Truly A Cullen: Bella's Story
by ArmyMonique
Summary: What if Bella was the first one to join Carlisle after he became a vampire. More importantly, what if she was his daughter? The timeline starts in the late 1800's
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Bella was the first one to join Carlisle after he became a vampire. More importantly, what if she was his daughter? The timeline starts in the late 1800's. Sometime during the American Civil war (The one between the Union and Confederate states).**

**Disclaimer: All Credits go towards Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I did was change the story plot and creat new characters. Other than that the series and characters belong to Meyer**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was here. More importantly, where is here? Here is my home, or my new home. I was being forced to live in America after living in Germany for 5yrs. I wondered how I, Isabella Swanson, had ended up here, in Dallas, Tx, to live with my Aunt.

I knew why I was being transfered to America. Mom was sick. She was slowly dieing of an unknown illness. Doctors couldn't do nothing for her. I was little, only 5yrs old, yet I was mature. Mom said I had the mind of a 12yr old. And seeing as I was little, I was sent to live with this unknown woman because mom couldn't care for me, and she was the only one who could.

Sighing, I looked in the crowd. I couldn't see her anywhere. Mom said she should be holding a sign, but I didn't see anybody. I think she was lieing. I sat down next to a man with blond hair. He was paler than I was, if possible, and had liquid topaz eyes. He looked to be around his 20's, but mom told me never ask a person their age. He wore a white coat draped over a red shirt and some jeans.

Then I noticed something weird about this man. He had no heartbeat. How was that possible? Mom always thought it was strange how I could hear peoples blood flowing, or their hearts beating. How I could smell if someone was bleeding or not. That's how I became her little helper when she worked at the hospital. I've heard people's heart stop and then they passed, yet here was this man sitting there. He shouldn't be breathing. Shoot, he shouldn't be alive period! I stared curiously at the man, and turned my head if I saw him move. Finally, after about 45 minutes, he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. His voice surprised me. It was calm, yet angered. Serious, yet...humorus. I kept my ground and didn't talk to him. Mom said never talk to strangers. So instead I shook my head. "Oh I noticed you looking at me." He said before closing his eyes.  
After a moment of silence I finally spoke. "You have no heartbeat." I murmmered quietly.  
"Pardon?" He opening his eyes.  
"I said you have no heartbeat." I said a little louder.  
"I thought that was what you said." He sighed.  
"How is that possible? All of mommy's patients that had no heartbeat died. Yet you are alive. How?" I asked. The man stared in amazment at me.  
"How old are you and where are your parents?' he asked changing the subject.  
"5. My mom's in Germany and you're changing the subject." The man seemed surprised at how I was so...what's the word...blunt.  
"A girl your age should be with an adult."  
"How old are you and where's _your_ parents." I asked annoyed. "And you're still avoiding my questioned." The man chuckled.

"I'm 16." He lied. "And my parents are dead."

"You aren't 16."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Mommy says that nobody under the age of 20 can be a doctor. Plus you're much to tall for 16." I  
said using my best scientist voice.

"Oh but people come in different shapes and sizes." He said smiling.

"Okay but what about being a doctor."

"Things are different here than in Germany." Darn he had me. "But," He said noticing my anger. "if you want I will tell you my real age. But you can't tell anyone. Our little secret." He held out his pinkie and I shook it with my pinkie. All of mom's warnings had vanished.

"Promise." I said impatiently.

"Okay. I'm really..." I leaned in. "10." He laughed and I pouted.

"Not funny!" I fumed. This was one mean man.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said still smiling.

"You should be." I said.

"So what's your name?" He asked after awhile.

I shook my head. "Mommy said never talk or give your name to strangers."

"Well in technicality, you are talking to me right now." I felt my cheeks go hot. He chuckled as I blushed. He did have a point.

"Isabelle. That's my name. Isabelle but I prefer Isabella."

"Isabelle? That doesn't sound german."

I frowned. "Just because I live in Germany doesn't mean I'm german."His face was instantly calm and a smile replaced his confusion.

"You are right. I'm sorry." I sighed. Why was it so hard to resist him? To stay mad at him?

"You're forgiven. Besides I'm only one-quater German." I explained.

"What's the other 75?" He asked.

"The rest is English, Italian. I guess that makes me 25 Italian and 50 English." I explained.

"So who is what?"

"My mom is 25 German and Italian and my dad," I cringed. "Is 50 English."

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "You shivered."

"I was thinking of my father."  
His mouth formed in an 'O.' "What happened to him?" He asked.  
"He died. Or so mom said. Mom and him meet in 1855 in Rome, Italy. Mom was 20 at the time. She was in Collage when they met. Grandma had broken her hip and was rushed to the hospital. He wasn't like most doctors. Tall and Handsome. With beautiful blonde curls and eyes that changed." His jaw clenched together. "Mom said that he was a nice doctor. He didn't complain when Grammy asked for things. She was surprised that he even understood her. They started dating when mom was 21. They were in love. Two years after they started dating, they married. They were married for only 2 years. One day mom got a call. A co-worker of his said he died in a plane crash. At the time she was 6 months pregnant with me." I paused.

"Mom says that I'm more like him in physical features, and like her in attitude. He encouraged her to be a doctor. Wait why am I telling _you_ this?" I asked.

"Because I asked. You're one gullible little girl." He said smiling.

"I'm not gullible!" I fumed.

"Of course not."He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I asked curious.

"Actually I had just came back from my vacation."

"Where'd you go?"

"Rome. I hopped to meet up with somebody. I got back and some kid was having an astmah attack. Then her heart suddenly stopped."

"Was she okay? Mom says that if you can restart the heart they live."

"Your mom's right." He chuckled. "It was late so I just rested here. Speaking of late." He looked at his watch. "It's 1 in the morning."

"I'm not sleepy."

"But I'm pretty sure it was a long flight. Shouldn't you leave. Do you want me to get you a ride?"  
"No."

"You need to go home."

"I can't. Haven't found my aunt."

"So you have no place to sleep?" I shook my head. He thought for a moment. "How about you come to the hospital with me."

"No."

"You need your sleep."

"I'll sleep here."  
"Your aunt will be worried."

"So?"

"Your coming with me." He said his voice stern now.

"No. I'll sleep here."

"Your stubborn."

"Your annoying." I retorted. He chuckled. Suddenly his eyes brightened.

"Okay. I'll leave you. Good luck in the Orphanage. You won't have any good food."

"I can go days without food."  
"You'll never be able to see your mother anymore." I tensed.

"Fine. But only for tonight." I said.

"You're stubborn." He said, chuckling again.

"And you're annoying. Haven't we already established that?" He chuckled and we made our way to  
the exit. After about 5 steps, I began to get sleepy.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." We walked a little farther. I stumbled into the outside world of Dallas. Even as my eyes drooped, I didn't fail to notice the beauty of Dallas. I stumbled outside, trying to stand and walk straight.

"HEY!" I shrieked as he swooped me in his arms. "What do you think you're doing!"  
"You are obviously, whether you admit it or not, tired. And I don't want you to stumble into the road. It makes you look drunk." I scowled at his grin.

Finally I gave in. He smiled and started walking. I tried to prove how wrong he was about me being tired, but eventually fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, or what I thought to be the next morning, in a small room. The walls were a pale orange color almost appearing a peach color. I was laying in a bed, a white sheet draped over me. I stretched and sat up.

"Glad to see you're awake." I turned my head. I woman with long red hair and green eyes said as she opened the door. "I'm Doctor O'Brien. Nice to meet you." Her smile was warm.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only 2 days." She crossed over to the window and pulled it back. The bright sun shone through the window. "Is it to bright?" I shook my head. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. She pursed her lips together. "Well Dr.Cullen is out on a hiking trip. He should be back later this week." I nodded. "If you need anything let me know." She turned to leave, hurt by the fact I didn't like her.

"Excuse me." She reappeared.

"Yes?"

"Actually would you mind bringing me something to eat?" Her face lit up.

"How about I take you somewhere?" I nodded.

It wasn't a really fancy place, but it was nice. The food was great and I had a lot in common with the Doctor. We both loved reading and we both loved shopping. Well she did I lied to make her feel better.

Her name was Alicia. Her Great-Grandmother had moved to Texas back when Texas was claimed by the Spanish, back in the mid 1700's. Her Grandmother had met and married a man named Moses Austin. Her father was Stephen F. Austin and her mom was Ana Gonzales. She later married a man named Chatima (Cha'tima) who was a member of the Comanche tribe. She was only 16 at the time. He wasn't excpeted into the family and had to leave. She had a son name Ciqala,4, and a daughter named Rose, 6. They meet occasionally, when they could. They were loyal to eachother, neither marrying nor having children outside of eachother.

"One day Isabella, you'll find a boy or man like that. You're young, but when you do you'll know if he's the right one or not." Her words stuck with me.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Well almost. I had to stay inside, unless being accompied by Alicia or another adult, because of a major war going on. The two halves of the United States were fighting a war. A war between the Northern, or the Union, and the Southern, the Confederate, states. This all started over some slaves. Personally I think this war was a good thing, and hoped that the North won. Alicia felt the same way. So I spent my time with Alicia, her two children, or her husband when he visited. On my 6th day there, me, Ciqala, Rose, Chatima and Alicia were outside enjoying her day off, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I shrieked.  
"Cannons. The Union and the Confederate must have collided." Cha-Cha, as his name is hard for a 5yr old to pronounce, murmmered. All around us people were running and hiding, some were screaming.

"We better go. It could get ugly." She muttered. We turned to leave, and would've made it in time if Cha-Cha hadn't gotten shot. Six Union solider was shooting at several Southern soliders. Three bullets hit Cha-Cha in his arm and chest. Cici and Rose got shot as well.  
"Come on we have to go!" Alicia shouted. Cha-cha was slung over her shoulder and CiCi was in one of her arms. I had Rose slung over my shoulder.

We hastily made our way to the hospital. There, standing in the doorway, wearing a blue, buttoned down jacket and some dark blue pants, was standing in the hallway of the Hospital on the first floor. A large gun strapped to his back, while another gun was at his side.

"Halt!" He cried, an accent hanging on to his voice. "No one is allowed to enter!" He cried in a booming voice.  
"Please my husband and children are in trouble! I work here." The man looked to the other man.  
"Let me see you're pass." She showed him her identity, and was let through.

Two doctors rushed to take Cha-Cha, and two more took Rose and CiCi.  
"Are you hurt?"Alicia asked worried. I could see she wanted to check on her family, so I shook my head. "Call me if you need me." She said and rushed off. I laid down across the chairs. I had gotten shot in the shoulder and in my left leg. I passed out from the loss of blood. Or maybe it was fatigue. Either way I was out.

I don't know how much time passed, because when I awoke it was dark outside. The moonlight strood into my room ever so slowly, as if asking if it was allowed to come in. I heard the door click open and he came in.

"You're awake?" It should've been a statement but came out as a question. Like he expected me to be sleep for awhile.

"Am I supposed to not be?" I asked.

"No. You just like to talk in your sleep. I had to make sure you were really awake." I felt my face flush. "I was worried about you?" I stared in shock as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Why me?" I asked. "You have a lot of patients that need your attention. Why focus on me, a weak, small and fragile, little girl?" I saw him smile, I never knew how bright his teeth were. The whole room almost lit up.

"Because, even though you are a weak, fragile, little, pathetic,"

"HEY! I never said that!" I gritted my teeth together.

"Really? I didn't notice." I growled at him. "Anyways. That little girl, has wormed her way into my heart." He said smiling.

"Speaking of hearts. We never talked about your dead heart." I pointed out.

"Maybe another time. Okay?" I nodded.

"One more thing. How is Alicia?" I asked.

"Alicia? My secretary Alicia O'Brien?" I nodded. "I don't know. I'll check in on her. Okay. Now get some sleep." He got up and kissed me on my forehead. It wasn't how cold his lips were, it was the fact that he actually did that. A stranger kissing me! "Sleep well." He murmmered before leaving.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked that afternoon when I had awoken.

"I'm fine. You're doing it again." I growled.

"Doing what?" He asked acting innocent.

"Changing the subject!" I cried in frustration. "Where are the O'Briens?"

He sighed. "Alicia's husband died last night. Rose died as well. There was a bullet in their lungs." I couldn't believe it! Rosie was dead.  
"What about CiCi?" I asked blinking back the tears that threatened to spill.  
"The son is still alive. Barely."  
"What about Alicia?" I asked. I saw him look away briefly. "Tell me!" I roared. His eyes widened in surprise, but quickly regained their composture.

"Alicia was shot last night. She died on contact. Are you okay?" Now I couldn't stop the tears from stopping. I had only knew her for a week and I loved her and she loved me.

"I-She wanted to-s-she wanted to become a great doctor. Why did she die?" He pulled me into chest and I broke down. I sobbed inot his chest for hours. He didn't even say anything about his shirt being ruined.

"Mr.Cullen."

"Hmm?"

"What about Ciquala?" I asked.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He asked.

"Can we take him in?" I looked into his topaz eyes.

"Isabella I don't think so." I nodded. "Sleep. We're leaving tommorrow."

"Wait. WHAT! I don't know you!" I screeched.

He walked up to me and took my hand. Shaking it slightly he said. "Hi I'm Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you." I scowled at him. "So now we know eachother. Sleep tight."

We left before dawn the next morning. I was grouchy at having to be awoke before 6. I said goodbye to Cici before we left. He was awake and made sure to be the first to see me go. I said goodbye too him, promising we'd see eachother in the future.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and we got in his car. Waving goodbye, we sped off down the road. I was leaving my home again.

Notes:

1) If you are wondering, Renee is Bella's mother. Charlie is her stepfather. Later Phil will enter but not as a father.

2) The reason Bella can hear the heart beats is because she's half vampire. However the features won't take effect untill her body is more mature for the Venom to process.

3) Carlisle doesn't know Bella is his daughter. It won't be untill chapter 2 or 3 till he finds out.

4) This is what Bella looks like: Pale skin, green eyes, and as of now she has dark red hair. When she is older her eyes will be a mix between topaz and emerald green and her hair will become blond.

Thnx review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hardly ever even look at this story. Promise I will continue to edit and repost, now on to Chapter 2. **

"Carlisle? That's a weird name." I muttered.

"Isabelle? That's a weird name." He said mimicking me perfectly. I scowled as a large grin spread across his face. The guy could be somewhat of a goof at times.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It had been two days already and frankly, I was upset. We were sitting in a car going to only God, and Carlisle, knows where and it had me on the defensive side. I didn't trust this guy who was taking me somewhere. Or so I kept telling myself. Truth was, no matter how hard I tried, I felt at ease being here with Carlisle. I wouldn't care if he took me halfway across the world, I would follow.

"We're going to Italy." He said. Wow talk about being ironic.

"Italy? Why are we going to Italy for?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." He said smiling. I bristled. Besides being comfortable with him, his smile irritated me. Especially when he avoided telling me certain things. It took forever for me to find out his name.

"Well jeez, if you were a five year old, in a car to heaven knows where, with a man named Carlisle. This, mind you, sounds a lot like Carlyle…"

"That is exactly how it is pronounced." Carlisle interrupted.

" You'd ask a lot of questions as well. Why are we going to Italy?" I huffed.

"You're pretty smart for a five year old. Isabelle Were you home-schooled early?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes I was, and you're changing the subject! And it's Isabell_a _Not Isabelle." I whined.

"You're so cute when you're upset." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes. I'm starting to think he's a pedophile now.

"You're so annoying when you're happy." I mumbled and settled into the seat to try and nap.

**CPOV**

There was something strange about this little girl. When I first met her, her blood smelled faintly similar. It reminded me of _her_. It had been such a long time since I had seen her. 5yrs to be exact. It was funny how she was born months after I had 'died'. It could've been a mere coincidence. A lot of babies were born that year and month. But how many were born in Rome Italy? Sighing I looked over Isabelle. She hated it when I called her that. I thought it was cute. I had always wanted to name my daughter, should I have one, Isabella or Isabelle. I had told _her _that when we dated.

It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed to my mind, but what if she was my daughter? No impossible. My kind can't have kids...can we? I sighed and turned my gaze away from her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Well then stop looking at me. It makes me uncomfortable." She muttered. It was amazing how her mood ranged and could be changed so quickly. "Besides, you should keep your eyes on the road." There were a few minutes of silence.

"So when do I get my question answered?" She asked.

"What question?" I asked appearing innocent. I knew her question, but until I proved my theory I didn't want to worry her or frighten her in any shape form or fashion. I couldn't risk loosing her.

"You know, the 'Why doesn't your heart beat' Question."

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in awhile." I said changing the subject. Her face scrunched up in anger. Uh-oh.

"There you go again! You always change the subject!" She pouted.

"You are so cute when you're angry." This made her pout even more.

"Wake me up when we get there." She grumbled. I stared at her. I shouldn't have brought her with me. Aro and Caius will have my head. Why should I put this innocent, little human girl through so much Hell? I should've left her, but something told me to take her with me. Something was telling me that this little girl was somehow related to _her_. And I would do anything just to be near the one I loved. On the outside I showed worry for this little girl, but on the inside my cold, dead heart was leaping for joy at having my lover return to me in a slightly different form.

'_I wonder what raising a child will be like_.' My 'other' half, as I often called it, asked.

'We can't keep her.' I said. 'She already has a family.'

'_Her family could be dead for all we know._' He argued.

'She still has her mother.' I argued back. For hours I argued with myself as to why I could not keep her, but the truth was I just couldn't keep myself away from this human girl who reminded me so much of _her_. But I also could not let this little girl live the rest of her life in damnation just so I could have a little peace of my so called human memories. Could I? I remembered that she had come to Texas alone, without a parent, looking for another guardian. My question is; what would drive a parent to let their children come all the way to Texas? Had something happened to her mother? Was she sick? Or maybe she didn't want her anymore. I crossed that last assumption out as I looked to the sleeping girl. How could anyone _NOT_ like her? She was stubborn like her, blunt, had those big green eyes.  
"I love you." She muttered in her sleep. I smiled as we continued our way towards Volterra, Italy.

**Days later…**

**BPov**

"Volterra. Is. Amazing!" I gasped at its beauty. Volterra was absolutely beautiful! In the daytime was when Volterra was captured in its essence. Everything in this large city sparkled under the sun and people bustled all around the main part of the city. Plus they have awesome places to shop!

"Glad you like it.." Carlisle said as he walked up behind me. It had been 2 weeks since we left Dallas and about a week since we arrived here. Everyday I woke up, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at this beautiful place that was now my home. The way people were dressed in the cutest, if that is a word, outfits. I got a chance to explore a lot when Carlisle was always away at work. He said that this time of year it was always cloudy. I asked him why he worked during cloudy days and nights. Something about brightening up his patient's day. I rolled my eyes and blew him off. Volterra was beautiful, however I longed for my home in Germany. I missed Mommy with all my heart. Did she miss me? I sure hope so.

Today I had got unlucky, yet lucky at the same time. Carlisle took the day off.

Grumbling, I made my way into the kitchen, only to find Carlisle sitting there, a hot cup of soup sitting in front of him.

"Good evening to you Sleepyhead." He said smirking. Carlisle taking the day off meant having him around at all times. This was bad and good in a cruel way.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"I took the day off."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I thought we could talk." I set my bowl aside and stared at him. His eyes are the weirdest coloring ever! I swear they are!

"Okay? What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Anything." I scowled. This guy wasn't so keen on being descriptive. Then I got an Idea.

"How about I ask you some questions, and you can do the same for me."

"That sounds fine with me. What do you want to know?"

"Why did we leave?" I asked.

He looked taken aback but quickly regained that annoying smile.

"I wasn't going to let a little child get hurt, even if that child was a stranger. Being involved in a war that has nothing to do with you is dangerous. Especially if you're young like you are. "

"Oh. Okay."

"Now it is my turn. Why are you so far away from home, alone nevertheless?"

"Mom is sick. She has cancer. That's what the doctors say. She may only have a few years to live. They didn't want me around her because she would be too weak to take care of me. So I was sent to Texas."

"To look for your aunt right?" I nodded.

"Okay you asked me two, I ask two."

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you have a heartbeat?" I saw him tense. "Well?" I prompted. I had to know. It wasn't normal for a person to walk around with no heartbeat. It's just not right.

"Well, if you really must know then." I nodded and he sighed. "Do you promise not to tell a soul?"

"I promise, just tell me!" I shouted in annoyance.

"I'm a vampire." Oh well that wasn't so bad. ….WAIT A MINUTE! DID HE JUST SAY A VAMPIRE!

"You're a vampire!?" He nodded. I was in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You're not afraid?"

I shrugged. "Should I be?" His smile returned.

"Not really. So tell me about your mother."

"Well my mom is Renee Swan. My stepfather is Charlie Swan."

"Renee?" I nodded.

"You know her?"  
He sighed. "Yeah." It was silent for awhile. "Come I have a client to go see." Carl said

"It's not even dawn yet for Pete's sake!" I cried.

"It is? I hadn't realized that." He said smirking. I scowled, but had no choice but to follow him.

We sped off to some unknown place. Volterra looked a lot different than in the morning. The buildings were barely recognizable. I could only make out the silhouette of them. The sunrise, the purple and orange glow of the sun, complimented the city's beauty. However there was one building that stood out. It was a large stone building with a glass Angel painted in it. The Angel was holding her hands out, as if asking for someone to take her with them. Her long red hair was noticeable in the dark, as was her eyes. They were a topaz color like Carlisle's.

He parked the car in the front and we made our way inside. A woman with long blond hair and red eyes was sitting at table.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and angelic. It sounded like a thousand harps playing together. She was short and petite. Aren't those the same? She reminded me of a Pixie.

"Jane. It's good to see you again." I looked at Carl. Did he know her?

"Aw. Carlisle, it's been awhile has it not?" Carlisle nodded.

"It has. I don't suppose Aro, Caius and Marcus are in are they?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, they arrived back here not to long ago. Let me show you where they are." She motioned for us to follow with a long, skinny, pale finger. Her long nails were painted a blood red.

"Oh my Carlisle, who is this child?" She asked as we walked down a long, dark and scary hallway. I tensed and eased toward Carlisle

"This is Isabelle. Isabelle this is Jane. She's a friend of mine." She held her hand out.  
"Please to meet you Isabelle." I smiled.  
"My name isn't Isabelle. It's Isabell_a, _with an A at the end." I explained. "Carlisle likes calling me that for some reason." I said glaring at him.

"I see why. It's such a cute little name for a cute little girl." She pulled her perfect, red lips back into a smile. Her teeth were like Carlisle, white and bright. Hey that sounds alike.

We finally stopped at a large, red door. Chains were wrapped around it. It seemed a little scary. Jane knocked on the door. "It's Jane. I have a visitor." She paused.  
"Come in." A voice said. It was high and whiney. I could tell I was going to hate this woman. I mean, people who talk like that are sooo…eww! We stepped into a dimly lit room. Books were strewn across every inch of the room. A man with short black hair and red eyes hid himself with a black cape. I could see his silhouette of his body, but his menacing red eyes were the most noticeable.

"Hello Aro. It's been awhile has it not?" The man sprang up and threw his cloak off.

"Carlisle! My dear friend it has been awhile. It is so good to see you again. What brings you here to our little coven?" He asked. So that's what the girly voice was. Ha-ha. Oops.

"I want you to meet somebody. Aro this is Isabelle. Isabelle this is Aro." The man glided towards me and shook my hand. His skin was freezing cold and there was no heartbeat.

"It's nice to meet you Isabelle."

"It's Isabell_a_ and are you a vampire like Carlisle?" I asked. He froze.

"Why yes I am Isabell_a_." He stared at Carlisle as he said this. "Isa, Hon I want to speak to Carlisle in private for a minute." He looked to Jane who nodded.

"Come along Isa." Why was everyone calling me that? I followed her. On my way out, I noticed that Carlisle was fidgeting slightly and three more people had joined them. Neither had a heartbeat.

'Be safe Carlisle.' I thought and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey back again in such a short time with Chapter 3. Also I forgot to mention pairings in the last chapter, I always forget pairings. Anyways here are the choices for you to vote on.**

**Bella:**

**Jasper**

**Edward**

**Emmett (Don't know how I'm going do that one)**

**Jacob**

**Mike**

**Or Eric**

**Let me know. On with Chapter 3: D**

**CPOV**

I watched as Isabelle left, my dead heart clenching in fear. It wasn't as though I hadn't known Jane for years, I had, but seeing her walk off with Isabella struck fear into my cold, dead heart. It pained me to see the pain in her eyes because reminded me of _her_ when she was sad, hurt, or in pain. They shared the same look. She was the whole reason I came here. Renee knew that I couldn't have children, due to the fact I had a rare disease when I was younger. Yet she did look a lot like me. She obviously got her Mother's attitude and hair, but her eyes reminded me of mine when I was a child. Naturally, as it runs in the family, my eyes turned blue as I grew older. She gave a small wave before bounding off after Jane.

"So Carlisle what brings you here?" Marcus asked.

"I can't come and visit some old friends?" I asked innocently.

"Oh just tell us why you brought a _human_ with you? Surely she isn't a gift to us is she?" Cauis snapped.

"Now, now Cauis calm down so we can hear Carlisle's reason for visiting us."

"Thank you Aro, I did come here for a reason." I paused and drew in an unneeded breath. "I think I have a daughter." All was silent.

"The hell you do!" Cauis shouted. "We can't have children Carlisle. This had better not be an excuse for you to keep this little girl, a _human _girl no less."

"And why not Cauis?" I asked.

"You know why not! Humans are food to us-"

"Actually they are food to you. I, however, am a 'vegetarian.'" I reminded him. Cauis snarled at me and poised to attack. I being a vegetarian was always a threat to him. I copied his moves and growled at him as well.

"Calm down now, there is no need for a heated argument." I eased up as did Cauis. "Now Carlisle, my friend, what made you come up with that theory?" I looked at Aro.

"Well the fact that she was maybe born a few weeks after I left has me thinking that. She even has the same green eyes as me."

"She could've gotten them from her mother." Cauis retorted.

"Her mother had brown eyes." Cauis scowled at me and turned. I swear he was like a big baby.

"Well if she was your child, which she isn't, wouldn't she atleast smell like a vampire?" Cauis said. Damn he was right. Isabella would have at least some of my scent on her.

"Actually if she was half-vampire, it would all depend on how healthy she was at birth." Marcus explained. "Since she was born premature there may be a chance that the venom has yet to take effect."

"Well why not?"

"If the venom was too take over her body, she would die.. Bu-"

"Can we have the leftovers?" Aro and Marcus scowled.

"You won't put one hand on that little girl." I growled.

"As I was saying, if she was born healthy then the venom should've taken effect years ago."

"She's only 5."

"Marcus has a point. Maybe the venom is storing itself somewhere inside of her until she is mature enough physically to take it in. If it were to do that now, then her human system would instantly reject it, meaning that her body would be under a constant battle for survival. In the end only one may prevail, and I doubt that her human system would." Aro explained.

"And even if the venom wins her body would still be too weak. It would be even weaker because her immune system would have failed completely as well as her other organs."

"But if the venom does win, wouldn't that cause her too become a full vampire instead of a half one?" I questioned.  
"Hmm. That is a good point. However since she is already so weak if she was to go into battle with the venom her body would be even weaker. Then her body will fail completely. Even before the venom takes effect."

"I saw you just bite her." Cauis grumbled. "It would be a whole lot easier."

"Explain what you mean Cauis."

"Well if she is your child, then your venom is running in her blood or something like that. Anyways if you were to inject your venom into her, then her venom would react to yours. It's a risky process. However instead of waiting for another 5-10 years, by doing that she would mature more quickly. All you need to do is inject a small amount. Just to show her venom that her system isn't dangerous. Because right of this moment, it isn't the venom that is a threat, it's her human system." Everyone was confused. "It's her human system that is causing the venom to be...idle."

"Idle?"

"Yes Carlisle idle meaning to be inactive for a short period of time."

"I knew that. What is amazing is the fact that her human system is strong enough to keep the venom at bay." Aro nodded.

"So I guess we'll go with Cauis' idea." We nodded.

"Congratulations Cauis. That's about the smartest thing I've heard you say in 2 centuries." I smirked.

"Go. To. Hell Carlisle."

"You of all people should know that is impossible for our kind Cauis." He gritted his teeth and stormed out. I swear he really is a big baby.

**BPOV**

Jane led me to a dimly lit room.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I shook my head. "Okay well if you need anything I'll be ri-" The door opened and four figures stepped in. The one named Aro was looking a giddier than before, the one named Cauis was looking a little scornful, and the mystery vampire was looking calm. It was Carlisle that worried me the most. His topaz eyes were sullen and distraught.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up to him.  
"Hm? I'm fine Isa. Isa, honey, we need to talk." I looked into his eyes, all traces of playfulness gone. I slipped my hand into his large one. His hands felt like I was touching ice.

"Sure what is it?"

"Come sit." I sat down on a wooden bench with him and the other vampires standing. "Isa remember how you were looking for your Aunt because your mother had left you?" I nodded allowing him to continue. "Well what if I told you that instead of living with your aunt you would live with your father?" My eyes lit up and my heart started racing.  
"Live with my father? Are you sure? Where is he, who is he?" I rasped and clung to his shirt in desperation. Mother had talked about how my father was a good man. The things she said about him made me wonder why he had been taken away from us. "So that means, he's still alive?!"

"Not necessarily Isa. Honey, Isa honey, I'm your father." And then, with no warning, I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Guess what! It's almost summer vacation which means I get to update a lot! If! I pass all my classes (pray for me you guys!) but after like June 18th I might not be able to update as much because I have a babysitting job but it's only a few days a week. So I'll try and finish this before summer so you can get a sequel, if you want one. There will be a voting thing on my profile. Anyways on with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 4:**

**BPOV**

I guess I was out for longer than I thought because when I awoke I was in my bed back at Carlisle's place. I noticed that I had my sleeping clothes on, so yesterday must've been a dream. Ever so quietly, I tip-toed into the kitchen, hoping not to disturb Carlisle in whatever work he had brought home last night. I expected to see just Carlisle, sitting there reading some files of patients, however I saw three other people sitting down at the table. There was a red head, two blondes, and a caramel. All four had blood red eyes.

"Good morning Isa, how did you sleep last night? Are you hungry? There's food." I looked to where there was a steaming hot bowl of soup and some buttered bread. I nodded my thanks and ran towards the food. I was hungry and my stomach growled at the thought of food. I saw the red head move out of the way and offered me the seat. "Did you sleep well Isa?" Carlisle asked from across the table.

"First of all, my name isn't Isa. Second of all who are all these strange people?"

"She doesn't remember." The blond sighed.

"I like her. She's sassy." The caramel said sitting next to me. "She looks good enough to _eat_." My muscles tightened together as she ran a long, thin, pale finger through my hair.

"Heidi." Carlisle warned. His face seemed stressed and worried.

"Carlisle are you okay? Is there something wrong? Are you hungry?" I asked. "Here." I pushed my bowl to him.

He chuckled. "Silly Bella, vampires don't eat. Besides you need to eat as well." Then it hit me. Everything from yesterday actually happened! "Bella are you okay?" I nodded meekly, swaying a bit in my seat. Everything he had said, especially about being my father, was real and true.

"She looks sick." The red head said. Carlisle looked at said person and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Cauis I can see that. I am a doctor." Cauis scowled. "Bella? Honey, are you okay?"

"Y-yesterday was real?"

"Yes."

"So you're my father?" There was a moment of silence where everyone looked at Carlisle with an odd expression on their face. "Well are you!"

"Yes. But Bella honey you have to believe me when I say I have a good reason."

"Okay then what's your reason? It better be a good reason too because mom and I believed you were dead, and yet you were alive all this time and you didn't even come and see us!"

"Wow. She's blunt, stubborn, and feisty. I like her. Hey Carlisle can I be her godmother should you mysteriously disappear?"

"No I want to be the godmother!" The one named Jane exclaimed. That got them into a heated discussion.

"If I make both of ya'll godmothers will you shut up, or neither of you will live to be godmothers!" Carlisle snapped. They instantly shut their trap and moved to the corner. "Look Bella I didn't know I had a daughter. You see Vampires can't have children. Or so I was told."

"There have, actually, been several cases with vampires impregnating a human." Cauis said. Everybody looked at him, a deadly look in their eyes.

"And you're just now telling us this?"

"You're a doctor. You should know." I could see Carlisle doing everything in his power not to rip him to shreds.

"So you all are vampires? Am I one too?" I asked hoping to take Carlisle's mind off of Cauis.

"Well Isabella that depends on how you look at it. In reality, no you're not a vampire." Jane said appearing beside me. "You see the unthinkable has happened. You should've been born half vampire. Right at this minute you should look about 12 or 13, maybe even almost full grown. However you have a rare case."

"What's the rare case?" I asked, curiosity consuming my fear. What if something bad, like me dying, was the 'rare' case? If that's the case, then how would I get back to momma?

"Well, Bella." The one I remembered as Aro appeared by my side. "You're human side is rejecting your vampire side."

"Aro, she may be 5 but her mind is that of a 12 year old." Jane said glaring at the man.

Aro apologized and continued with his explanation. "Anyways the venom inside of you is being rejected and if your blood and venom meet up, then there will be a battle going on inside of your body. This will cause all your organs to fail miserably." I paled.

"What happens after that?"

"There is no doubt that the venom will prevail in the end. Your body will be too weak from the constant battle, that even before the venom has time to take root, you will have failed completely."

"So basically I die?" Their sideway glances gave me my answer. So I was right. I would die from this and never see my mother again.

"But there may be another way around this little Isabella." Jane said cheering me up. Or at least trying to.

"There is?"

"Yes." Carlisle said appearing in front of me again. Where'd he go? "We want to try and inject a small amount of venom into you."

"You want to _BITE_ me." I asked in disbelief. "I guess I should take the phrase 'oh bite me' seriously." Everyone in the room giggled.

"Actually we won't bite you." Heidi said appearing behind Carlisle. These people are popping out of no where and it's getting creepy and annoying. "We will open a wound and inject a little of our venom into you, just to show that your human system is no threat to the venom."

" Oh. Ok. Wait a minute, did she just say _we?_ "

"Yes Bella. We as in all of us. We have to make sure that there is enough venom to let your venom know that there is no threat."

"How big of a cut will that take?" I asked almost afraid.

"We plan to cut from about your shoulders to maybe your hips. Isabella I need you to breath." I let out the breath I had been holding in. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one getting cut from head to toe. "When are we going to do the…operation?" I asked.

"We have to observe how your human system acts. That will take about a week, so overall maybe 2 to 3 weeks."

"Why can't just Carlisle do it? I mean wouldn't it make sense seeing as me and him share venom."

"She does have a point."

"Oh little Bella. You're so smart! This is going to be so much fun. I've never operated on a human before." Jane pranced around the room. Fun? In 2 or 3 weeks I was going to get cut on just for an experiment. Hardly sounds like fun to me.

"Isabella love it'll be okay." I smiled at Carlisle. I wanted to believe that, however something was bugging me. Something tells me this was going to end horribly.

(**Haha thought I was going to end this huh?)**

That night I had a hard time getting to sleep. One thing, other than the operation, was bothering me. Carlisle had taken the night off again and was sitting in my room reading something. I wonder if being a vampire had something to do with it. "Carlisle can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Isabella?"

"Why'd you leave me and mom?" I heard a shuffle then a sigh as he put down his book or whatever.. Carlisle appeared at my bedside, his face showing perfectly in the moonlight that drifted in through my window. Volterra was beautiful in the day time, but breathtaking at night.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I scowled; he always found a way to get out of a question but not this time.

"Why are you changing the subject?" He chuckled.

"You're so blunt. Just like your mother. If I had known your mother was pregnant I wouldn't have left."

"Yes you would've."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's as you said, vampires can't have children and so you would've thought that she cheated on you."

"Your right on one thing, Vampires can't have children. Or at least I didn't think we could. But I wouldn't have cared. I loved your mother. She warmed my cold, dead heart and I would've loved you even if you weren't my daughter. The reason I left is because I didn't want to hurt your mother. It's because of what I am that I left. If I had known I would have stayed behind."

"Do you promise?" I held out my pinkie.

He chuckled and took my pinkie in his. "I promise my little angel." He got up. "Good night Isabella. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight...daddy. I love you" I said and fell asleep.

**  
CPOV**

I could've sworn I heard her say dad. And I love you. Closing the door, I heard Aro, Marcus, Heidi and Jane approach.

"I can't wait to see her power!" Jane squealed.

"Stop acting like an idiot before you wake her." Heidi scowled. "I like her because she's got spunk."

"Carlisle what are you going to do with her?" Jane asked.

"Kill her." Cauis just shrugged as we all glared at him. "What I'm just speaking what's on my mind."

"That's surprising seeing as you lost yours when you transferred over." We roared out in laughter. Cauis glared at us and huffed. What a baby.

"So we're set then?" We all nodded.

"I refuse to let Cauis near my daughter though." Cauis turned his head up and acted like he cared less.

"I don't want to be near her anyways. I just hope she croaks." I snarled at him.

"Calm down you two. You're going to wake Isabelle up." Aro said calmingly.

"IT'S ISABELLA!" She shouted from her room.

"Jane I think Isabella woke up." Jane glared at Cauis and went into Bella's room.

"You seemed worried about something. Is something wrong?"

"Heidi what if I mess this up? I don't want to screw up her life. She deserves to be happy."

Heidi snorted. "And you think that keeping her human is making her happy?"

"Well why wouldn't it?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle she just met her father. How would you feel if you knew that you would only get to spend maybe 3 months to a year with your father, knowing you were dying all that time? Hm? You have to think about what's best for Isabella. Do you really want her to go through all that pain? And yes I know becoming a vampire is painful, but imagine losing the one thing you love."

"She's right Carlisle. I could tell from the moment she met you, she loved you. Like a father, and you her like a daughter."

"But what about her-"

"Are you really that dumb, or just plain idiotic?" Cauis roared. "Oh, my goodness, you really are dumb or idiotic. She obviously loves you Carlisle and you love her because if she didn't, she wouldn't being do this. She wants this as much as you do. For her she doesn't view you as a stranger or, worse, a pedophile. No she looks to you as a father, some one she's willing to risk her life for. Just admit it Carlisle, you would hate to have her human because knowing that she would die before you would destroy you. Her dying while you stay your 20 year old looking self for many years would destroy you emotionally and we can't have a suicidal vampire."

"You know, you're right Cauise thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it. Ever." I smirked and promised.

"Cauis you idiot, if you don't shut up I will rip his tongue from his mouth when I become a vampire!" Bella cried from her room.

"I'm not scared of a weak, pathetic human _child_!" Bella stomped into the room, fuming. Her long dark hair turned in all directions and her green eyes were sparked in anger.

"And you're a vampire with the brains of a peanut!"

"Peanuts don't have brains." Jane said.

"That's my point exactly." We roared in laughter.

"Isabella come here." I motioned for her. She hopped in my lap and curled up. In a fraction of a second she was sound asleep.

"She's so cute!"

"I-that-I-ugh!"

"Don't hurt yourself Cauis." We laughed softly. Isabella, my sweet little angel.

**Okay you guys have been so wonderful, I'm updating earlier and earlier. The reason for that is that the whole story written and all I need to do is rewrite it a bit. Just a little bit of tweaking. Also, pairings voting is posted on my profile. You can message me, review, or vote for who Bella should end up with. I might just go with Edward but I'm not entirely sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys have been so wonderful, I'm updating earlier and earlier. The reason for that is that the whole story written and all I need to do is rewrite it a bit. Just a little bit of tweaking. Also, pairings voting is posted on my profile. You can message me, review, or vote for who Bella should end up with. I might just go with Edward but I'm not entirely sure.**

**BPOV**

I awoke that morning with the sun streaming in through the window. Despite the fact that the sunlight was on my skin, my face was cold. I shivered and felt some shifting in my bed. Carlisle, I assumed and hoped, sat up and looked at me.

"Bella, dear are you cold? Do you need the extra blanket?" I opened my eyes and sat up straight. "Good Morning darling, are you cold?" I smiled and hugged Carlisle.

"Morning Daddy! I'm not cold!"  
"Are you sure?" I nodded

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Actually Isabelle," He said ignoring my glares of Death. "We thought it would be best to do the operation today. So figured it would be best to feed you **after** we cut on you."

"WHAT!"

"That way we can observe how your system works before and after." Jane said sitting next to me.

"I'm not some rag doll!" I cried. Hot tears were already forming. "You can't just cut on me!"

"Bella, honey? Are you crying? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I felt him pull me into his chest as I cried. I  
hated that cried when upset, but it was coming in handy at this point. "I didn't mean to make it seem like you were a rag doll. I love you, if you want to eat then go ahead."

"Okay!" I said straightening up. I ran to the kitchen.

"Dude, you just got played." Cauis laughed. I giggled and sat down on his lap. I had leftover bread in my hand.

"You're a little mischievous thing aren't you?" I giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you!" I said all too sweetly.

Carlisle chuckled and wrapped me up in his cold arms. "I love you too." he kissed the top of my forehead. "Come we have to go and see Aro and Marcus."

"Do you have to operate on me?" I whined. I sharp things which I find weird because I used to help mom at the hospital. Yet I cringed and turned my head when someone got cut on.

"Yes Belle. Unless you rather we don't operate and let your body decides. I'm sure you want to live and see your 6th birthday. Right?"

"I'll have you know that I will live past my sixth birthday. Even if I refuse the operation."

Heidi snorted. When did she get here? "If we don't do the operation, you won't live more than 3 months. Maybe 4."

"Well I guess it's a good thing my birthday is in 2 more months."

"As I said before. Girl got spunk." Heidi smirked.

"Daddy? If I do the operation, will I be able to see mommy more often?" I asked curiously.

"You can see her as much as you want." He smiled. "As long as your happy, I'm happy." He ruffled my hair. "Now go and get dress." Taking my uneaten piece of bread, I ran to get dressed. I threw on a red dress, and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"You ready?" Heidi asked. I nodded.

"Hold on." taking some cloth, I wrapped my bread in it and bounded to the door.

"Climb aboard." Jane said crouching down.

"Are you serious? We're running there?"

"Well we are you're just in for the ride."

"Trust us." I guess I should. Hesitant, I climb onto Jane's back. After securing the door, we were off.

**At the Chamber:**

We got to the chamber fast. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, for fear if I looked we would trip.

"Isabella! Glad you could make it!" I heard Aro cry. I mean he was the only one who had that girly voice. Not even Jane had that voice, and she was the youngest of them all!

"Hi Aro." I greeted as I hopped off of Jane's back. Carlisle was by my side in an instant. "Hi daddy. Marcus, Cauis." I scowled out his name. "How. Are. You? I. Am. Fine." I said slowly.

"I'm not mental!"

"Really? Hadn't noticed." The vampires roared in laughter.

"Come in Isabelle." I felt Carlisle lift me up and place me on his shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Readier than ever. If that's a word." I rambled.

" Isabelle, honey, everything will be fine. I'll stay by your side."

"Promise?" I asked meekly.

"Promise."

" Isabelle we promise not to hurt you." Jane said appearing by my side. Carlisle lifted me up and sat me down on a long  
wooden table. White sheets were covering the table, and a metal pan was laid beside it. There was a pile of cloths on the stand next to me. "These are incase we can't stop the bleeding."

"We will either use these or just suck you dry." I paled at Cauis' comment.

"Don't listen to him Isabelle. Your father will be doing the most." Jane assured

"Please tell me your a vegetarian." I said meekly.

"Actually Isabelle, I am." They chuckled at my relief sigh.

"We'll be back. Isabelle we need you to take off your shirt."

" Isabelle you look paler than me. If that's possible." I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." I chocked.

"Tell me Isabelle. What are you afraid of?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Falling asleep."

"That's what you're afraid of?" He chuckled.

"If I fall asleep, you'll leave." I stated.

"Isabelle I promise to stay right beside you."

"Thanks daddy and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"STOP CALLING ME ISABELLE!" He chuckled and I pouted.

**Operation....  
**  
"Just stay calm okay Isabelle." I nodded. "Stay perfectly still okay. This will hurt a bit." I felt something break through the skin of my stomach. I cried out in pain and thrashed about. I felt the sharp object stop for a moment.

"Belle, honey, calm down."

"Carlisle grab her arms, Heidi grab her legs." Jane commanded. I felt two strong arms grab my arms and legs.

"Daddy?" I asked through tears.

"I'm here." He nodded to Jane, and she continued to cut open my stomach. I writhed around in pain.

"Isabelle if you keep moving, Auntie Jane is going to end up rearranging an organ. And I do not mean in the good way." Jane warned. I gulped and stopped moving. It was the most difficult thing to do. Sit there while someone tore my skin off. I had Heidi and Carlisle comforting me. I saw Jane take out something and insert it into Carlisle's mouth. After she was done, he quickly left.

"Isabelle. You can eat now." Marcus handed me a small piece of bread, to which I forced myself to eat. I was in so much pain. My stomach ached as I swallowed and my muscles protested against the moving of my arms. It was sickening to have to watch the food enter my stomach, yet it fascinated me.

"Okay Belle. It's time to lie back down." Heidi said grabbing my legs. I saw Marcus move to hold my arms.

"Where's daddy?" I asked, my 5yr old instincts taking over.

"He went hunting." Marcus said.

"I want daddy!" I cried.

"Belle I promise he'll be here shortly. I need you to lay down." I shook my head. Jane sighed. "Belle we need to observe this now. If we don't hurry and close up the wound, you'll get infected."

"So. I want daddy."

"I guess we have no choice. Do it Heidi." I felt something hit me in the head, and I blacked out.

**Sometime later...**

When I awoke I heard some voices.

"Why didn't you just wait for me? You didn't have to knock her out!' It sounded like Carlisle. Only angry.

"If we didn't close the wound quickly, there was no telling how long it would be before it got infected." A calm voice said. "We couldn't risk that."

"Yes we could've. She may be small, but she would be an excellent dinner." Cauis said. It had to be him; he was the only one who made me sound like food. There was silence, and then a loud crack could be heard. I heard snapping and louder cracks. Then there was a crash.

"CARLISLE STOP HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" I heard Jane screech. "THINK OF BELLE" There was another crash and a howl. This was followed by a booming thud. I quickly left my place and rushed to the door. Opening it, I saw Cauis snapping at Carlisle who was pinned on the floor.

"Stop!" I cried weakly. They didn't hear me over the sound of Carlisle punching Cauis off him. I felt my anger overwhelm me as Cauis bit Carlisle. I saw red. Literally. Red covered my eyes and I could feel my two front teeth become sharp. "STOP!" I growled fiercely. Without thinking I attacked Cauis. I guess I was too fast for him, because he was surprised when I punched him off of Carlisle. Grabbing his shirt, I bit his neck. I heard him howl in pain as I let go of him. "Leave. Him. Alone." I growled. I could see regularly now and my teeth returned to normal.

"Are you okay Isabelle?" Carlisle asked inspecting me. I looked at him and gasped slightly. There were tiny scars on his chest. His shirt obviously torn from the brawl. "Isabelle, sweetie, why are you crying?" Carlisle asked.

"Because. You're hurt and it's my fault." I wailed.

"No Belle. I'm fine. Trust me." He kneeled down and scooped me up. "Rest now my little angel." I nodded weakly and fell asleep. "I can't do this to Belle anymore." Were the last words I heard.

**CPOV**

I looked at the sleeping child in my arms. "I can't do this to Belle anymore. I understand that Cauis has been here before me so me and Belle will leave." I said turning to the others.

"Oh no!" Jane cried. "You can't leave!"

"_You_ can leave but Isabelle stays." Heidi growled.

"No. Take that she devil of a witch with you." Cauis said standing up. He was rubbing the spot where little Belle bit him.

"Cauis if you don't stop talking about her that way, we won't hold Carlisle back. Heck we'll even help him dismantle you." Heidi and Jane growled.

"Why are you defending her? She's a stupid little girl. A _Human_ no less!"

"Calm down Cauis." Aro said. "Carlisle we would love to have you and Belle stay longer. Even if it means putting the idiot," He jerked his thumb towards Cauis who snarled. "Out. I think it'll be very interesting living with this little girl. She will be a powerful one."

I looked down at the sleeping Belle. She was clinging onto me, mumbling something about ridding the world of idiots like Cauis. This caused everyone to snicker. I remembered how Belle had stormed in a few minutes ago. Her emerald eyes had turned blood red, and her fangs had grown in. Belle was fast and strong at the same time.

"Come Carlisle. We'll lay her back on the table. Once she wakes up, we'll begin the transfusion." I followed Jane and placed Belle onto the table. I kissed her on her forehead. "Sleep well my little angel." I turned to leave, but something tugged on my arm.

"Daddy. Stay with me?" Belle whimpered.

"Always." I lifted her up and went to sit on the bed. She curled up against my chest.

"Love you daddy." She murmured in her sleep.

"I love you too."

**Sometime later....**

**BPOV**

"Everything is going to be fine Belle. I promise."

"Promise to stay by my side." Carlisle sighed.

"Yes. I promise. Okay Jane. We're ready." I felt Carlisle wrap his arms around my head, and Heidi grabbed my legs.

"Okay. Hold still. I don't want to stick you in the wrong place." Jane took something and poked it into my now stitched up stomach. I bit my lip as she pushed it further into my stomach. "Ready?" I nodded. I felt some liquid enter into my system. For a second nothing happened. Then, as Jane took the thing outta my stomach, I felt as if my muscles were on fire.

"Daddy! MY Stomach! It's on fire!"

"Isabelle its okay." I felt something cold on my stomach.

"Isabelle. We are going to leave you here with Carlisle. We'll come and check on you in 3 days." Jane said. I heard the rest of them leave. "Carlisle be strong. Don't suck the venom out. This is critical."

Carlisle nodded and Jane left. Leaving me to writher in pain.

**CPOV**

It's been 3 days. It was so hard not to suck the venom out. Even now, I wanted to suck the venom out. She only had about 5 more minutes till it was all done and over. The first day was the hardest. I had to move away as I watched her writher in pain. I knew if I was too close, I would end up sucking out the venom. On the second day I had to hold her down for a few minutes. She twisted and thrashed about in pain. She almost fell off the table one time. Heidi came in on the second day. She said they could hear Belle screaming from across the courtyard. She helped me hold her down as she thrashed about. Occasionally we held our ears as she screamed in agony.

"Carlisle. Any more pacing and you'll wear a hole in the ground." Heidi commented.

"I'm nervous."

"Doctor Jane is here." Jane said bouncing into the room. "Let me check and see how my favorite little patient is." I noticed that Belle had stopped writhering around. "Don't worry Carlisle. She's fine." Jane assured at my expression. "The operation was a success." She motioned for me to come over. "Put your ear close to her heart." I did as she asked. I could hear her heartbeat, but it was faint.

"Her heart is faint now and will completely stop in about 10 or more years. She has a temperature of about 65 degrees."

"Will that decrease?"

"As she grows in age it will. Her body isn't indestructible yet, but should be in about 2yrs. Right of now she can heal fast from cuts and bruises and sickness won't last long inside of her."

"What about the venom?"

"The venom is now happily responding to your venom. Don't worry. She'll make it."

"Thank you for everything Jane."

"No problem." She said and left. Heidi trailed right behind her.

"Belle, honey can you hear me?"

"Daddy?" She asked opening her eyes. I noticed her eyes had turned a strange red color.

"I'm here Baby."

"Daddy. Now we can be together forever." She said smiling weak smile.

"Yeah. Rest now my little angel." She nodded and fell asleep. I carried her to the bed and laid with her. I kissed her on  
her forehead. 'Be safe and healthy my little Belle.' I prayed.

**BPOV**

I did it. I went through all that pain. For one reason only. My father.  
'Please keep me in good health. I want my father to be happy. And I'm the only thing that makes him happy. Please watch over him and me.' I prayed. I love you daddy. I did this all for you.

**Here is the 5th chapter. I sorry it took too long. That's all I have to say. Don't forget to keep reviewing and (I guess) voting. Luvs ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZUP PEEPS! Here with chapter 6! I know you guys are sick of 5yr old Belle and are wondering; Will she grow older or stay the same. Well I'm here to answer your answers. So let's get started with Chapter 6!**

**3 Years Later....  
BPOV**

"Have a good day sweetie!" Jane called from the threshold of our house

"I will." I called out.

"Come on Isabella!" two girls with brown hair cried.

"I'm coming!" I giggled.

"Isabelle." I turned and saw Carlisle walking up to me. "You forgot your lunch." He said smiling.

"Thank you very much daddy. Have a good day at work. See you tonight."

"Isabelle we're gonna be late!" I giggled and ran towards my friend.

It had been 3yrs since I had that operation. We stayed in Volterra for 6 months after my change, then it started getting sunnier and we moved. The first year was hard. While I still ate and slept, occasionally I had to go and hunt. Maybe once or twice every 3 months. Last year we had recently moved to Anchorage, Alaska. The largest city in Alaska. But before we could move to this largely populated city, we had to tame Jane and Heidi. Seeing as they were the most capable to take care of a child, Heidi had 2 children, they moved in with us. It was uncle Aro's idea. I loved living in Anchorage. They had often had a common problem with bears, or moose running loose in the city. At night, when everyone was asleep, we hunted down what we could and let the rest go. Anchorage had little to no sunlight. One hour of sunlight everyday at 6 am. So Dad worked days and some nights. As of now it was summer. Which means the weather is about 55-78 degrees Fahrenheit

"What took you so long?" My best friend Alyssa asked. Her sister, Karen, standing next to her. Both of them were huddled against each other. Their long brown hair meshed together and they shut their eyes as a fierce wind blew.

"Sorry. I forgot my lunch."

"Isabella you are so clumsy." Karen laughed. We made our way to the school as quickly as possible.

"Aren't you glad that war is finally over?" Me and Karen nodded in agreement. It had been 3 years since the war ended. All was calm.

"Isabelle! Honey!" We all looked up and saw Hannah, a bleached blond, cried. "I'm going to miss you." She wailed.

"God Hannah! You act like she is moving half-way across the world."

"Um. Karen. I am."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry guys but my dad got a great job offer and my aunt is moving down there as well because she has to take care of my Uncle." I smiled apologetically.

"Come on. We have to get to class." Hannah urged.

"Hannah are you up to something?" I asked. She froze and then smiled.

"Nooo. Why?" She asked innocently.

"You never want to go to class. Even if it is on the last day of school. I was hoping we could go in the woods."

"Come on!" Hannah said pulling on my arm. We walked into the school. I noticed how it was unusually quiet. Not a child walked in the school. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ready?" Karen asked. I nodded.

"It's just school." I said. Karen opened the door. Hundreds of kids jumped up and yelled surprise.

"Oh Belle we're gonna miss you." Ms. O'Riley exclaimed. It was pure torture. I noticed Carlisle and Jane standing in the back, both smiling big and wide. I growled and reminded myself to kill them when I got home.

"Come on Belle. Let's dance." I groaned as Hannah pulled on my arm. "Come Belle. One last dance with us. Please." I looked into those desperate eyes and finally agreed. What pure torture that was.

*******

"Did you really have to do that?" I snarled at my father. We were currently running through Oklahoma. It was 10 at night and I was exhausted. So I bunked with Carlisle.

"Well it was Hannah's idea." Carlisle smiled.

"Doesn't mean you actually had to through it." I mumbled.

"Why do you hate parties so much?"

"Well it all happened when I was 4."

{Flashback}

A 4 year old Belle stood in the middle of a grand room. It was her aunt's birthday and Belle was looking for her mother.  
"Excuse me." she muttered over and over as she winded her way across the massive hall. Finally spotting her mother, Belle ran towards her. Of course you would've thought she would've saw the man coming, however she didn't. Being so small the man didn't see her either. The man tripped over her. Causing the man to drop the cake on the floor. Her aunt slipped and slid, the cake trailing behind her. Bella heard a crash and slowly turned. Her aunt was stomping to her, cake all over her dress.  
"YOU LITTLE MONSTER! OUT!" Bella was forced to stand outside in the freezing cold.  
{End Flashback}

"And that's why I hate parties." I mumbled.  
Heidi and Jane giggled.

"Okay Belle. My angel, no more parties."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Good. Now let me down. I can run the rest of the way."

**Later...**

"It. Is. HOT!" I cried pretending to faint. I looked around. The sun was beaming down on my skin burning it to certain extent. I got to walk around during the day by myself because Dad and Jane couldn't come outside. "Shoot." I cried as I felt my skin overheat. I threw of my coat and into the woods. Oh snap. I had wondered to far away from home. Dad would have my head. I turned to leave, when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped 10 feet into the air. "W-W-Who's there?" I stammered.

"P-Please. Help." A man with honey blond hair and red eyes stumbled out of the bushes.

"Oh my god!" I rushed forward to carry him. I tried to lift him up, but not even my half vampire side could hold him up. I hadn't fully developed yet. I managed to drag him half-way out the forest, before stopping and resting. It was starting to get dark now. How did time pass so quickly?

"Are you hungry?" I asked 15 minutes after we made it out of the forest. It was pitch black now. He just nodded. "I'll be right back." I disappeared and ran through the forest. I looked around the forest before spotting some deer and buffalo. I snagged me some deer and buffalo, before carrying a deer back for him.

"Here." I said dropping the deer at his feet.

"Humans don't eat raw food." he stated.

"That's the point. You aren't human. Are you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're like my father. You have no heartbeat. Unless there is another mythical creature that can walk around with no heartbeat, then you're obviously a vampire."

"I guess that makes you one as well." I nodded.

"Yes. However we feed off of Animals instead of humans. They're good." I assured. He was skeptical at first but after awhile he sunk his teeth into it. I waited till he was done, and to half strength to start moving.

It was easier now that he had some of his strength back.  
"Isabelle?" I heard Carlisle call out. Shouldn't he be at work?

"By the way, my name is Isabella." I hissed to the man. He chuckled a little.

"Isabella where have you been? I was wo-" His gaze wondered to the man.

"Dad this is-"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Yeah what he said.. He's a vampire. Like us. Only he isn't a vegetarian." I frowned at the last part. "Jasper this is  
Carlisle Cullen. He's my father." I smiled and hugged him.

Carlisle stuck his hand out and Jasper shook it.

"Carlisle? Who is it? Is it Isabelle?" Jane asked descending the down the stairs, Heidi close behind.

"Heidi, Jane this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Jane and Heidi Cullen."

"They're my aunts!" I chirped.

"Hello." Jane grabbed his hand and pumped it up and down.

"HI!" She cried enthusiastically.

"Did she have anything sweet?" I asked at her hyper nature.

"Come in and tell us your tale." Heidi said. I saw Jasper look at me.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

"Okay well not to long ago, I joined the army. I pretended that I was 18 when I was really 17." I could see why. Jasper  
was tall and muscular, yet lean. "When I was 18, I met this girl. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. Alice for short.  
She was a nurse. It was love at first sight. Every time we had time off, we spent it together. By the time I was 20, I realized that I wanted to marry her. The night I proposed, was the night I was changed."

"We were walking around at night. I had just got done transporting the soldiers to someplace safe, when we came across three women. They were beautiful. All three had red hair and eyes to match. They talked in low voices. One moved towards me and Alice got jealous. She attacked without thinking."

"She was bit huh?" He nodded. "And you tried to save her and got bit as well." He nodded. I sighed. "And you presumed her dead." He nodded again. Men were idiots. Plain and simple.

"-"

"Call him Carlisle." All three female stated.

"Carlisle. Do you mind if I stay here."

"Yes!" The two men looked at us girls. "Please!"

Carlisle laughed. "Okay, okay. Welcome to the family Jasper." We cheered.

**Hey guys sorry this is kinda rushed. I promise next chapter will be a whole lot better. But I will update soon. Promise.**


	7. Father and Daughter

**Hello guys. What's up? I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story. The voting for couples is almost over. I'm closing the poll when I get to chapter 9 or 10. So keep voting. ON with chapter 7**

**Chapter: 7  
2yrs Later**

BPOV

It was a beautiful April morning. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, flowers were in bloom, and it was a perfect day. And since it was such a beautiful day, Jane and Heidi gave me the day off from school and let me enjoy this day. I think they didn't want me around as they planned something horrific for my birthday. I had made them pinkie swear not to do anything big. Knowing them, they had some part of their body crossed.

"Jazzy. Here boy!" I whistled. A small red and gray fox bounded into the living room. "Hey boy. How are you?" He barked in acknowledgement. Okay so he may not be a fox, but he looks like one. He was an Akita Inu, a dog imported from Japan that I had gotten for my 9th birthday. I remember how, after a big argument with Jasper, I persuaded dad to buy me one.

{Flashback}  
**3rd person POV**

It was Bella's 9th birthday and her Aunts insisted on doing something nice. Bella didn't want a big party, or fancy presents. What she wanted was someone to keep her company. She walked to school that day, she saw all her friends and their families holding small animals and some large animals standing next to them. That's when Bella knew she just had to have a dog.

"Why do you want a dog?" Jasper asked that night.

"Because all my friends have one, and I'm lonely. You're always gone with dad for taming, Jane and Heidi spend most of their time in Volterra nowadays. What about me? I come home at 5 to an empty house." She whined.

"Taming?" She nodded. "What now I'm some animal?"

"No. I'm just saying, you're still learning to control your thirst."

"And what makes you think I won't eat the dog."

"I wish you would! I will tear you limb from limb."

"Like I'm scared of you!"

"Oh you would WANT to be!" Carlisle sighed. Sometimes he wondered if letting Jasper stay with them was a mistake.

The most change in the house was the noise. All night long those two fought. Literally. They normally started after dinner at 6 and didn't stop arguing till 2. There were some cases where Bella didn't go to sleep until 9 in the morning. By that time she was tired and it was time for Carlisle to step in and point out she has school in the morning.

"Okay that's enough you two. Bella I think a dog will be nice."

"Sweet can I get one imported from Japan?" She asked.

"Why Japan?"

"Because I've always wanted to have a Japanese dog. Or some awesome dog. Please daddy." Carlisle couldn't help but give in too the big sad eyes. So that week they went to Japan. However that caused some more issues. Bella and Jasper argued even more, but sometimes they got into fights. Everyday, One of them had a new scar. Carlisle sighed. Raising children was harder than ever.

{End Flashback}

I smiled at the memory of how I managed to con Jasper to let the dog in. It wasn't easy, but it was worth while. I took him around the block. Just 6 months after Jasper joined the coven, we had moved to Rochester, NY. That way we could work on Jasper's self-control. I thought that Rochester was amazingly beautiful. Especially in the spring and summer months. It was always sunny though, so my family couldn't get out much, except to hunt.

"Come on boy. Let's go home." It didn't usually get hot until May or June, so it was about 50 degrees. I guess it has something to do with the time. It WAS 5 in the morning. I hated moving. Dad promised we wouldn't move for a while, but I don't take the moving conversation seriously.

{Flasback}

"I. Don't. Want. To. MOVE!" a 9yr old Bella screeched.

"Belle, I know you don't want to leave your friends, but we have to move." Carlisle said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You were gone the whole year!" Bella sobbed. Carlisle winced. He didn't like to see Bella cry. It broke his dead heart. He had dry sobbed when he left. He couldn't be away from his little angel more than 6 hours. Even then he couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could he could go home and talk with her.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I promise we won't move for a while."

Bella snorted. "Whatever." She mumbled and turned away. Carlisle chuckled. That was _his_ Belle.

{End Flashback}

I laughed as I walked through the door.

"Bella?" I rolled my eyes. They should know my scent.

"What?" I asked. I kicked off my shoes and let Jazzy go. He bounded into the other room.

"You have a letter." Jane said handing it to me as I walked into the living room.  
I looked at the letter and read where it came from Rome Hospital. I frowned. I didn't know anyone from Rome. Did I? Mom lives in Berlin, the capital of Germany. Or so I thought.

_Dear Isabelle Maria Alba Swanson,_

_We are sad to inform you that your mother, Renee Adeline Swanson, is quickly dieing. Her last request is that she sees you before she passes away. Inside of the envelope we have sent you 3 train tickets. We hope you are able to make it._

_Signed Phil Dwyer._

I re-read the letter six times, before I finally broke down.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry.." Jane cried wrapping me up in her stone arms. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Belle? Honey I'm so sorry." Carlisle said taking me in his arms. "I know you were close to your mother." I felt relief  
wash over me. Dumb Jasper.. He always ruins my moments. Jasper had the ability to shift a person's mood. Everyone thought it was cool. I however hated it. He always made me feel weird.

"Dad can we go?" I asked ignoring Jasper.

"Of course my Butterfly." I smiled at that nickname. It was a new name that only daddy used.

{Flashback}

A 6yr old Bella stood outside of her Uncle's cavern. She had been wondering aimlessly, when she came across some trees. Her dad and uncles warned her to stay away from trees. Cauis persuaded her to go. Bella figured it was only because he wanted to eat her. So ignoring her Father and Uncle's rules, Bella did what any 6 year old would've done. She climbed the tree. Mind you Bella hadn't fully developed in strength yet, but she was still heavy. She didn't go far. She saw a bug that flew up to her; she lost her balance and fell. When she got home she found out she had a broken wrist and leg.

"Bella how did you fall?" Carlisle asked, wrapping her leg.

"I climbed a tree and then there was this bug and It flew and landed on my nose. It's wings were huge!" Belle exclaimed. Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm glad you're okay...my little butterfly." Bella looked at him as he walked out.

"Wait! Dad what's a butterfly?"

{End Flashback}

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" I jumped slightly at the sound of Jasper's voice. "We're here" I stretched and noticed he was carrying me.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.  
"Well sorry for being nice." He scowled. I stuck out my tounge and he copied my movements.  
"You must be Isabella. You're mom said you were always playful and childish." A man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Phil and you must be Carlisle and Jasper." He shook dad's hand. "Follow me please." __

"Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. It had been a long ride over to the hospital. I fidgeted the whole way, with Jasper silently complaining about how I was making him uncomfortable. When we finally did pull up to the hospital, I felt my heart speed up, which is impossible for me.  
"This way." Phil opened the door. It was the first time I had seen her in 5 whole years. She was paler than I had remembered. There were dark purple bags under her eyes, and she had bruises that covered her arms. Her hair was completely gone, and you could see her ribs through her gown. Her eyes weren't that sparkling, happy brown anymore. More of a dull brown that was on the border of gray.

"Isabelle? Is that you honey?' I saw her search around for me. Almost as if she was blind.  
"I'm here mommy." I whispered taking her hand. "What's wrong with her?" I asked turning my head to Phil.  
"She's gone blind and has been for about 3 months. Just yesterday her hearing kind of failed."  
"So she's deaf and blind?" Carlisle asked.  
"No she can hear you just not as well as normal."  
"Isabelle mommy's missed you so much."  
"I missed you too mommy." I said softly. "Mommy. I found daddy."  
"I'm glad you did. Is he here?"  
"Yeah." I moved out of the way so Dad could sit and talk to her. Jasper led me outside were I cried. "Five Years." I sobbed. "Five years since I've seen her. I could've made her better." Jasper sighed, finding his power completely useless, that and he didn't want me anymore upset at him, he wrapped me in his cold arms. "Thanks Jazzy." I sniffled.  
"No problem. Come on. I'll take you to get something to eat." We went out to some place diserted, and ate. Well I did, Jasper took small bites. We laughed and talked, which is rare seeing as we argue every chance we get. When we got back dad was standing outside with his arms crossed, his face sullen, and if he could he would've broken down at the sight of me.  
"Dad what's wrong?" I asked instantly worried that something bad happened to mom.  
"Belle I'm so sorry. They did everything they could." He wrapped his arms around me as the news sunk in.  
Bravel I asked. "When's the funeral?"  
"In three days. Then we will look over the will." I nodded and turned on my heels. "Belle. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay daddy. I'll be waiting at the park." I turned and left. I just wanted to be alone and cry my heart out.

**CPOV**

I hated to see Belle so sad. She was my little butterfly, my soul, my angel. I would give up everything I had just to see her happy. So when she left her mother and me alone, I decided I had to tell Renee the truth. I looked to Phil to give us some privacy and he left. I listened to his footsteps retract down the hall till they were all the way across the hospital.  
"Carlisle. It's good to see you again. Or in my case feel." She chuckled. "Thank you so much for taking care of Isabelle."  
"No problem. Renee I need to tell you something important."  
"What is it?"  
"Remember how I told you I couldn't have children because of a diease? Well the real reason is that I'm a...vampire." I saw her grey eyes widened in fear. "Renee what's wrong?"  
"I know you must think I cheated on you, but I swear Carlisle I didn't! What?" She screeched when I chuckled.  
"Honey, outta all the things to be scared of, you think I think you cheated on me?" She nodded. "Honey I could never be mad at you. I would never believe that. I'm glad that you did have Belle. I love her so much."  
"How does she like her nickname?" Renee asked smirking.  
"She's gotten used to it." I smiled.  
"So why didn't you tell me?" She questioned.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"So Belle? Is she?"  
"Yes. But the real reason I'm telling you now is that I want Belle to be happy. You could join me and Belle in immorality."  
"A-a-are you sure?" I nodded against her hand. "Oh Carlisle! I would love to!"  
"But you would have to spend some time away from Belle. Maybe about 6-10 years. You could live in the woods. That way you can get used to eating animals." She nodded.  
"I wouldn't mind." All was silent. "Carlisle?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Could you do it tonight? I want to be with Bella quicker. Don't tell her though. Tell her I passed and my funeral is in 3 days. I want a closed casket." I nodded. I poked my head out the door and called for Phil. Renee had managed to slow down her heartbeat and Phil pronounced her dead. I told him I would take care of it.  
"I'm a doctor." he nodded and left. I picked her up and kissed her lightly on her forehead. I moved outside behind the hospital in the alley and bit her. I decided to keep her somewhere safe. I put her in a place next to ours. It was empty and abandonded. I laid her on the floor. I hurried back and arrived in front moments before Belle. I arranged my face to look sullen and sad.

"Dad what's wrong?" Belle asked.  
""Belle I'm so sorry. They did everything they could." I wrapped my arms around her as the news sunk in.  
Bravely she asked. "When's the funeral?"  
"In three days. Then we will look over the will."she nodded and turned on her heels. "Belle. I'm sorry." She nodded and left.  
"She ain't dead is she?" Jasper said noticing that I was lying.  
"No."  
"You changed her didn't you?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I wish I had more than a nod." I shook my head.  
"Good enough?"  
"Dad. I'm serious."  
"As am I. I wan't Belle to be happy."  
"Yes because everyone is happy when they have vampires for parents." He muttered sarcastically.  
"Some people enjoy it."  
"And some don't." I rolled my eyes.  
"Come. Let's go and get Belle." He shrugged and followed after me.  
"I still think this is a huge mistake." he muttered.. I sighed. Children.

**3 days later...  
BPOV**

I spent the last 3 days crying my eyes out. I woke up crying and went to bed crying. Jasper said I cried in my sleep sometimes. Dad was gone most of the time. I didn't blame him. I would've left to.

"Belle, honey it's time to go." Jane said popping her head in. She had arrived two days after we did, so she and Heidi could be here with us. Jazzy even came. I silently nodded and pulled my black dress on. The ride to the burial was quiet. Dad and Jasper were dressed in black dress shirts and pants. We girls had black dresses. I hated how Jane did my hair. She had put them in two pigtails with ribbons. Curse those people for having colorful string. The coach came to a abrubt stopped and we filled out.

"Bella if you don't want to do this it's fine." Carlisle said.  
"No." I whispered. "I have to pay my last respects to mommy." I took a deep breath and continued walking. It didn't surprise me how many people had came to the funeral. I saw my grandmother Alba Cortez, my grandfather Adolfo Cortez, my aunts Alicia, Maria, Juana, and Ambra. My uncles Alfonso, Adelric, and Abele. I saw the Johnsons who lived next door to us, the Gonzales, the Hernandezes, and all of Rome. Mom had been a lovely person. People say she was an angel that god had sent them, and I was her little helper. My grandparents walked up to me and hugged me. My great-grandmother, Carina, hugged me as well. All of them sobbing. They were warm towards Carlisle.

They were either to wrapped up in their sorrow, or they could really care less. Either way they didn't notice that dad hadn't aged in the past 15 years. 5years since they met, 5 years since I found him and 5yrs now. I also noticed my step-father, Charlie Swan. He looked sober enough. Yet I was getting a bad vibe. Especially when he glared at me. The service was short and sweet and we went home an hour after it started. I decided to wander around, so I could clear my head. I sat in the local park and cried and cried. It was dark by the time I stopped crying long enough to finally go home. It was then my life changed.

I had been walking, taking a longer route so I could completely stop, when I saw Charlie stumble upon me. It was obvious from his movements that he was drunk.  
"You're Isabelle right?" I nodded. "That brat of a child Renee had." *Sorry Charlie fans. But if you want to flame direct it to my cousin. :D* He snorted. "Don't know why she talked about you all the time. You ain't that cute!" I held my breath. His breath smelled of achol and tabacco. "Well. Let's see how pretty you really are!" He grabbed my hand and jerked me into an alley way.  
"STOP!" I cried struggling against him. He slapped me and told me to be still. "LET ME GO!" I said ignoring his threats.  
"Move and I cut you." he threatened taking out a knife.  
"Please. Let me go." I sobbed.  
"You'll pay for what you did!" He hissed and cut my cheek.  
"AAAHHHHHH!"

**RPOV**

I had been out in the park with my husband of 20 years, when I heard a scream.  
"Emmett. Did you here that?" I asked.  
"Yeah come on." I followed him to the sound. I smelt blood and whisky, so I followed the scent. We came upon an alley way. There was a man with short shaggy brown hair and a little girl who was struggling against him and crying.  
"Don't just stand there! Help her Emmett!" When I saw he hadn't moved I screamed more. "He's raping the poor girl! EMMETT!" I cried.  
"I'm on it Rose." Emmett rushed forward and threw the man against the wall. I heard a shattering sound as the man was thrown through the wall. "Sorry don't know me own strength chap." Emmett said with a smile on his face.  
I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. I rushed forward and picked up the little girl. I checked over her, furious that a man could hurt a little child like that.  
"If only she had an address stamped to her!" I cried out in frustration..  
"Uh...Rose." He pointed to the stamp with an address on it. My mouth formed into an 'Oh'. "Well come on. We have to get her home." I nodded and followed him.

**CPOV**

I paced around the room as the clock struck 12. Wow. Weird. Belle had been gone a whole 6 hours. Which was weird because she was always home between 9 and 11:30. There were times she came home at 11:45. Other than that she never stayed out late. I could feel their eyes on me, and Jasper as he tried to calm my anxiety. But nothing could calm me down. Not when my only _biological_ child was out there, alone, maybe even scared.

"JASPER! STOP IT!" I snapped. I saw his face fall just a little and I instantly regretted it.  
"Carlisle he's just trying to help. I'm sure Belle is just fine." Jane said comforting me. I calmed down and part of it was thanks to Jasper. Then I smelt something I hoped I never had to smell. Belle's blood. Her scent smelled of roses, jasmine, and...was that whisky? I smelt something even worst than that...she smelled of sex.

'Oh Belle. What have you done?' I asked my self. There was a soft knock on the door and Jane rushed to open it. A woman that was tall, statesque, and an elegant figure. She had strawberry blonde hair that waved and went down the middle of her back. She also had golden eyes just like us. Next to her stood a very tall man of around 6'5, a round face, and dark brown hair. He looked like a child. In the woman's arms was my precious Belle. Her hair down, blood was all over her dress, I could see the whisky stains on her dress and there was some newly spilled stains as well. Her eyes were closed, yet peaceful.

"What happened to her?" I asked. The woman looked around nervously before answering (haha. That's a funny word.)  
"We found her in an alleyway. There was a man with her. It looked as though he was raping her. We heard her screams and went to investigate." The man shifted nervously. Jasper fidgeted in his seat before making his way over to Belle.  
"We found an address in her dress," I silently thanked Jane and Heidi in my head. "so we came here to see if anyone recognized her." I gently took Belle into my arms.  
"D-d-daddy?" She asked stirring awake.  
"Shh. Belle, dear I'm here. Belle, honey, I need you to tell me what happened." I saw her face rearrange in fear and tear poured out of her eyes.  
"Oh daddy I'm sorry! I-I-I couldn't st-I couldn't stop him." She sobbed. Instantly I felt angry. I was going to kill whoever did this to my precious butterfly.  
"Bella? Who did it?" I asked, feeling Jasper trying to contain my anger.  
"It was Charlie daddy." I froze. The man her mother had married. That druken idiot? Oh yeah, I was going to feed on a human tonight. I felt my anger rise as Jasper got angry too, but seeing as we had guest he lowered it down.  
"Thank you so much-"  
"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett." Emmett gave a shy smile and a small wave.  
"Well Rosalie and Emmett, why don't you two stay the night. You must be tire-"  
"Actually no we're not." Without meaning to, I found no heartbeat.  
"Carlisle?" Jane asked worried as I made my way to the door. I handed Bella to Belle.  
"I'll be back." I muttered and headed out the door.  
"I'm coming with you!" Heidi and Emmett called. Rosalie and Jane had worried expressions on their faces. I had some business to deal with.

**RPOV**

I watched as my husband took off with some unknown stranger. Trust Emmett to have to be the hero.  
"What do we do now?" I asked.  
"Do you mind helping me clean her?" She asked a small sad smile on her face.  
"Not at all." I said hugging her in a comforting way. We got the girl, who had fallen asleep again, into the tub and bathed her. I wondered if it had really been that bad. She had scars on her cheek and all over her body. Especially on her arms. I noticed her heartbeat was beating slower than normal humans. Her skin was warm, yet it was cold as well. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked slightly worried.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well she has so many scars, her heart is slowing down, and she feels as though her body has been stuck in a freezer. Is it normal?" I saw Jane's face scrunch up.  
"Actually, Belle is half vampire." Oh. Okay. Wait. WHAT!  
"I thought vampires can't have children." was the first thought that came outta my mouth.  
"We were surprised as well." She chuckled. "You knowing that could only mean one thing."  
"Yeah. I'm a vampire as well." She gave me 'Do-you-want-to-tell-me-the-easy-way-or-the-hard-way?' "Well it all started back when I was 16. I had been on a walk in the woods, when a beautiful man had came upon me. He was dazzling. We sat and chatted for a while. We met everyday after that. We soon grew in love. One day, two years later, We met in our usual spot. There was something odd about Emmett. His eyes were unusally red. Normally they were kind of gray. That day his eyes were like a blood red color. He seemed angry and lashed out on me. He bit me and drained me of more than half my blood, but he stopped when he relised what he was doing. I forgave him. It wasn't his fault. A newborn had challenged him. We roamed the earth for 20yrs before ending up here." I sighed. "Every time he looks at me, he gets this sad look in his eyes. As if I might leave or turn against him one day." I heard Jane start to dry sob.  
"That is such a beautiful story." She sobbed. Man is she a nutcase. We got Belle outta the bathtub and dressed her in her night clothes.  
"Please. Stay!" Belle sobbed in her dreams. Her hands clutching my dress. I had never seen a child so scared in her life.  
"When Carlisle gets home we have to talk about homing arrangements." Jane sighed.

**CPOV**

I hadn't had a human in a century. Nor was I ever. So When I finally did catch up to Charlie, I let Emmett take care of him. I heard his screams of agony as Emmett and Heidi tore him limb from limb. Literally. Didn't ask how Emmett could do that, didn't care. All I wanted was for him to be put to justice. What goes around comes around. Literally.

**REPOV**

I couldn't believe he did that! That no good for nothing jerk! He had hurt my poor little Isabelle. That night, after Charlie had been disembodied, I visited Carlisle. Don't know if he heard me, but I told him I was going to start a new life and tell Isabelle I'm sorry. Isabelle, honey, I'm sorry.

**BPOV**

I awoke to a blinding light in my eyes. It took awhile to relize what had happen, but once I did I started sobbing.  
"Belle? Honey don't cry. Daddy's here." I felt my dad take me into his arms.  
"Dad I was so scared! I tried to stop him but then he knocked me out.. I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" I could feel him shaking as I sobbed against him.  
"Belle. It's all my fault. I should've gone with you. Belle, I will never let you out of my sight again. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. In all the years I've spent with my father, I've never seen him cry. Never. But now, as the sun shone upon his cold skin, causing it to glitter, we sat there. Sobbing together. As Father and daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

"GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK!"

"Haha! NO WAY!"

"EMMETT GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK!"

"COME AND CATCH ME!" Emmett shouted ever so playfully. I could hear footsteps thunder across the floors and something break. If I'm correct, it's probably a lamp…once again. I heard a growl of frustration then a loud thump, as Emmett came flying down the stairs. A fuming Heidi came down the stairs all the while kicking Emmett. I sighed and shook my head.

"Now will you give me my stuff?" Heidi growled. Emmett laughed and handed her the object.

"Hey dad!" He cried making his way over to me. "Hey short stuff." The door opened and Belle walked in. Her long raven hair had somehow managed to turn a golden Strawberry blonde in the past 2 years. She was soaked to the bone. Not surprising. After all it was raining pretty good outside.

"Emmett I'm not short, you're just freakishly huge." She snorted. I had been amazed. Belle had taking a likening to Emmett and could always be seen around him, or Rose, or Jasper. I guess it was because he had saved her from that accident two years ago. It was hard. During the first year she only stood around me, Emmett and Rosalie. She hid every time she came to the hospital from me, she cried any time Jasper, or any other male came near her. The worst was the fact how she woke up every night, screaming, how she couldn't get a good night's sleep after that accident. After awhile it got so bad, we had to take her out of school. She would isolate herself from all the other kids, she fell asleep in class, only to wake up screaming. And she cried every time one of her teachers came near her.

"Hey dad. I'll be up in my room."

"Wouldn't go in there just yet." I swear I saw steam coming out her ears. You see Emmett and Rosalie had a little bit of a problem. They were a little to intimate. Their favorite place happened to be Belle's room. It always started with Emmett stealing one of Belle's things so he could prank her, then Rosalie would come in. Next thing I know I hear Belle yelling and screaming. She's even attacked them.

"Hey short stuff. It's not like that. It's just that Heidi was chasing me and we were wrestling and, well, there are some huge holes in your wall."

"How many?" She asked. You could practically see the venom dropping from her mouth.

"About four or five."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. You see I was trying to dodge her so she threw a TV, a bed, a radio, and a desk."

"And where did the fifth hole come from?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Rosalie." Belle was just seething with anger. She stormed up to her room. We all heard screaming of frustration, a crash, a thud and then a yelp. Belle came back down with some plaster in her hands. Something tells me we're going to have to move again.

"There Emmett. Now your room looks exactly like mine. Only more holes and no floor." I heard a crash. Next thing I knew there was no more right side of the house. I sighed. Emmett and Rosalie basically had the whole right side of the house. Knowing Belle, she had probably ripped some plaster out.

"I'm going to go pack." Belle said ever so innocently.

**A year later...**

"You're an idiot!"

"You're stupid!"

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN! YOU TOO EMMETT!" I sighed.

'Here they go again.' Was peace not sacred anymore? It seemed like Belle was always getting into a fight with Jasper or Emmett. Emmett just shrugged it off and laughed. Jasper however was affected by her anger and started shouting back as well. As if on queue, Emmett started roaring with laughter. I don't know why I even brought them with me. Oh yeah they forced themselves on me.

"Are they always like that?" Kimmie, my secretary, asked. She was a vampire like me. I had met her when we lived in Alaska about 2yrs ago. Her family had been attacked and all of children had been turned into vampires. Luckily they were just some tall 13yr old boys. I nodded in shame. She laughed. "Your family humors us and the other employees." I smiled my bright smile. She was the only one who didn't swoon over me. Maybe it was because she actually had a life. "I wish my family was like that. They're just perfect little angels. I like drama. But the good kind."

"There's good kind?" I asked.

"Yeah the kind that just makes you laugh during and after." She chuckled. "Anyways there's a young woman here. She thinks she broke her leg." I cocked an eyebrow. How does someone _think_ they broke something? A leg for that matter. I mean you do have to walk on it, so it should be pretty obvious.

I sighed. "Bring her in." She stuck her head out the window and yelled for her. A moment later a teenager around the age of 17 came in. She had long curly caramel colored hair and beautiful brown eyes to match. Even though she had a broken leg, she still managed to walk somehow.

'She's brave.' I though as she sat down on the stool. I picked up her file. 'Hmm Esme Anne Platt. Cute name.' I saw her look around shyly. "Well good afternoon Esme. What can I do for you?" I asked in my professional voice, which Belle says sounds the same as my love tone. She says I used that same tone every time I tuck her into bed, or console her. Anytime I show that she is my number 1.

"Well , I-"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle. I think I broke my leg."

"Well we'll check and see okay." She nodded. After doing some reflex tests, we found that it was indeed broken. "Just stay off of it for about 2-3 weeks and you should be fine. I'll prescribe some medicine to help with pain. Here ya go." I handed her a slip. "Be safe."

"I will Dr-Carlisle." She smiled and left. 'Gawd she looked like an angel!' I thought.

"OOH! Somebody has a crush on their patient." Kimmie teased.

"I do not."

"Whatever." _CRASH!_ "Sounds like Someone just broke your office window. I sighed. Why can't my family ever have any peace?

"EMMETT YOU'RE BEING AN A-"

"BELLE!" Kimmie giggled as I sighed. "Wanna trade families?" There was another crash and a yelp.

"At least it's just us." Thank God.

**3 Years later...**

**BPOV**

I used to watch from the shadows. He had been seeing her everyday for 3 weeks. Why? Didn't he love someone else? Didn't he love...mom? Oh yeah. She was dead. I felt hot, angry tears well up in my eyes. Why would he betray her like this? Why? If he truly loved mom he would've sulked and stayed with me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Heidi, and Jane. Not with her. Esme. That was her name. A woman no older than 17. I pondered over this. Why would he fall in love with a human? Then again why did he fall in love with my mom? So many questions, not enough time. What really broke my heart, yet it made my frustration and anger, was how he was so devastated when they moved just a few weeks later. It was turning into summer, and the clouds would be going away in this lovely town of Columbus, Ohio.

We ended up going back to Alaska, where I saw all my friends, who were ever so eager to welcome me back into their group. While I was away hanging out with friends, Jane and Heidi were out back in Volterra, Jasper was out researching, and Emmett and Rosalie were spending all their time exploring every part of each other's body, I noticed that Dad seemed kind of down. Jasper always said that even though there was a smile on his face, there was emptiness inside of him. It was like he had left his body mentally and spiritually. Kimmie often said that he would just stare off into space when he was done with a patient, or would get this teary-eyed look after he met with women. He put a smile on to comfort us, but really I think it's just an act.

We ended up moving to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. It was later, when I was 15 that I decided to do something. But what? 1875 at the bottom of the ocean. I had been taking a swim when I saw her. She looked the same only taller. Her hair had grown past her shoulders. I looked at her as she floated downstream. Should I save her? Why? Why save a woman who would make my father sad. Then again it wasn't her fault. As I dragged her to safety, I made a mental note to blame all this on dad. "For dad." I said and sunk my teeth into her. "For dad." I whispered.

**Years Later....  
Esme POV**

I miss him. I miss him. It's been three years. I'm sure he was married. I married 2 years after that. I became pregnant and fled to Pennsylvania. I lost my baby boy. I jumped from a cliff. I went through horrible pains. All the while thinking of _him_. I woke to see a girl standing over me. She explained. "I am a vampire. Now you are too. For my father." I followed her home. People asked where she was. She had been gone for a whole day. I saw him. He saw me.

"For you daddy." we smiled.

"Thank you Belle." Yes, thank you Belle. I was finally reunited with my one true love. I was reunited with Carlisle Cullen. The man/vampire of my dreams. Not to mention my family.

we sat there. Sobbing together. As Father and daughter.


	9. I refuse!

**A/N(Hate these things but it's necessary): Hi peeps, sup? Um yeah you see I appreciate u guys reading my story and what not, but I have to say this; I ADAMANTLY REFUSE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNLESS I GET 80 REVIEWS! I know I'm harsh but thats how it is. :)**


	10. The Appeareance of EdwardYAY!

**O.o! you know, when I said that I wasn't continuing the story until I got 80 reviews, I didn't think you guys would take me seriously. But…thanks. ****J So anyways one of the reviewers pointed some out to me.**

To **EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar: I didn't feel like putting details, but yes Charlie raped her. Sad isn't it but she was raped but Emmett managed to save her before he tried to kill her.**

Now about Bella: 

**1) She still has to eat, sleep and have water, just not as much. (except sleep. I'm sorry but I CANNOT write a story and not put 'I fell asleep.' I'm sorry that disturbs me.)**

**2) I'm going to be nice and not give her that 'Monthly thing': D**

**3) She's powerful! MWAHAHA!**

**Let's get started. Again thank you to all my reviewers, and I haven't said this a long time, I do NOT own Twilight, but I own the OCS. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers. **

**Chapter 9: The Appearance of Edward Cullen! Yay!**

**Many, Many, Many years later...**

**BPOV...**

"Dip."  
"Darn."  
"Drat."  
"Dam."  
"Dog."  
"Dragon."  
"Ding."  
"Darken."  
"Dim."  
"Dimmer."  
"Dong."  
"Dingodronolololl"  
"What?."  
"Ha! You're out!" Emmett's eyes widened as he realized my latest trick.  
"No fair!"

"Dude you always fall for it." Jasper chuckled. It was a Saturday night and we were sitting around the living room. It had been 53yrs since Esme joined our coven. Carlisle and Esme eventually ended up marrying. The wedding was beautiful, with all our close 'family'. I swear they are so cute together, though I wished they would keep it down when they had their moments. We've had to move every 5yrs since then. People would start getting suspicious about how we never aged. Just three years after Esme joined, I finally became a full vampire, and well I still had some human in me. A year after my full transformation, we discovered some of my powers. For one I could switch moods like Jasper. That only meant one thing: an emotion fight.

My second power, which I developed 40yrs ago, was that I could swap bodies. It was freaky because one time I did it accidentally and ended up in Mom's (which is what I call Esme) body. It was pretty embarrassing. I mean what child really wants to wake up next to their father...naked? Ugh! We avoided each other for weeks. Months even. The second time it happened I ended up in Rose's body while her and Emmett were having a moment. Luckily nothing had happened. I swear if that incident with Charlie hadn't scared me enough, both of those experiences had.

My third power was that I could move things with my mind. I remember first developing that power about 2 months after my second power. I was still embarrassed about the incident that happened when it happened. Carlisle had needed something and I accidentally threw a chair at him. Luckily he ducked and looked at me crazy before I fled.

My fourth power was the fact that I could Shape shift. I know so awesome! That is like the only thing my family likes. As a prank, I shape-shifted into a wolf and scared the living daylights out of Jasper. The whole house was laughing when he screamed like a little girl. That was hilarious. That was 37yrs ago.

So far that's about all I've managed to develop fully. I'm recently learning how to control people without switching bodies and heal people. So far I can control a person from their mind for 30 minutes at 16 meters. I once did it at 22 meters for an hour! But it drained me terribly. I had to hunt for 2 weeks. Straight.

"That's not fair Bella." I smirked at the name. Over the years, as time passed and the centuries changed, people dropped the E at the end of my name and finally went with A. So now I was Isabella Maria Cullen/Swanson. Only dad kept my original name and he still called me his little butterfly. Even though I'm almost as old as he is. Okay so I was like 200 years younger.

I am exactly 225 years younger than him. I was born on his birthday 225yrs and 2 hours. Dad said I must have a mental calendar to remember all that.

"It's not my fault you're so gullible Emmett bear." He pouted.

"One more game, it's not fair you cheated!" He whined.

"No not to night. Bella you need to go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Seeing as I was 'out' of school I went to the hospital with dad. This started after I had had another incident. He figured if I wasn't around people I would eventually become a mental patient. And everyone wants to hear that from their dad. I could no longer hang out with Alissa, Karen, or even Hannah for that matter. Karen had died from a disease. It was sad. She was only 20 when she died. And while they were only about 70-80 years old, they had died when the Spanish influenza hit.

Hannah and Alissa had moved down to Chicago looking for me. Hannah died in the first wave, even though she was always the strongest of the three. Alissa got lucky and survived till the second wave. She died a month after the first wave. The two waves hit 6 months apart. The first wave was in March lasting till September. Then the second wave picked up. That lasted until March of 1919. I sighed. We were in the third wave already. It was May of 1920. This one had lasted longer than most and we still didn't know when it would end. World War 1 was in play but many soldiers were dying because of the Influenza. Dad was needed all the time at work, often coming home at 3 and 5 in the morning, only to head back out 30 minutes later. It was a good thing we were vampires or else we would be sick and tired.

I also discovered that I could heal people exceptionally well because it carried over from my 'human' life. However no matter how hard I tried every time I made a person better, they ended up getting sick again. The flu had already killed millions world wide. It was sad really. I had become friends with this one woman. She was lucky, yet unlucky. Her, her husband and her six children had all been admitted to the hospital. And while she had survived two whole years, yes I healed her all the time, her husband had not. Neither had any of their six children.

We talked and she said she just wanted to be with her family. Katherine was her name. Beautiful. Age 36. Husband was 34. Her children ranged from ages 18 to 2. Of course three of her children died the first wave. Her son had managed to hold on, but he and his father passed at the same time. It was sad. I thought about how Carlisle had come home two nights ago and told me she had passed. She spent all her time mourning her child that had been lucky enough to stay alive with her, her youngest daughter, Kathy, who was 13. Then again I did that too. However Kathy had slipped away 3 days ago when I had been away hunting. Katherine followed.

The good thing about it was Kimmie was our secretary. She was a nurse as well and often helped me. Well she helped me all the time. She moved down here when she found things worse here than in Alaska. I guess I see how. They are pretty much isolated from the rest of the world. Only about 200 had died. Dude come on! That's messed up. We had thousands and hundred of thousands dieing here. I heard Texas had it bad. (God I would be devastated and scared if something happened like that. I pray to God it never does. Update: A.K.A: Swine flu! YAY! Let's all pray that it doesn't get that bad.)

"Yeah I hear ya dad." I felt my stomach churn. I was used to the scent of human blood; it always made me uneasy anyways. However it was the way it smelt. A rotting smell, especially when they would be sitting in their beds, bleeding to death, for days and days. Their skin turning blue then to black signaling they were close to death. They could no longer get air into their lungs anymore and their skin turned black from loss of air to the blood cells. I called out a good night and flopped into bed. I turned on my light and read. After that I went to bed. Scared of what tomorrow was to bring.

**Next day...**

I guess it was worse than I thought. In the 9 hours we had been gone, already 150 people had died.

"DEAD!" Came three voices. Make that 153. I saw Kimmie wheeling out a woman around her 40's, her husband, Daniel, came out with a male around his 50's, and Selena, her adopted daughter, came out with a little girl around 6. It was sad to see children die. Knowing they never had a chance to live. Tyler, Keith and Tito, Kimmie's biological sons, came up from behind us.

"Bella we need you to follow us. Uncle Carlisle Selena asked you to meet her on the 4th floor." Carlisle nodded, threw on his gear, and left. I threw on my gear as well and followed the three boys. Those had been some tall boys. Tyler was the tallest being 6'1. He had short blonde shaggy hair and skin and eyes like ours. He was tall and muscular. He was 17, the oldest child. The middle child, Keith age 16, was 5'9, caramel colored hair that was always straight. Even in his human years. He was tall and lanky. Tito was the youngest and stood at 5'7. He had short blonde hair that basically made him look younger than the 15 years he was. He was Emmett huge, but Emmett still beat him by a few hundred muscles.

We entered a room where a young woman with blue eyes and red hair lay. A man with gray hair held her hand.

"Sir we're going to have to ask that you step away from her." I said.

"She's me daughter. She be okay?" He asked his voice thick with an Indian accent, frantic and panicked. I sighed. I wouldn't want anyone separating me from my father so I left him alone.

"We don't know." To the daughter I said. "What are your symptoms?"  
"She's been coughing up blood and there's fluid in her lungs." Keith said. I sighed. Great. How was I going to tell him his daughter might not make it?

"Please. You help her?"  
"We'll try our best." Keith stepped in before I could answer. "Dad we have a patient in here!" He cried sticking his head out of the door.

"My next patient?" I asked as me, Tyler and Tito left.

"A 29 year old patient, her 78 year old grandmother, and her 50 year old mother."

"How long has the grandmother and mother lasted?"

"Three weeks."We walked in to another room.

"Doctor. Help my grandmother isn't looking good." I looked to the woman in the middle. Her skin was black and she had no heartbeat.

"Brandon take her away she's dead." I muttered. He nodded and wheeled her out.

"No more sheets!" Kimmie called.

"Where are you taking my mom?" The 50yr old asked.

"I'm sorry." She broke down crying.

"What about me doctor? I am 7 months pregnant." And she survived this long? Putting my scope to her tummy I saw black spots on her arms. Lifting up her shirt, I saw her whole stomach had turned black.  
"Tito! Get Kimmie or Daniel in her, now! We have a code 240" He left and a second later came back with Daniel.

"Kimmie was busy. What's wrong?" I pointed to her stomach. "The baby is dead and is killing her ever so slowly."

"What do we do?"

"She'll be dead by tonight. The mother looks fine. Take the girl away." Tito wheeled her out and the mother sobbed harder. I sighed and left. It was the same thing for the past 4 hours. I saw families come in; some women had been fortunate to live this long with a child inside of them and was still alive, others were killing them so slowly. I think this one man died right in front of my eyes. One minute he was fine, the next minute I was checking him and all of a sudden he his whole body turned black and he passed. That was to be expected though he was 89. Most people got lucky to see their 80 birthday now-a-days.

"That was a pretty rough morning." Carlisle muttered at lunch.

"How was your morning?"

"Same as yours. Only my patient didn't die in front of my eyes." He frowned. "Things will get better. It can't stay like this forever. I think this has a purpose." I looked at him like he was crazy as did Kimmie and her family.

"What purpose is that?" Selena asked.

"The purpose is to show that God isn't happy with what we've been doing these past few centuries. So many wars. Over nothing. He doesn't like the fact that his world that he built is crumbling. So he's trying to teach us a lesson." Somehow that made perfect sense.

"I need really need to erase that." Kimmie muttered. Kimmie had the power to erase memories seeing as she was always forgetting stuff back when she was a human. It amazed her husband and children how she remembers more now she's a vampire.

After lunch hour, dad asked me to come with him.

"It's been really busy today Bella and I need your help." I nodded and followed him. We reached a room with a woman, a man, two boys, and a girl. The man had straight blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, and was extremely pale. The woman had long curly bronze hair, emerald eyes, and more color than the man.

The two boys looked exactly alike. Both had bronze hair that waved and curled, both were tall, lean, and muscular. One had dazzling emerald eyes like his mother; the other had caramel colored eyes like his father. The girl had strawberry blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, and was extremely skinny. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails that overlapped each other. She stood next to the emerald eyes, crying and holding a pink bunny.

"Bella this is Elizabeth Masen, her husband Edward Sr. Masen. These are their children Edward, Cheryl, and Michael Masen. This is my daughter Bella." I gave a small shy wave and turned to my father.

"Why am I here?" I hissed.

"I wanted you to meet my favorite patients." He said smiling. He's hiding something.

"You mean you dragged me all the way across the hospital to meet some friends of yours? Hate to break it to you dad, but these people will die. Especially the girl and the father. They are too sick. Don't be getting to friendly." I said acid dripping from my voice. I mean I was trying to save people here and Dad's over here getting all smug and friendly. Until this whole thing blew over, nobody was coming out alive. Sometimes they came in dead.

"Bella, Carlisle six more have died in ward C, 3 in D, and 12 in A." Brandon announced.

"What about ward B?" Dad asked.

"Nurse Michael is looking into it. Bella mom needs you to help her in ward A." I nodded.

"Be right there." To dad I said. "Remember nobody ever comes out alive." I glowered at the two twin boys, but softened up at the girl. "Tyler please tell Keith to bring in an extra bed."

"Sorry Bells no can do. All the sheets are being used and we need the beds for the really sick." Keith said his British accent thick and heavy.

"Well what about a mat?" I sighed. He smiled and said he would be back.

"Come on Bella." I sighed irritated and followed Tyler.

"Tyler tell Carlisle that 20 have died in ward B." A red head said approaching us.

"Will do Michael. Go and check on all the elderly and small children please." Michael nodded and disappeared.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Do you think this will ever end?" I heard him sigh.

"Let's hope for the best Bells. Eventually it will have to. God's wrath can't last much  
longer." So he believed my dad. He smiled. "It's going to be okay." I smiled and nodded.

**Later that evening....**

11 at night and I was so tired. I had been bustling around the hospital all morning and afternoon long. Today we had 200 more on mats then yesterday, 280 people had died, and 10 nurses and 15 doctors fell ill. My assistant, Mary, had gotten sick and died within 6 hours. So now I was assistantless. Is that a word?

Kimmie's whole entire section of Ward C died. Ward C was reserved for infants, newborns and pregnant women. All of which died. 16 people passed in Cole's section of Ward B, 40 in Tyler's section of Ward A, 2 in Carlisle's section of Ward D, and 1 in Daniel's section of Ward B. Selena's had half of Ward A, Kimmie and Michael shared Ward C, and I and dad shared Ward D. I got lucky and had 160 people die. This seems like a lot but not really. It was all from Ward D. There were 200,000 people in this hospital when it first hit. Now there were only 90,000. Sad isn't it.

"Hey sis." I looked up and saw Emmett standing there with a brown bag. "Brought ya dinner. Esme cooked turkey." Esme was an awesome cook. I loved her food. She cooked a lot even though only I, Selena and Michael ate it. Michael was my best friend of 2yrs. I had trusted her with our secret and she took it pretty well. She smiled and began shooting off questions. Selena had been changed only a year ago. She had been a vegetarian when she was a human so that carried over. She gets sick at the smell of human blood, but she works in a hospital. Weird. So what she does is hold her breath in.

"Thanks Emmett." I took the bag and pulled out the turkey.

"It smells horrible in here." Ah yes, the human blood smelled like milk that has been sitting out for years and years.

"Yeah it does. It's terrible. Kimmie lost all of Ward C."

"The maternity ward?" Ahh so he does listen when I explain my day. I nodded. "That's sad. How many died in your Ward?"

"90 in Ward D, and then I went and helped Selena and 70 died there." He flinched like it was him who was in pain. I knew he was thinking about his family. Emmett came from a big family, with 20 brothers and 21 sisters. He had lost his family during the Civil war. He came from Rhode Island. His father and brothers all left for war before he did. It was saddening. His whole family being killed within a year. He himself had become a traveler. He loved to travel. One day he came upon a man, who was a vampire only he didn't know then. The man had red eyes. The man was attacking a child and Emmett saved the child. Thus how he became a Vampire. Emmett likes to laugh at the fact that the Vampire was disgusted by his blood.

"It'll be okay. Promise." He smiled sadly and left. I went back to work. By the end of the night I was tired and devastated. 100 more had died today, and they weren't burying people anymore. They were afraid that they would catch the disease, so now people were being stacked in warehouses were they rotted.

I ended up sleeping in dad's office. He had a couch and a bed. Way to tired to care about anything, I plopped on the couch. When I awoke it was already 3pm. Crap. Dressing in my gear and some new clothes, I headed out to help.

"Morning sleepyhead! Sleep well didya?" Keith asked appearing behind me. "Look got a bit of drool there." Tyler chuckled as he appeared on my right side.

"Thanks for waking me up butt head." I growled. Keith and Tyler looked at each other and burst into a roaring laughter. I ignored their laughter.

"Morning Bella. You have a little bit," Daniel chuckled wiping his index finger across his chin.

"Whatever Danny boy. Where's Carlisle?" I asked using his most hated nickname.

"Ward D checking on the Masen's. Think he's taking a liking to them."

"Sad the dad died only a day after being admitted." Brandon shook his head. Ignoring him, I made my way over to Dad's section of Ward D. Sure enough he was sitting on a bed consoling a hysterical Elizabeth.  
"It's going to be okay. You still have your kids." I turned towards the empty bed. There laid a golden locket, from God knows where, and a little pink bunny.  
'Okay Bella stay calm. Maybe she went to the bathroom.' I sighed in relief when the girl came bounding out of the restroom, oblivious to the fact her dad had died.

"Momma where's Poppa?" She asked her big hazel eyes wide with curiosity. This made Elizabeth cry even harder.

"Michael take Cherry away." Edward commanded. Michael looked from his mom to Edward before disappearing with the girl.

"Dad can I talk to you for a second." I commanded.

"I'll be back." We stepped outside.

"How about we skip the whole 'they're going to die no matter what' speech?"

"Fine."

"Good. Kimmie needs you in Ward C. Apparently the whole Ward is gone." I felt my jaw open and close in amazment.

"All of them?" He nodded. "But there were at least 190 still in there!" I exclaimed..

"All of which died while you were asleep." He smiled his annoying smile. As I turned to leave he put his hand on my shoulder. "Bells its going to be okay."

"I know dad. I know."

Kimmie had been pretty busy that day, and we were very fortune that Tanya, Kimmie's other adopted daughter, Emmett, and Jane had volunteered to bury them. I was surprised that Emmett had volunteered. He even made Jasper volunteered to bury. All day long Emmett, Tanya, Jane and Jasper were buzzing in and out of the hospital all day long. All of Ward C was gone, departed, and lifeless. The hospital had three floors. Wards A and B were on the second floor and Ward C and D were on the third floor. The first floor was for patients that weren't that sick. But with all of Ward C gone, we could put more people in beds as long as our sheets were clean.

The days passed, and I saw less of dad, and more of Kimmie. The first week I figured he must be busy, the second week I got suspicious, the third week I was annoyed. By the fourth week I was pissed. Maybe it was because this was the longest I had gone with out sleep. So I set off in search of him. He wasn't in his ward.

"He went out to the warehouse." Sam said when I asked her. So off I went to the Warehouse.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" He was biting that human named Edward.  
"Bells haven't seen you in awhile." He said smiling.

"You were changing him! Dad!" I growled.

"Well kinda." I glowered at him. Emmett, Jane, Jasper, Kimmie, Keith, Danny, Tanya, Tyler and Selena were there. Michael appeared behind me.

"Good job Michael you stalled her long enough."

"You were in on this!" I snapped.

"Sorry Bells, but we knew you would be against it seeing as....well you know." The incident.

"Just because of that doesn't mean you can go around changing people!"

"Bella calm down."

"What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking you would be happy."

"HAPPY!" I screeched. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"No Bella you're not. You spend all your time working."

"Just because I don't have a romantic relationship doesn't mean anything! What if I like working!"

"Bella, your dad is right. Maybe you two ca-"

"NO! I don't want that! Dad how could you!"

"Bella I'm sorry. I just though-"

"You thought wrong! I hate you!" And I ran, ignoring the look of hurt on my Dad's face.

**Okay so how was it. Before I go I need to clear up some things: **

**1) ****I know I made a lot of people die. But I was trying to keep it as real as possible. **

**2) ****Yes. Michael is a girl. Her real name is Carmichael, but she's been going by Michael her whole life. (Bully issues, don't ask)**

**3) ****For those who may be wondering, Edward's mother, twin brother and father died. His sister, Cherry (which is her real name), was the only one who lived past…90.**


	11. I Will Never Admit It

**CPOV**

"I hate you!" I froze. 'I hate you.' Those words rang in my ears. I never had an argument this bad.

_'Where did I go wrong? Was it because I wasn't there for her enough? Was it because I never helped her fully heal from the Charlie Incident? Was it because…was it because I'm not a good father?'_

So many questions run through my head. So many emotions rack my body. I'm confused. I'm angry. I'm sad. I'm…happy? Why? Why would I be happy? Am I happy that she just up and left? No. I must be happy to have a new family member. Still…

"Carlisle it'll be alright…I promise. Bella…she'll come to her senses." Catharine consoled. I stared at her, hopeful that it would actually happen. Maybe, maybe not, Bella is a bit of a stubborn girl.

"I hope your right Cathy, I hope your right." Even as I said that, my voice cracked. My little girl hated me. How and why? All I just I wanted to do was trying and make my Bella happy. Is that so wrong? I heard a grunt and I turned my head. Edward was slowly standing up. Had I been spacing out for three whole days?

Cathy looked at me and answered my question. "Carlisle. Carlisle! It's been three days already snap outta it!" So I have.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Thinking about Bella?" I nodded. "We all miss her Carlisle. She's a daughter and sister to us. But this will all blow over." How could she be sure? How did she know that Bella would come back?

"Excuse me but where am I?" Edward asked standing up.

"Congratulations on being accepted into the Cullen family. This includes the following: The ability to run fast, inhuman strength, glittering in the sun, and a special power." Keith said in a booming voice. Him, Tyler and Tito all cracked up laughing. "Dude the look on your face is priceless." Keith said gasping for air.

"That's enough boys." Danny said chuckling. "My name is Daniel Smith of the Smith coven. This is my wife Catharine Smith, my sons Keith,"

"'Ello mate."

"Tyler."

"What's crackin."

"And Brandon."

"'Ello Chap."

"And these are my daughters Tanya and Selena."

"Hello nice to meet you." They exclaimed in unison. Those two acted like twins sometimes. They both looked alike. They both had long strawberry blonde hair, beautiful topaz eyes, and dimples when they smiled.  
"You're that doctor." He said referring to me.

"I am Carlisle Cullen of the Cullen Coven."

"What's with the coven?"

"Son don't freak...you're a vampire now and your family is dead." And then he fainted. Literally.

**EPOV**

I could've sworn he said vampire. Impossible vampires don't exist...do they? No. I mean if they did I wouldn't have passed out. Vampires don't pass out. Only the problem is I just fell to the floor, eyes wide opened. Okay so that's one for them. Vampires can't go out in the sun!

"Well in we can but we glitter." I looked at the one named Tyler. "I'm a mind reader." Oh so that's 3 outta 3. '_This guy is a dimwit_.'

"I am not a dim wit." I growled. Whoa. Am I growling?

"So there's another mind reader." Tyler and Keith smirked.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded. I sat on some boxes as Carlisle explained what  
happened. My family had died and I was a vampire. Oh great.

_'Okay Edward do **not** panic_.' I calm down for a minute and smiled. Then I freaked. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

"You sound like a total girl!" Keith laughed. I frowned.

"Now Keith this is hard for him to except. Not many people take this well."

"We did." The three boys said.  
"That's because you had family with you. He has nothing."

"Touché." If I am a vampire, which I still won't admit, I hope I don't get put into their coven. "Ah don't worry chap, we'll treat ya right. It'll be like having another sister in the family." All 3 of them burst out laughing.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Come on we have much to do." Catharine said and dragged me off somewhere.

"What kind of things does a Vampire have to do?" I questioned.

"A lot of things trust me." She chuckled and I groaned. This was going to be a **long** day.

**BPOV  
Three weeks later...**

'_I won't admit it. I won't admit it. I won't admit it. I won't admit it!' _I couldn't stand being away from him for so long. Even at 18 my dad had a great effect on me. So I decided to go back. It had been 2 weeks and all I did was hunt, hunt, and hunt. I really had no where else to go. I worked a little bit on my power and was able to master healing and controlling people through their minds. I developed a new power while I was away too. I could move things with my mind, and freeze things. That last one worked extremely well when I got frustrated with my meal. It was a long way home. For the hunting I decided to go to Alaska, and ended up bringing back a friend. It was a small black and white cat. It was only a year old and about 30lbs. When I first found it, it was being attacked by a nearby wolf. Let's just say that was one delicious wolf.

"I guess I have to huh Mittens?" I looked at the cat perched nicely upon my head.  
"_Meow?_" I chuckled and raced forward. I don't know how I knew that my father had moved to Washington. I guess you can call it 'Daughter intuition.' Either way I knew where my father was. I came across a large mansion. It was a crème color on the outside with beige trimming.  
"My favorite colors." I smiled as I walked through the door.

I was greeted by the smell of cinnamon cookies, and a crushing hug.  
"Bella!" I knew that voice and that hug. Even If I was a vampire I will never be able to withstand Emmett's hugs. "You're back!" He cried lifting me up and twirling me around.

"Yes I'm back. Emmett you're crushing me." He released me and I gasped for breath.

"Hey guys Bella's back!" I was greeted by Rose and her almost-as-crushing-as-Emmett's-hug.  
"Bella! I missed you! Did you know I had no one to go shopping with! It was sooo terrible! Tanya and Selena are sooo boring!"

"Hey!" I turned and saw Tanya and Selena standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on their hips.

"Kidding." I smiled. They would never change.

"Bella." I was enveloped into Esme's motherly hug. "We were so worried."

"Hey mom." I greeted. "Where's dad?"  
"He was at the hospital but when I called they said he had left already."  
"Oh. Okay. I'll see him when he gets-"

"Home?" I jumped and turned around only to see my dad standing there grinning like an idiot.

"Dad! You scared me." He smiled wider and hugged me.

"I just missed you so much." If he was human he would have burst into tears.

"Dad I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bells." He smiled and kissed my forehead slightly. We stood there for a moment before an 'Ahem' I turned and glared at the person who interrupted us. My eyes widened in surprise as he came into view.

"You didn't." I growled. Dad smiled sheepishly before backing away.

"Now Bella I know you're angry-"

"Angry? No. Pissed yes. How could you dad!" I wailed. "

"He was dying Bells."

"I don't care! You can't go around saving every dying person!" He sighed.

"You saved Esme didn't you?" Emmett asked.

"That wasn't the same! She wasn't dying. She was still alive." I hissed.

"As was Edward." Jasper pointed out from the couch

"Why don't you two stay outta this!" They shrugged and backed off.

"Are you saying that they weren't in the same situation?" Dad raised an eyebrow. After glaring with _it_, I huffed.

"Fine!" I stomped up the stairs and came back a little while longer. "Emmett where's my room?" I asked still pissed.

"I'll show you." He quickly made his way upstairs.

"Night Bells." I scowled at my smiling dad and went upstairs.

**Later...**

"Sam."  
"Silk."  
"Salami."  
"See."  
"Seashore."  
"Seashell."  
"Seahorse."  
"Si."  
"Sit."  
"Show-"  
"She."  
"Shimmer."  
"Slim."  
"Splus."

"What? No!" Everyone roared in laughter as Emmett once again lost to me.  
"It's just too easy!" I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eyes as I laughed harder. "So who's next?" Emmett got up and Edward took his place.

"What's the letter?" I glowered at him. (Italics is Edward)

"H."  
"Hey_._"  
"_Hi._"  
"Hello."  
"_Ham_."  
"Hammer."  
"_Hank_."  
"Handkerchief."  
"_Hat_."  
"Hill."  
_"Hover."_  
"Hoe."  
"Bella?" I ignored my dad.  
"Him."  
_"Her."_  
"Hit."  
_"Hope."_  
"Happy."  
_"Hop._"  
"Hungry."  
"_Hiker._"  
"Hangover."

This continued for awhile. We went from letter H to doing the whole entire alphabet. Eventually it was a tie.

"You're pretty good at this." He said smiling a crooked smile.

"And you need to get your mouth fix." I sneered but inside I felt like something warm had settled into my body, but I ignored it.

"Aww and I thought you loved my crooked smile. It's all for you."

"Keep your stupid smile to yourself." I growled and went upstairs. I heard him chuckle in amusement. I slammed the door and flopped on my bed. Sometimes I hate living with him…and I've only known him for a short period.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Go away Jasper. I am so not in the mood."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…you know with the current situation…" He slipped in and closed the door and stood there.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? It's not like someone asked me if I liked it so I guess I have to live with it huh."

"…" I lifted my head to look at Jasper.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You ramble." He said and in one swift motion he had crossed to my bed and kissed me. And no I'm not talking about a sisterly kiss; I'm talking about a boyfriend/girlfriend-hot-and steamy kiss.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"…whatever."

**1998...Let's Welcome the Future people  
BPOV**

**  
**"But Jazzy! I want to go shopping!" I whined clutching to the arm of my ever so annoying, and emotionless boyfriend. That's right. Jasper and I are a couple. Ever since that day he kissed me 80 years ago. I love him with all my heart, but its times like these he's annoying…and mean.

"No Bella." Gawd Jasper could be so mean.

"Please! PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease!" I heard him chuckle before getting up.

"Fine but only for a little bit." I smiled and linked arms with him.  
"Off to the mall we go!"

**APOV**

I closed my eyes as I felt a vision coming on. A picture of my love. My soul mate. Jasper Whitlock. It had been 133 years since I saw him. I wondered how he managed to survive and if he was happy. I really needed to see him. I hadn't seen him since the Civil war. It was a beautiful day in Forks, Washington. It was cloudy but a little sunny. Not to the point my skin glittered. I had a vision he would be here. At the local mall. So that's where I went. It wasn't long. I got there in record time. What surprised me was the scene before me. A girl with long blonde hair, emerald/topaz eyes, and pale skin was hanging off Jasper. I knew him from anywhere. His golden blonde curls, his beautiful eyes, whether they are topaz or not. She wore a red dress and her hair in a ponytail. Jasper had on a red sweater and jeans. I saw another girl with wavy golden blonde hair hanging off a boy with curly brown hair and huge. She looked like a tiny fragile person compared to him.

"Jasper!" I knew it. "I'm hungry!" The red dress complained.

"Yeah me too!" A red head pouted. A boy with caramel colored hair smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay we'll get you something to eat."

I wondered if those two were mates. Jasper had obviously found a mate. He looked happy. His eyes were happy so he must be happy. I sighed. While I was happy, I had _hoped_ he hadn't moved on. Hey a girl can dream right? Right? I knew from the moment I had meet him I couldn't live without him. I didn't know what else to do. So I did what _I _thought was right. I went to Volterra, Italy. It was a long, tiresome trip. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, which annoyed the other passengers. I kept my window down so the sunlight wouldn't reveal my secret. The girl sitting next to me didn't mind. I think she was gothic. I didn't pay her any mind.

I had everything planned out for when I got to Volterra. I was going to somehow provoke the Volturi. The royal family of vampires. They had been around for some time. Or so I heard. Taking a deep breath, I stepped off of the plane and into the sunlight. I saw six blurs rush forward and knew something was wrong.

**BPOV**

While I L.O.V.E.D shopping, something was bothering me. I felt like something big was happening, or getting ready to happen, and I was somehow going to end up in the middle of it all. I felt as if Jasper wasn't in his body physically. Which I know may seem impossible, but trust me. Every time I asked him something, he would have this blank stare and it would take 12 times before I got his attention.

"Jasper. Jasper...JASPER!" I screeched. He jumped slightly but returned to his normal self.  
"Yeah Bells?" He asked. His voice was far away, as if he wasn't even standing two feet away from me.

"I said; We're getting ready to go and eat are you coming?" I looked at his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He had entered his dimension again. The dimension of no return. That's what I called it. That's what we all called it. "Yo Jasper wake up!"

"That's impossible Bella since I don't sleep." Well at least he's listening now.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out all month long. Is there something wrong?" He looked into my eyes and turned away briefly.

"It's nothing."  
"Jasper. I'm here for you. Whatever it is I can help you wi-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" When he exploded I did too. And we all know what happens when Bella's angry.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR _CARING!_" I sobbed/yelled. "I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!"

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm just, stressed."

"How does a vampire get _stressed?_" I hissed.

"I don't know! I...Don't-" He sighed. "I don't know. I just am. And I don't know how to deal with it."

"That's what a family is for Jasper. _We_'re," I couldn't help but emphasize on the word we. "Here for. We're here to help you through it. But we can't do that if you don't tell us what's wrong." He hung his head in shame. "Come on guys we're going." I turned on my heel and heard the others follow.

"Nice speech." I swear I jumped 16ft in the air. "Scare you did I?" God him and that  
annoying smile and laugh.

"What do you want...**Edward**?" I hissed out his name. Tyler and Keith laughed as I fake gagged.

"Your father asked me to check on you. It's going to be late soon and he wants you home." I looked at the sky. It was a faint orange hidden in the clouds. Gawd! How much  
time had passed?

"We should go." I jumped slightly at Jasper's voice.

"What is with everyone scaring me?" I asked. I noticed that Jasper was staring off into space again.  
"You okay?" He looked at me and nodded. "Okay then let's go home. I'm starved. S.T.A.R.V.E.D." Everyone chuckled slightly. Jasper hugged me tight and kissed me.  
"You're always hungry Bells."  
"Damn Straight."  
"I love you."  
"Mmm, love you too. Now let's go eat." He shook his head as I skipped off.

**Later That night...**

"Bella...Bella. Isabelle Marie Cullen wake-up!" I turned and stared at Tanya.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like Jasper. I knew going out with him would change you." It took awhile for her words to sink in.

"OHMYGOD! I am becoming like him." I grimaced. Tanya chuckled. "Sorry Tan, but I feel as if something big is about to happen. I just don't know what." I frowned slightly. "And I hate not knowing." I felt Tanya's hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Bella. You'll figure it out." I smiled.

"Thanks Tanya."

"No prob. You better get some sleep. It's already 2." I looked at the clock before sighing and laying down in my plush bed. "Night Bells." I heard the door click softly, and I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Or it _was_ peaceful.

**Dream...**

I was dreaming of something, I couldn't remember it, when all of a sudden I fell into this black little whole. I felt that same rush when I switched bodies.

'What's going on?' I thought as I felt myself leave my body. It was strange because I ended up back in my body seconds later. "Okay this is really weird." I grumbled. Looking up, I noticed I was in Volterra. 'Why am I dreaming about Volterra?' Suddenly a familiar smell came towards me. "Cauis." I growled and rushed towards the scent. I closed my eyes and a vision popped up. Since when did I have visions?

_A woman of about 20 stood in the middle of Volterra, her pale skin glittering in the sun, her caramel colored hair swayed in the wind, and her liquid gold eyes were sad. She wore a red dress. She reminded Bella of someone. Cauis was running towards the mysterious woman, fangs out, claws sharp-_

"Oh no you don't!" I growled as I collided into Cauis knocking him back.

"You." He charged at me and I dodged him. Taking his left arm, I tied it to his right with some metal.

"Remember Cauis, I've used this trick before." I smirked as he growled in annoyance.

"133yrs later and you still fall for that same trick." Marcus laughed. I noticed the girl standing there terrified.

"What's your name?" I asked pushing Cauis on the ground.

"Alice."

"Alice, that's a pretty name. So Alice where ya from?" I said sitting on Cauis, who's face was planted into the dirt."

"Galveston, Texas."

"Alice would your last name happen to be Brandon?" She nodded. "So you're full name would be Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock huh? Because you were engaged to Jasper Whitlock. You guys planned to get married after the war huh."

"H-h-how'd you know?" She looked more terrified than ever.

"Let's say he's a personal friend of mine."

"You're that girl." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I visited Jasper yesterday and I saw you.. I figured you and him were...um-"

"Mates?" I sighed when she nodded. "We're…we were just dating, but…I can tell he loves you so much more."

"How do you know?"

"Because I often take a peak at his mind and he's thinking about you. He can't seem to picture your face, and it tears him up inside. He misses you Alice." If she could, she  
would've teared up. Instead she dry sobbed.

"Glad that's taken care of." Jane and Heidi appeared behind me and scared the living hell outta me.

"Damn! Is it Scare Bella Day?" I screamed. Jane and Heidi chuckled. "Auntie Jane, Auntie Heidi I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"I think the last time was when you were...10 right?" I nodded. After that Uncle Aro and Marcus needed them and they headed back to Volterra. "You've grown alot." I blushed.

"Thank you Auntie." I turned to Alice. "Let's go home."

"Hold on a minute!" Cauis cried as I stepped off of him. "She broke a rule."

"Be safe Bella." Aro said.

"Okay uncle Aro."

"Keep in touch." I nodded and took Alice's hand.

"Is no one listening? Am I invisible?" Cauis shouted.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jane asked.

"It was nothing but a bug." Cauis huffed. "Okay gotta find a way out." A weird black and blue swirling thing appeared before me. "That works too." Alice giggled. "Ready?"

"Always." And we hopped through it together.

**A/N: I know it sucked. Sue me. Anyways, i've closed voting and you'll see who Bella ends up with. It may or may not be Edward. Who knows...okay it's Edward...spoil sports.**


	12. Carmen Baile de soltera

**The Year 2002**

**Bpov**

I sighed and ran a hand through my long blonde hair. I hated Fridays. Fridays meant the end of the week, which meant movie night, which meant me gagging at the sight and feelings of love. It had been 4 years since Alice joined us and she seemed to be adapting to the diet very well. It turns out her power is the ability to see the future based on what they were thinking. So basically it was based on their decision. Alice and Jasper were cuddling up as were Dad and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie.

'_Touch me again and I'll kill you._' I growled to Edward as he brushed his hand against mine. He smirked and did it again. '_Next time you do that I will rip your arm off_.'

'_**And how would your father like that?' **_I cursed inwardly.

'_I don't think he'll mind actually. One less person to worry about.'_ I hissed. He chuckled slightly. '_What's so funny?'  
_  
'_**You're just to cool to admit that you love having me here.'**_

_'EXCUSE ME! I do NOT love you nor do I love having you here!_' I fumed.

'_**You sure about that?**_'

'_Of course I'm sure about that. I don't like you'___

_'_**You know nothing of me.'**

_'Who says I need to.'_

_'_**You can't just judge somebody based on looks.'**

_'Who said I was?'_

_'_**You've been avoiding me for 82yrs now.'******

_'You're point is?'  
_  
_'_**We've never had a chance to talk.'**

_'Good. After tonight let's keep it that way.' _He sighed and shook his head.

'_**The sooner you admit it the better you'll feel. Remember Bella love makes the world go round.'**___

_'Edward do me a favor.'_

_'_**Anything.**_'_

_'Shut the hell up. I don't need your crap.'_ I sneered getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"On a walk." I saw Edward jump up and follow me. "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked turning around.

"Taking a walk with you."

"Why?"

"So we can talk."  
"I don't wanna talk to you! Just leave me alone. You've been bothering me for 82yrs now.  
I will never, ever, EVER love you or accept you. If anything I hope a big giant wolf comes outta no where and rips you to pieces!" I snapped and made my way outside.  
"Don't take it personal she does all boys like that." I heard Emmet say as I slammed the door.

**EPOV**

'She's going to be harder to crack than I thought.' I frowned as she slammed the door behind her.  
"Alice?" I turned around and saw Alice had blanked out.

_A three yr old sat in the middle of a white room. Her long chocolate locks were soaked with blood, and her hazel eyes were blood shot red. Her blue dress was covered in blood.__  
__"Momma wake up!" She shook a woman with blond hair. The woman was pale, lifeless. Her blue eyes were staring at something, but the were still and the life was loss. A man with golden curls lay beside her. His blue eyes were open and lifeless as well._  
_"Poppa! Gramaw, Pawpaw." She sobbed. "MOMMA!"_

The vision ended there. _  
_"Who would do that to a child?" Alice sobbed after she explained.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." Jasper said. Carlisle's phone went off.

"Hello?" He held the phone away from his ear as a loud wailing noise came through.

"Dad can you meet me at the hospital?" Bella asked.

"I'll be there soon." He snapped the phone shut. "I have to go. Alice, Jasper, Edward come with me." I nodded and we piled into the mustang.

**BPOV**

I walked around the block for a few, before going into the woods. I hadn't hunted in over two months, which was weird. So I hunted for awhile. I caught a couple of deer, 2 rabbits and a bear.

"Today's the day." I heard a soft and angelic voice say as I made my way back home. Hiding behind a tree, I began listening to the conversation.

"Yes. I'm tired of hiding." The second voice was hoarse and raspy.

"It's your own fault you idiot. You suggested we listen to that fool, Laurent." The soft voice sneered. I figure it could only belong to a woman and the raspy belonged to a male.

"Well excuse me. He is my brother after all." The male said.  
"And that's a good reason to stay with the fool?"

"Let's just go." The male said. Peaking from behind the tree I got a glimpse of them. The woman had long red hair that looked like fire.. The male had short, shaggy caramel hair. They both had bright red eyes, pale skin and fangs.

'Vampires and not the ones that eat animals either.' I followed them as they left.

After awhile they arrived at a small house. It was a beige color. A large red truck was outside, with two black mustangs. The woman knocked on the door. A man with golden blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. He wore a black dress shirt and some dress pants.

"James! My dear brother thanks for coming." He hugged the one named James. "Hello Victoria."

"Hello Laurent." Victoria said smiling. I frowned slightly.

'What are they planning?' I watched and waited as they walked in. 'How do I end up in these weird situations.' Seconds later I smelt blood. Fresh blood. The two walked out.

"Ahh that was good." The male said his voice angelic as well.

"Your brother tasted good." Victoria chuckled. She stopped.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"Someone's out here. Show yourself!" I hopped from behind the trees. "Well, well. If it  
isn't another one of us. I'm sad to say but there's nothing there."

"I don't drink humans."

"And you call yourself a vampire." James sneered. I growled. "Sorry but we gotta go." He  
disappeared as I pounced.

"Darn." I said as I walked into the house. "Ugh.." Blood was everywhere. The walls, the floor. I heard a child crying. She had chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes and a blue dress on.

"Poppa!" She cried. I noticed she was standing over the man named Laurent. Dear god.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"What's wrong with poppa? Why isn't he waking up?" She asked, turning towards me. I placed my ear to Laurent's chest. His heart wasn't beating anymore. Sighing I picked up the child.  
"I'm so sorry sweetie." I said snuggling the child closer. Flipping open my phone I dialed Carlisle's number. "Dad could you meet me at the hospital?" I asked as the child wailed.

"Okay Bells." I hung up. Rocking the child, I raced to the hospital. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward were waiting at the front door. "I'll take her." I handed the child to Carlisle who started a screaming fit again.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Alice asked. Jasper was shaking uncontrollably. I sent off a wave of comfort and he calmed down.

"Thanks Bella." I nodded.

"Bella what happened?" I explained about James and Victoria.

"How terrible." Alice gasped. I nodded. We were sitting in the hospital, the girl was hooked up to machines and stuff.

"I wonder how a child can be born with hazel eyes when her parents had blue eyes." Jasper and Edward wondered out loud. Alice and me glared at them.

"Can we focus on more important things?" They chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." They mumbled quietly.

"What are we going to do with her?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Bella?" I could feel their eyes on me as I thought.

"Okay I've made up my mind. We're-"

**At the Cullen's **

"KEEPING HER?" I nodded. "Bella we can't have a child in the house, nevertheless a human child!" Rose cried.

"But look at her Rose. Isn't she just so cute?" I held the sleeping child in her face. Rose turned her head and pretended to hate the child. "Come on wrosy. Don't hate me. I wuv you." I said in a baby's voice. Her face stretched into a grin.

"Fine we can keep her." I smiled.

"Thank you wrose." She smiled and took the child from me.

"She is cute."

"Yeah and I get the feeling those two won't leave her alone." Alice sighed.  
"You're right Al. We'll have to keep a close eye on her." I looked at the baby girl. "Hello baby. What's your name?" I asked as she stirred awake.

"Carmen. Carmen Baile de soltera. Where's daddy? And Mommy? and Pawpaw and Mawmaw?"

"They're gone." I glared at rose who mouthed 'What?'

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Gone to heaven."

"Oh. Are you my new mommy then?" She asked.

"No I'm your auntie Rose. These are your uncle Emmett and Jasper."

"I'm Auntie Alice and that your grandpa Carlisle and your grandma Esme."

"Oh. Who is she?" She pointed to me.

"That's your new mom."

"Who's that." She pointed to Edward.

"That's your daddy."

"Rose!" I hissed. "He's nobody honey."

"Aww come on. You shouldn't call your husband a nobody _honey_." Edward chuckled. I handed the baby to Rose. Then I attacked Edward. I pinned him down and straddled his hips.

"Take that back!" I hissed.

"Now, now Bella. No naughty things in front of the baby." Carlisle teased. I flushed.

"Daad! It's not like that!" I stammered.

"From my position it sure looks like it." Edward said.

"No one asked for your opinion." I growled.

Are you purring?" Everyone laughed. Even Carmen.

"My poor baby's being corrupted." I said getting off of Edward. Edward swept his head down and pecked my cheek.

"Jerk!" I blushed and smacked him. Everyone chuckled. Oh great. I hate my family.

**The next day...**

I awoke early the next morning so I, Alice and Rose could go shopping for Carmen. When I went downstairs, Carmen was sitting in a highchair, a blue and white bib on her. Alice was standing behind her with a curling iron.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said from the kitchen.

"G'Morning." I yawned. "What's for breakfast?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon." Esme placed a plate of Bacon in my face.

"Ugh! Auntie Esme is that meat I smell?" I turned my head and saw Selena making her way towards the kitchen.

"Selena!" I cried jumping up from my seat. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know it's been what...four years." I nodded.

"I missed you guys so much."

"Who's this?" Keith asked.

"This is Alice and Carmen. Carmen, Alice this is Selena, Tyler and Keith and Tanya. Their parents Kimmie and Daniel or Danny. They're the Smith coven. Keith and Tanya are mates, as are Tyler and Selena."

"Pleased to meet ya." Alice said.

"G'morning Bells." Dad said as he walked down the stairs. "Kimmie, Danny so good to see you again. I hope you had a pleasent trip."

"We sure did."

"Sorry I forgot to mention they were coming. Hope you aren't mad Bells."  
I shook my head. "Not at all dad. Me and Alice are going shopping later you should join us girls."

"NO!" Keith and Tyler shouted.

"Why?"

"Because then we have to go and shopping is so boring." Me and Alice laughed.  
"Whatever." I ran upstairs and changed. I came back down with a beige t-shirt , black pants and a leather jacket. My hair in two pigtails.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12  
The Year 2005  
3rd POV**

Bella watched down the halls of Forks Elementary. She grimaced at bright pink and yellow walls. She herself liked mellow colors like beige and lavender. It wasn't dull, yet it wasn't bright. Turning down the long hall she arrived at the office. She sheilded her eyes from the very bright yellow walls, and slipped on her sunglasses. She walked up to a woman who had short red hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up Carmen Cullen." The woman looked up.  
'_My god she's gorgeous. I wish I had her looks maybe my husband would-' _Bell cut her thoughts off. "She's in room 321." Bella thanked her and left. She turned left, right, left again and finally stopped at a bright pink door. There were 18 hearts on the door. Each had a name of a child on it. She saw a beige heart on there. It was the only different heart on their. Carmen Cullen. It read. Bella smiled.

'That's my girl.' She opened the door and scanned the room. Finally she landed my eyes on a girl with curly chocolate brown hair. Hazel eyes met mine.

"Momma!" Bella smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Hello baby. Have a good day?" Sandra nodded.

"We had much fun." Bella smiled and picked up her child.

"Come on I have a surprise for you." She said as she signed Carmen out.  
"What is it?" Carmen asked her hazel eyes full of curiosity.  
"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." Bella laughed as Carmen pouted.

**BPOV...**

I sighed and placed my head on my desk. 'I hate Biology.' I thought. Biology the worst class of the day and my last class.  
'**_Just 10 more minutes left._**_'  
'This is the longest 10 minutes of my life.'_ I heard someone give a small chuckle. '_What's so funny?'_ **  
_'Always so impatient Isabelle._**_'  
'It's Bella for your information. And who are you?'_ **_  
'What's wrong with Isabelle? That was the name you were born with right?'_**_  
'Yeah so. I changed my name when I was 3.'  
'**Isabelle Marie Swanson/Cullen. Tsk. Tsk. You can't just change your name.'**  
'Why not?' _I frowned. How dare he tell me what to do?  
**_'Because A name is unique. It separates you from everyone else. And you, Isabelle, are very unique.'_**_  
'Are you hitting on me?' _I asked the voice in my head.  
'**_Maybe. Is it working_**_'  
'I don't know. Maybe if I knew who you are.'  
'**Jacob. Jacob Black. I'm sitting in front of you.'**  
'Dobe there are a lot of people sitting in front of me. I do sit in the back of the class.'  
'**I sit four seats ahead of you. I'm the boy waving.'**_ I looked up and saw a tall and muscular boy waving at me. He had long, shaggy brown hair, amber eyes, and skin that was a dark russet color.  
'_Are you like an Indian or something?'**  
'I guess you could say that. I'm from the Quileute tribe. Deux Qahla'**  
'Two what?'  
'**Ah so you speak French?'  
'**Fluently.'  
'**Qahla means sun.'  
**'Two suns? What's that got to do with anything?'  
'**There is only one sun in the atmosphere, now there are two.**' _I blushed. It was corny, yet beautiful. The bell rang and everyone piled out.

"Yo." I drew in a breath as Jacob bounded up to me.

"Dang you're tall."

"6'5."

"Wow."

"Hey so I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yeah, just moved here yesterday." I said in a dazed tone.

"Well how about I show you around the town. We can start at the movies."

"Okay sounds great."

"Good. How about right now." He asked. I was about to answer when Edward appeared by my side.

"She can't now."

"Why not." I demanded.

"We have to pick up _our daughter_." I saw the corner of his lips twitched.

"I forgot. How about tomorrow after school." I suggested.

"Sounds cool to me. See ya tomorrow Bella." He darted out of the classroom, but not before giving me a peck on the cheek. Edward growled.

"And why are you growling?" I asked turning towards him..

"He shouldn't be kissing on you."

"So what if he does. I'm single, he's single. I don't see a problem do you?"

"You're my mate." He hissed. What did he just call me? Did I hear right? "Yes you heard right. You are my mate." Okay I was getting furious at this point.

"I don't know what happened, if maybe before you changed it made you mentally ill or something, but I am no one's mate. And if I want to date other guys, I can and you have no say so whatsoever!" I screamed and stomped outta the room.

"Bella why is it you'll give him a chance and not me?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I can!"

"Because I can is not a good enough reason." He argued.

"And I care why!"

"You just don't get it do you. I care for you. I care about you. I lo-" He didn't get a  
chance to finish because I punched him. He went flying. "What the hell was that for!"  
Marching up to him, I yelled. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I don't like you and never will!" And I stomped off.

**At the house...a few weeks later  
CPOV**

"What is your problem!"

"My problem? I'm not the one who punched a guy fifty feet!"

"I wouldn't have punched you if you hadn't been so clingy!" I sighed. It seemed like those two were arguing everyday now. All because of this boy named Jacob Black. His last name rung a bell but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You think I'm just going to sit around while some random guy kisses on my _mate?!_" Uh-oh.

"Mate? I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN YOU FUCKING MORON!" I covered Carmen's ears as Bella launched into a cursing frenzy. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'VE ALREADY CLAIMED ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T YOU ASSHOLE!" I heard Bella come from down stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" And with that she slammed the door.

"Grandpa can I have a cheese and peanut butter sandwich?" Carmen asked looking at me. (That always sounded good.)

"Of course." Me and Carmen, as she liked to be called, made our way into the kitchen. Edward was sitting on the third chair on the left side. His head in his hands as he rambled on to Alice. She was cutting what smelled like a peanut butter and cheese sandwich into six triangles. We found the smell revolting, Carmen found it delicious.

"-And then after I threw him somewhere, she punched me fifty feet away. Can you believe her?"

"You have to understand Edward; you can't go around making people your mates. Especially not Bella. She's stubborn, has a very bad temper and doesn't trust boys to well."

"She sure did take a quick liking to that _Jacob_." He sneered his name. I sighed.

"The point is, like Alice said you can't go around _telling_ people that they are your mate."

"I only did it to Bella. What's so bad with that?"

I looked at Alice who burst into fits of giggles. "My poor son. My biggest mistake was dropping you before I changed you. Must've stuck." I teased hoping he'd get the point.

"...HEY!" I chuckled.

'Boys will be boys.'

**Somewhere with Bella...  
BPOV**

STUPID, NO GOOD FOR NOTHING EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU KNOW WHAT! HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE THE LAST NAME 'CULLEN!' That day Jacob asked me out we argued for hours on end. He was so lucky it was Carmen's birthday and I needed sleep or else I would've literally chewed off his ear. That was two _months_ ago. We argued every time I went out. It always started with me saying I'm going out, and ending with him calling me his mate and ending up halfway across the room. Then I would drench myself in water, vinegar and oil so he couldn't find my scent. I felt like a teen sneaking away from her parents.

"Bella!" I whipped my head towards the sound and saw Jacob running towards me with a few of his friends. The first to reach me was Quil. Quil was tall, lanky, and extremely thin. He had shaggy black hair with white streaks in it and stood at 5'8. Embry came next. His indigo colored hair was in a low ponytail, his blue eyes were gleaming, and, was it just me or did he grow in the last day and a half. Embry stood at a stunning 5'7. Which may not seem stunning, but when I had first met him two months ago, he had been only 4'1. So he's grown a lot in that short amount of time. Emma, Embry's sister, was riding on his back. Her long flame hair was sprawled across his shoulder, and her green eyes were sparkling. Next came Katrina, Embry's other sister and Quil's girlfriend. Katrina and Emma were twins. Katrina, however, had Embry's indigo colored hair, and Emma's green eyes. Paul and Embry were 17, just a year below us. Emma and Karina were 13.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling. I don't know why but he made me happy. He made me like hanging around boys. "What are we doing tonight."

"Well we are going to a bonfire."

"A bonfire?" He nodded tracing my jaw line with his fingers.

"There'll be food, stories, dancing."

"Dancing?" I chocked. "Oh no I stink at dancing. I'll end up tripping over everyone, and  
causing a big fuss. Wouldn't you rather we go out to eat. Hey how about we go to Seattle." He chuckled.

"Nice try Bella, but you are going to the bonfire and you are going to like it." I groaned.

"Fine." I said pouting like a little child.  
"Come on Bells." Jacob said pulling me to the car. Reluctantly, I followed him back to a red and white and black convertible. Me, Jacob, Quil and Katrina rode in one car and Emma and Embry rode in another car.

We pulled up to a small looking meadow. A man in a wheelchair wheeled up to us. He looked like an older version of both Quil and Jacob.

"Bella this is my father, Billy Black."

"Hello Bella." I shook his hand. It was rough and cracked.

"Hello Mr. Black."  
"Call me Billy."

"Yes Mr- I mean Billy.."

"Billy is also Quil's uncle." So that's why he and Jacob looked alike.  
The song 'Big girls don't cry' started playing.

"Let's dance!" Jacob shouted over the blazing music. Sighing I joined him on the dance floor. Worst mistake ever.

**Hours later...**

"You SUCK at dancing." Jacob laughed as we sat down. I glared at him.  
"Whatever. Better than you'll ever be." He chuckled lightly. I had put on the 'I can't dance' act. This involved me tripping all over the place. After dancing we began listening to more songs, and then we listened to stories about fairytales. Before I knew it, it was 12 and I had to go home.

"Does he like keep tabs on you or something?" Jacob asked as we rode home.

"He thinks we're married." I scoffed. Like that would ever happen. We pulled up to my house. Of course Edward was standing outside, arms crossed, with a smug look on his face. No wait, he was angry.

"ISABELLE MARIE SWANSON/CULLEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ALICE SAID YOU DISAPPEARED FROM HER VISION!"

"Way to go blabber mouth! You just revealed our secret!" He turned slowly to Jacob.

"You." He grabbed me and pulled me closer to his body. "Stay away." He growled.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I bet your boyfriend didn't tell you he's a werewolf did he?" I foze.

"Jacob is this true?"

"Yes. I'm a werewolf and I'm here to kill you."


	14. AN: Poll! Very important!

Today people I bring to you ever reader's and author(ess)'s hate. I bring to you... an A/N! YAYS! Okay seriously this is just a poll.

**Poll #1:Should Bella adopt  
A) Twins  
B) Triplets  
C) One child?**

**Poll #2: Should the child Bella adopts (again) be**

A) Boy  
B) Girl  
C) Two Girls  
D) Two Boys  
E)Two Girls one Boy  
F) Two boys one girl 

**  
Vote now!  
**


	15. Hidden Legacy

**_Chappy 13: _**

**_B.P.O.V_**

I blinked several times, ran those words several times in my head, before it finally made sense.

"If you're a werewolf," I said speaking for the first time in 45 minutes. "you had all this time to kill me, 2 months exactly, why didn't you? You could've killed me the first night we went out. But you didn't. Why?"  
"Because, I loved you." Edward growled as he took a step towards us. "My assignment was if I could kill you. Everyone's heard of you. Well mythical creatures anyways. The girl born human gradually became a vampire over time. There's a prophecy about you."

"How'd you know who she was?" Edward asked.

"Because, we keep pictures of all our subjects. Plus Bella still smells like a human."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't kill me earlier."

"My original plan had been to get close to you as possible, then strike. But over time, I found my self interested in you.. After a month and a half I didn't want to kill you. I was very fond of you and I still am."

"What about Quil, Embry, Emma and Katrina? Are they werewolves as well?"

"Yes. They too have grown fond of you." It seemed like ages before anyone spoke.

"You mentioned a prophecy. What exactly does it state?" Jacob shrugged.

"We have no idea. Only your kind knows what it says." I nodded. "I've got to go. My leader is going to be looking for me." He made his way to his car.

"Wait!" Edward growled slightly as I broke free from him. "Will I see you again?" He smiled an impish grin.

"Of course." He brushed his lips against mine and drove off before Edward could rip him apart.

I walked past Edward and went to the door. Turning slightly, I asked, "Are you coming?" He nodded a slight nod and made his way inside.

The moment I stepped inside, I was knocked down by a little white blur.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried about you! You disappeared from my vision so I assumed the worse." I placed a hand on Alice's head and soothed her.

"Don't worry Alice the Malice. I'm fine now." Alice pouted at the nickname I gave her. Hey she sure could be malice when it came to shopping. "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs." I nodded and made my way upstairs. I noticed Edward didn't follow.

"The one time I need you to follow you don't?" He blinked several times, before following me up to Carlisle's study.

"Come in." I didn't even get a chance to knock on the door. I opened the door slightly and saw Carmen and Carlisle curled up on the little couch, the book 'Clifford the big red dog' was in his hands. Carmen was sound asleep. Her chocolate brown hair falling over the arm of the couch. She still had on her baby blue sweater vest and matching skirt on from this morning.

"She's so cute when she sleeps. Reminds me of you Bella when you slept. I miss those days. Back when my baby girl could sit in my lap." Carlisle smiled a sad, but happy smile.

"I can still do that now dad but it wouldn't look right." He smirked and motioned for us to sit. Edward looked at me hesitantly before sitting down himself. I think he was surprised I didn't bite his head off.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was talking to my friend, Jacob, about something. I want to know what the prophecy says." His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly regained his posture.

"So you've heard huh?" I nodded. "I guess I can't keep it from you much longer."

"How long have you know about this?" He didn't say anything. "Dad." I said using a stern voice.

"Over 250 years." He said really fast hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"WHAT!"

"Now Bells, don't want to wake the baby."

"You mean you've known all this time and didn't tell me!" I whispered angrily. "You've known BEFORE I was even born! How could you!"

"Now Bella, you have to understand I knew about this before you were even thought of. It could've been anyone mind you." He chuckled nervously.

"Well tell me what it says." I demanded.

"It talks of a vampire and a human who mate and reproduce a baby girl. The baby girl will be human for the first 5yrs of her life. She will then meet her father and, over time, become a vampire with a little bit of human left. She will meet a human, who will become her daughter/son. Together they are the most powerful."

"Well most of it has already happened. That's good." Edward spoke for the first time.

"It also talks of a great battle in which one family member will be loss." Perfect. I have to fight and possibly lose one of them. 'I just hope it wasn't Edward. I did NOT just think that!'

'Yes you did.'

'Don't think nothing of it.'

'Don't worry. I don't.' "I'm going to put Carmen to bed." Edward got up and took Carmen in his arms. "Later." I watched sadly as he left.

"You should sleep to Bells." I nodded and went upstairs. Edward was tucking in Carmen.

"I figured you'd want her in here."

"Yeah. Thanks." I was going to walk out before he grabbed his arm. We looked into each other's eyes. His face inched closer to mine, and then, before I knew it, I was kissing the one I hated the most.

"I'm sorry." I muttered breaking apart, and shuffled off, leaving him in the dark, a confused expression on his face.

**_  
_C.P.O.V**

I watched from the doorway of my study as Bella and Edward kissed and she left.  
'This IS going to be harder than I thought.'

"She's going to very pissed when she finds out you 'forgot' something." Alice said making air quotes on forgot.

"She'll thank me later."

"If you say so. Remember I'm not saving you when she decides to rip your head off." I gulped.

"Thanks Alice. You make me feel so much better." I growled. She smiled her innocent smile.

"Your welcome. I promise not to tell her."

"Even if it means losing your head as well?"

"Yep." She beamed and sprinted down the stairs. "She'll go after you first though." She  
called and disappeared. Damn.

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella...Bella...Bella!" I jolted awake and banged my head on something hard.  
"Ow! What the hell Emmett! Why are you in my room?" I shouted. Emmett smiled his innocent smile and darted downstairs.  
"Five minutes till school starts!" I bolted up.  
"EMMETT YOU'RE SO BEYOND DEAD!" I growled

**2 Weeks Later...**

It's been two weeks since I kissed Edward and I've been avoiding him every since. It was kinda hard to do seeing as I had almost EVERY class with him. I seriously had the mind to try and change my appearance so I could be transferred to the Senior class. But I know Edward would know my scent, the only thing I can't change. Darn. I sighed as I felt his eyes on me. He opened and closed his mouth for the millionth time today. I swear he looked like a damn guppy.

"Damnit Edward if you want to say something say it!" I cried in frustration. It was lunch time and we were sitting at usual table in the corner.

"Never mind." He mumbled. Okay he was really making me mad!

"No do not never mind me! Tell me what is wrong!" He looked at me before shaking his head.

"Sorry." I huffed in frustration.

"FINE! I'm gone!" I got up and rushed outside. I sat down underneath a tree and laid my head against the bark.

"You okay?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing over me.

Yeah I think so. Sit." He didn't hesitate to take a seat next to me.

"So tell mwah what's on your mind." He said in his best French accent. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. Even in the two weeks I had learned he was a werewolf, we had only grown closer. I knew I loved Jacob but something else was there. When I was around Jacob, I could laugh and joke. Almost like friends. But when I was around Edward, I felt my unbeating heart race, my face warmed, I blushed a lot, I stumbled, and I always felt nervous around him. Like I loved him.

'_No! Bad Bella!_'

"So what's wrong?"

"It's Edward." I sighed.

"Why what did he do?"

I silently debated in my head whether or not I should tell him. "I'm fine. Just tired. Carmen kept me up all night last night because she was so sick. Dad took off today but I won't be coming in if her cold gets worse."

"It's December now. So that means the flu is going around." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Give her my best wishes."

"I will."

"See ya in 6 hours! Don't forget our date tonight!"  
"Bye. I won't!" My cell phone rang and I answered (Funny word! :D) it. "Yes dad? She what! I'm on my way. Of course I'll bring Edward!" I snapped the phone shut and raced to 5th hour gym.

"Ms. Cullen you're late." Coach Hammock yelled out.

"Sorry Coach, but I and Edward have an emergency at home." She looked at me before dismissing Edward. I pulled him along and waited as he got his stuff together. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie met us outside by the entrance.

"What's the emergency?" Emmett asked as we drove home. He decided to ride with me and Alice. Edward, Jasper and Rose took the BMW. Damn.

"Apparently my little 'angel' decided to climb up the ladder and get on the roof of the house. Luckily she didn't go too far, so when she fell she landed on her left side it didn't do as much damage."

"And by that you mean?" Emmett waved his hand around in a 'hurry up' matter.

"Meaning she only has a broken arm, and a fractured hip." I sighed. That daughter of mine.

**Home...**

"She is so YOUR daughter." I scowled to Edward. When we got home, Carmen was moving around, or trying to. Dad just shrugged and blamed it on her cuteness. I had finally got her to sleep at 11.

"So **NOW** you talk to me?" He glared.

"What's that mean?"

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks and now you decide to talk to me. If I have to break our daughter's bones all the time to get you to talk to me I will."

"If you touch her I'll kill you." I growled. "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"_You_ kissed _me_!"

"You're the one who responded back!"

"I blame it on Jasper!"

"What? Don't bring me in this." Edward continued to glare at me.

"Just admit it! You love me! Whether you believe it or not!"

"How do you know?" I argued.

"Because I can read minds! You try and convince yourself that you don't love me that you love that mutt instead but you can't. The mind cannot lie Bella." I opened my mouth to try and speak but I could find no words. Edward just rolled his eyes. "Here let me help you." He leaned in for a kiss as my mouth opened again.

Without thinking I began fighting for dominance with his tongue. He won. I felt his cool tongue trace my teeth before we fought again. I won. After tasting every inch of him we broke apart.

"See I do love you and you love me. Just give in." He whispered breathlessly. Wow I made Edward breathless.

"Yeah Bells just give into it." Uh-oh. I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper standing at the kitchen door, Carmen in Emmett's arms wide awake. Alice already knew this was going to happen and was beaming brightly. Rose looked very dreamy? Esme was smiling like Alice and Carlisle was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Wow you two have been at it for awhile." Jasper said.

"How long were you there!"

"Umm we've been standing here for the past...45minutes." I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. "Aww they look so cute!" Emmett squealed. I growled at him and threw a pillow at him. I would've thrown a pillow but he was holding Carmen so I didn't.

"Shut it Emmett." I got up and proceeded upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously.

"I have a date with Jacob tonight." Edward suddenly went angry.

"AFTER ALL THAT AND YOU STILL GO TO THAT MUTT!"

"I'm sorry."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY!" He roared so loud that Sandra started  
crying.

"Edward your scaring Carmen!" Esme scolded. "Shh it's okay sweetie." She cooed.

"Edward look I'm-"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I try and give you everything and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" All of a sudden he was right in front of me. We kissed again and then he was gone.  
"Bella a-"

"I've got a date to go to dad." He grimaced at the pain in my voice and backed off. I went upstairs and got ready. I threw on a black shirt and some jeans. Pulling my hair in ponytail, I left.

**Meadow**

I pulled up to our usual meeting spot in the small area outside of Forks near La push where Jacob lived. Jacob was casually leaning on a tree.

"Bells!" He cried in relief. "Thought ya weren't going to come!" He hugged me and I could only half hug him. "What's wrong Bells? Something wrong?"

"Jacob," I chocked on his name. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to choose between you and Edward. I just can't."

"Bella...are...you breaking up with me?" I stood back fearfully as he began to shake violently. "If he wasn't in the picture then you'd love me."

"Jacob I'll always love you. But I love him more. But you were my first and you'll always be." He calmed down and kissed my forehead.

"Bye. I love you Bells." And with that I lost both my loves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Excuse me? I'm what!**

I don't know how long I sat in that meadow sobbing. I cried about losing Jacob, I cried about losing Edward, and I cried even harder when I realized I would be alone for the rest of my life.

"Bella?" I looked up; tears stained my flawless face, my eyes bloodshot red, and saw Edward standing above me.

"E-E-Edward?" I choked. He nodded and slowly pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. "I'm s-s-s-so sorry! I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Shh Bella it's okay. I love you too." He picked me up and carried me to my car. Within minutes we were at home and Edward was carrying me up to my room.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"NO!" I cried. "Don't leave me."  
"Shh Bella. I'm right here." He kissed my forehead. Then my throat. Finally my lips. "I love you bells."

"Me to." and then the next thing i knew we had our clothes scattered. (Sorry guys this is rated T after all. :P)

**Next morning...**

I awoke the next morning in a groggy state.

"Morning love." I turned around and saw Edward lying right beside me.

"Morning love." I repeated. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"We have to get up you know." I groaned. "Come on." I dressed in last nights clothes and Edward and I made our way downstairs.

I instantly regretted it the moment we stepped on the last step. Emmett and Jasper were sitting there, eyes gleaming in mischief, and secrecy. Alice, Rosalie and Esme eyes were filled with joy. Carlisle looked pleased and Carmen looked confused.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Emmett and Jasper grinned wider. "So Bella how was your night last night?" I looked at him and instantly knew what was going on.

"HOW'D YOU FIND OUT!" I asked.

"Alice told us. Duh!" Damn forgot she was physic. I felt my face heat up and I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA I'M SOO HAPPY!" Alice cried flying towards me.

"I knew you two would get together!" Rose hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you dear." I smiled and hugged her to.

"So am I." I leaned up and kissed Edward.

"Okay get a room you two." Emmett teased.

"Excuse me? Who's the one that goes around being intimate everywhere?" I asked hands on my hand.

"Ah Touché."

"Come and eat dear." I nodded and was about to go eat when Edward picked me up.

"Edward I can walk you know!" I squealed.  
"I know. I just like carrying you." He smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I knew I made the right decision  
**  
A month later: at the mall...**

CPOV

Why did my daughters torture me so? Shopping is the only thing that I hated. That and human blood. Ever since they created shopping malls, Bella has been addicted to them. Every chance she gets she manages to spend more than half of the money I'd set aside on her credit card. She knew I hate shopping, yet she still dragged me along. I think she's getting back at me for something I _Didn't_ do.

"Don't you think this one is cute?" Bella asked holding up baby blue dress, with white and pink flowers embroider at the bottom in my face.

"It's cute." I said forcing myself to smile. The things I do for children. That's when I noticed we were looking at formal dresses. "Mind telling me why we're looking for formal dresses?"

"Because Carlisle, prom is just a few weeks away." Alice stated appearing with a red satin, strapless dress. Prom?

"Bella I thought you weren't going to prom."

"I wasn't at first but now I am. Follow?" I nodded. Teenagers. From the corner of my eye I saw the perfect dress. It was a white strapless dress, with dark blue flowers with light and dark green stems. The bottom of it was fluffed and a long thin bow place from behind. (A/N: I added the bow :D)

"Bella, honey what about this one?" I held it up for her to see. I swear I saw stars in her eyes.

"Oh daddy! It's perfect!" She squealed. I couldn't help but smile at my little girl.

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled and hugged me. Alice ended up picking out a creamy peach colored dress. It was strapless, had stripes, and a long cloth hanging from the back. Rose chose a scarlet colored dress with one strap and small golden embroider. There were little amounts of cloth that hung off the dress and a scarf to match. It didn't matter what kind of dress it was, Rose was sure to pull it off.

"Can we go now?"

"Dad! We still need shoes!" I groaned this was going to be a long day.

**After the torturous shopping trip… **

I officially hate the people who designed that damned place!

"Aww come on dad it wasn't that bad." Bella must've read my thoughts.

'_are you kidding me? That place is terrible!_'

"You're overreacting." Bella laughed. I shook my head

'_Overreacting? We went through six stores to find one lousy pair of shoes!_''

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly. I smiled.

'_Do not worry about dear._' She smiled. '_See you later.'_

"Where are you going?"

"Hospital so I don't have to be subjected to no more torture." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Have a good day dad."

"Bye."

B.P.O.V

I watched as my father walked out of the house. After I was sure he was gone, and the house was empty, I quickly made my way upstairs to the bathroom. There I sat for 4hrs puking up my breakfast and lunch. Whenever I thought of food, I puked some more.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought. I smelt something disgusting. Well it smelled delicious but it made me nausea.

"Bella? You okay?" Oh god? When did they get home? "Bella?" Alice called again.

"Yeah Alice I'm fine." I forced myself up and unlocked the door. Alice was standing there hands on her hips, with a confused expression.

"Bells you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine Alice the Malice." I forced myself a small smile. She smiled.

"Good. Esme is cooking spaghetti. Then we're watching movies. Hurry up!" I laughed as she bounced up and down and told her I would be down in a minute. Washing my mouth out, I slowly made my way downstairs. The smell of parsley, cilantro, and tomatoes wafted through the air and into my nostrils, causing another wave of nausea to hit me head on. Taking a few moments to calm myself, I slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"Bells you okay? You look paler than usual if possible." I looked around and saw all my family sitting around the table with worried expressions.

"Of course I'm fine Emmett. No need to worry." They all relaxed.

"Eat something hon." Esme placed a large plate of spaghetti, in which I had to force myself to eat but failed miserably.

"Bells? You never leave food on your plate. Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to take a shower." I jolted up the stairs before they could say anything. I hastily turned on the sink before puking up my dinner.

'What's wrong with me?' I questioned. I decided to sleep on it. "I'm going to bed early!" I cried and hastily threw on my clothes. "Night!" I could hear the worry thoughts of my family but I dismissed it and fell asleep.

**Two days later..**.

I groaned as I emptied my stomach once again. Two whole days. I wanted to say it was nothing but the flu, but I was a freaking vampire for pete's sake! We don't get sick! And I doubt we get pregnant so yeah. But what else could it be? I mean I didn't really have much of an option. I decided I wanted to know. Dressing in some blue sweats, I drove down to the drug store and bought some pregnancy tests. I drove as fast as I could home. Now comes the worst part.10 minutes later...

I waited for 10 minutes, even though it clearly said a minute and 30 seconds, to look at them. Positive, positive, positive, positive and positive. No. Freaking. Way. I was pregnant. Damn. I was in some deep crap. First of all I would LOVE to know how I got pregnant. I mean, vampires can't get pregnant...right? Right?

"Bella love you okay?" I stared at Edward as I tried and processed what was happening. Should I tell him? What if he freaks and leaves. I couldn't handle losing Edward AND Jacob. So I lied.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit of an upset stomach. I'm fine now though." I forced a smile, something I seemed to do a lot nowadays. He smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you downstairs." I watched as he descended down the stairs and then I bolted towards our room. I grabbed the largest suitcase I could find and started piling stuff into it.

I peered downstairs and saw everybody gathered around watching movies. I went back upstairs and wrote Edward a note.  
"Goodbye my love." And I disappeared.

**EPOV**...

A long day of school. Thank god it was Friday or else I would lose my mind. I missed Bella. She wasn't feeling good so she stayed home. I was anxious to go home. Esme was downstairs cooking some pasta for Bella.

I followed Bella's scent to upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Bella love you okay?" I heard some clicking and objects being moved around. Bella appeared at the door wearing some sweats, hair in a bun and paler than usual. She stared at me for awhile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit of an upset stomach. I'm fine now though." She forced a smile. I studied her more before shrugging it off. I smiled and pecked her cheek.

"See you downstairs." I walked downstairs as Bella stood in the doorway. I wrestled with Emmett, played games with Jasper and watched movies with the family as I waited for Bella to come down. I felt someone watching me and when I turned around no one there. I could've sworn I heard Bella whisper. 'Goodbye my love.'

"Bella?" I asked. I walked upstairs into our room. A note was posted on the front of our door.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry. But I fear that if I tell you, you'll leave and I can't handle that. I'm sorry._

_Love Bells._

I re-read the note over and over before going downstairs.  
"Bella's gone." I croaked.

**CPOV**

We were all watching movies on this fine Friday night, when Edward came down, life gone from his eyes.

"Bella's gone." He croaked.

_'Oh god. I should've seen this one coming.'_ I shook my head.

"It's time to tell her Carlisle." Alice said.

"You need to keep a better eye on her Alice." I sneered.

"I can't watch her at _all_ times." She sneered back.

"Will you two stop? We have to find Bella."

"I already know where she went. And yes Alice and Rose are coming with me." I heard two 'No fairs!' Before sighing.

We got into Emmett's monster truck, why I bought him one I will never know, and headed for Dallas.

BPOV

I decided to head for Dallas. I just let my car take me where ever. I ended up at the old train station. Which was now an airport. I sat down on a chair. It was empty now and not a human in sight. 135yrs since I arrived here.  
"Brings back a lot of memories huh?"

"Yeah. It sure does. I'll never forget the first time I met you. I thought you were a lying, annoying, yet handsome stranger. It annoyed me how you wouldn't tell me why your heart wasn't beating." My dad laughed and sat next to me.

"Yeah. It surprised me how blunt and so much like your mother you were."

"I miss her so much." I said on the verge of crying.

"I know." We sat in silence for awhile.

"Aren't you going to ask why I ran away?"

"Want me to?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ALREADY KNEW!"

"...Maybe."

"NO DON'T YOU 'MAYBE' ME! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I whined.

"...I love you."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." He smiled and explained everything.

"Well you see...I kinda forgot to mention a certain part of the prophecy." I glared at him.

"What part might that be?"

"The part where it talks of the chosen vampire birthing a heir."

"A HEIR!" He nodded. "That means..."

"Yes."

"I'M ROYALTY!" I cheered.

"Not exactly." Aww. "It means that when your child will be powerful."

"So why use the word heir?"  
"It's cool." I rolled my eyes.

"How long do I have?"

"5 months maybe 6." I nodded.

"How will I tell Edward?" He smiled.

"You'll think of something. You're a very smart girl." He kissed my forehead. "Well let's go. Edward nearly broke down. Jasper says he's driving crazy with all that depression." I hesitated before following my father.

**At home...**

"Bella!" Edward rushed forward and hugged me. "Oh I was so worried!"

"It's okay. Look Edward I need to tell you something."

"You're leaving aren't you." I shook my head.

"No I'm here to stay. Edward...I'm pregnant." And then he fainted.

**I'm going to upload four chapters today because I want to start on the sequel. **


	17. Chapter 17

**LOL! Betcha didn't expect that. uhyup Bella's preggers! But how many will she have. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 16: Congratulations it's...**

I blinked once...then twice...then three times, before turning to my family. "Did he just...faint?" All was still before Emmett broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"What a sissy! Fainting! Haha!" A loud _THWACK_ sound could be heard as Rosalie smacked Emmett. "Ow Rose!" He laughed. I sighed.

"We're really happy for you Dear." Esme said hugging me.

"I still don't see how this happened." Rose said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well you see Rose, when a man and woman love each other-"

"Thank you Alice I know that!" Rose glared at Alice.

"Sorry couldn't help it." I rolled my eyes at my immature family members. I heard a groan and watched as Edward sat up.

"What happened?" He looked around at the family.

"Bella told you she was pregnant and you fainted. Edward!" Alice shouted. Great he fainted again.

**2 hours later...**

Emmett was right. Edward really is weak. He managed to stay down for 2 hours. Everyone busied themselves with something. Emmett and Jasper played with their Xbox, Alice, Esme and Rose shopped online for Carmen and my maternity clothes. I played chess with my father. It was really easy seeing as I could either read his mind or Alice would send me a vision. Edward lay on the floor where he fainted.

Finally after 2 hours of lounging around, Edward finally awoke.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"Barely 6." Emmett called. Then under his breath he muttered. "whimp."

"I heard that! What happened."

"If you faint again we're throwing you out." Alice called.

"Just tell me." Edward snarled.

"Bella's pregnant." Edward started to get really woozy. I sighed and got up from my  
chess game and slapped Edward.

"GET A GRIP MAN!" He straightened up.

"Sorry. So it's true. We're having a baby?" I nodded. "How?"

"Well Carlisle thinks it's because I'm still part human. And while I don't get monthly cycles, I still have working ovaries."

"Oh." His face brightened up. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He cried, grabbing me by waist and twirling me around.

"I know I'm happy too. But please put me down." He set me down as my stomach settled.  
I smiled and kissed him. I couldn't wait till my baby came.

**The Next Day....**

"Bella." Someone's calling me. "Bella." But who? "Bella we need to go shopping." Crap.

"Leave me alone Alice. It's to early!"

"It's 8. Up and about! We have much shopping to do!" I groaned rolling over. I expected  
to see Edward beside me when I opened my eyes. Instead I saw Rosalie.

"....AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**C.P.O.V**

"....AAAAHHHHHHHH!" My head snapped up at the sound. I poked my head through my Bedroom door. Rosalie and Alice had Bella tied up. "Let me go!" Bella screeched. I sighed and chuckled.

"Girls." They looked up and waved.

"_Hi Carlisle_!" They waved innocently.

"Kidnapping?" I asked.

"_Maybe_" I smiled.

"Have fun."

"DAAD!" I chuckled and walked back to my room.

**B.P.O.V **

Oh boy is he in trouble. How could just leave me like that! I had to endure 7hrs of horrified shopping. It's not like I don't love shopping. It's just that, well I really don't want face the fact that I'm going to get _fat._ We found some really cute shirts and dresses.

When we got home, Carlisle was sitting on the couch watching a movie cuddling with Esme. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor. As soon as I walked through the door, he bolted. Or tried to. Emmett blocked his way, and Alice blocked the other exit. Sighing he asked. "What's my punishment?" I smiled.

"No punishment dad."

"_What!?_" Everyone yelled. Alice smiled and jumped up and down.

"I'm going upstairs to put my stuff away." I walked upstairs. Edward was sprawled across  
my bed with a book in his hand. Carmen was asleep in his arms.

"Hey Bells your ho-"

"MOMMY!" Carmen perked up and ran to me.

"Hey how's mommy's favorite little girl?"

"Good. What did you bring me?" I chuckled and set her and the bags down.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Daddy took me to the park."

"He did? Good. Carmen take these bags and go to your room. 'Kay." Carmen nodded and ran off.  
"Sorry about this morning. I was _forced _out."

"You mean bullied?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Kinda, Sorta." I smiled and layed across him. "So how was your day?"

"Ugh! Alice saw how big I was going to get!" Edward chuckled softly

"Does she know the gender?" I gave him a look that said 'This is Alice the Malice we're talking about. Of course she knows.' "Right. Forgot." He chuckled. I lay down and he wrapped his arms around me.

It was quiet for a moment. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...I'm making a mistake?" He stiffened a little.

"Bella," He said cupping my cheek. "I love you and this is NOT a mistake. You have your family and friends here with. Most importantly you have me." He kissed me.

"Thanks Edward." I said and fell asleep.

**2 weeks later...**

My gawd I'm fat. Okay it's only been 2 weeks but man I've gained some massive weight. Before I was pregnant I weighed 117. Now I'm 128! I **_GAINED_ **eleven pounds. ELEVEN! Ugh!

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist. My size _38_ waist.

"I weighed and measured my self."

"And?"

"I weigh 128 and I went from a size 20 waist to a size 38." I frowned. "Edward am I fat?"  
No answer. "Edward?" I asked again. No answer. "Damnit Edward you better tell me right now before I kill you."

"Um Bella. Edward left the moment you said 'Am I fat'?" I turned around and saw Alice and Rose shaking their heads. "He didn't know how to answer so he left."

"Coward." Rose muttered. I shook my head.

"I'll get him sooner of later."

"Anyways ready for your check-up?" Alice asked. "Esme wants to come with, but I don't think she should because you know she already lost a child and this would be very hard for her."

"Alice, we're all vampires yet we can't say all that in one breath." Rose giggled.

"Sisters." I rolled my eyes. "I'm ready and I think Esme should come. I mean she has been pregnant before."

"Bella obviously you forgot how you saved Esme."

"She jumped off a cliff."

"Why?" Alice pressed.

"Because she lost...Oh I see your point." It was quiet for a moment. "Well Esme is my mom and I want her there. That is if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not Bella. I would love to be there for you." Esme said beaming as she walked in my room.

"Well we have an appointment to go to. Dad said if I'm late he'll ground me from my laptop and no hunting for three weeks." I pouted. The three of them laughed and we made our way to the car. We decided to take Emmett's jeep because everyone else's car was too small.

**Hospital...**

C.P.O.V

I was enjoying a nice peaceful moment with my secretary, Julie, when I heard a loud yell, a crash, and a thud.

"DAAAAAD! I'M HERE!"

'_Did she have to be so loud?'_ I cringed.

"AND THERE'S A REASON WHY I'M SO LOUD!" She yelled louder.

'_This wouldn't have anything to do with what I said earlier would it?'_

'**Maybe.'** So menacing.

"Hello Belle." I greeted using the name she hated the most.

"Hello Carlisle." She said grinning evilly. I'm in for it when I get home.

"Well Julie I have to go. My idiot daughter is here." I whispered.  
"Okay Dr. Cullen. Don't forget those documents that need to be submitted by 5."  
"Will do Julie." She smiled and slipped out.

"I'm an idiot now?" Bella asked enraged.

"Not at all sweet pea." I said innocently.

"Whatever. Can we get this over?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes dear." I bowed. "Or would you prefer I curtsy?" I asked when pure disgust passed  
over her face.

"NO! Let's just get this over with."

"Follow me." I led her down a hallway and into a room. I had monitors hooked up, and some gel by the bed. "I'll be right back."

**B.P.O.V  
**  
I watched as my father walked out. "He's so annoying." I sighed laying down on the little mat thingy. He appeared a little while later with three stools.

"So you don't have to stand up." He said smiling. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice took a seat as I lifted up my shirt.

"Ready Belle?"

"Yes dad. And it's BELLA!" I growled. He chuckled and squirted the gel on my stomach.  
It was slightly rounded now, and poking out a little. I looked at my dad and saw his face lit up. "What?" I asked panicky.


	18. SURPRISE!

**So something interesting happened yesterday. I went to court because my brother's in jail and we were waiting to see if he would get out yesterday. So we were there at about 8:45 and it lasted to 11:30 or so. Anyways my brother comes out and they read off his offence. So they sentence him 2 four years and he just got done with four years. Long story short I called the Judge (in a really loud voice in court and to her face) Heartless. I almost went to jail myself and I was proud of meself. **

**  
ON WIT THE STORY!**

**Chapter 17: Edward's panic attack and a new threat**

"T-t-twins!" I screeched when I awoke 20 minutes later. "I'm having twins!" I stuttered.  
"Yep." He beamed. "And it seems as though you're in 4th month if you were a human, but really your only 2 months." I sighed.

"When am I due?"

"In three months maybe even less."

"Wow that tells me a lot." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and dismissed me.

"I think I'll go home early. Just to make sure Edward will be okay." He said as I signed out.

"Crap. I forgot about Edward."

"He'll be fine Bella." Alice assured. _snort._

"This is Edward. The guy that fainted when he found out Bella was pregnant." Rose snorted.

I ignored Alice and Rose as the argued the whole way home. Esme rose with Carlisle home so it was just us three. I hoped with all my might that Edward wasn't home and I could put off that dreaded news. Sadly a silver Volvo was sitting in the driveway.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered and climbed out to face this....monstrosity.

**EDDIE. P.O.V**

"...._And that is the reason he'll pass out_." Alice stated walking in through the door. Rose followed closely behind shaking her head furiously.

"No. I'm telling you. If he passes out it'll be because he'll be in denial." Rose retorted.

"No it'll be from surprise."

"Who will pass out?" I asked. They stopped and smiled.

"Let's go make a bet." Alice gushed and rushed upstairs. She and Rose appeared seconds later with the family in tow. Carlisle and Esme walked through the door just as Bella did. He expression was that of fear and all I could think was; '_Did she lose the baby?'_ She looked at me and shook her head.

"Everyone take a seat." Bella demanded. Emmett and Rose sat inches apart from Jasper and Alice. Esme and Carlisle took the loveseat. I sat down in the armchair. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Are you serious!" Bella nodded and my world went black.

**B.P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Everyone hand Rosalie a total of $220. Alice huffed in anger at the thought of losing to Rose. I shook my head.

"Emmett wake him up please." Emmett grinned and kicked Edward, who was on the floor, in the head.

"Ow Emmett that hurt!" Edward growled..

"Sorry bro."

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yeah. I can't believe we're having _twins!_ It _is_ quite the shock." I saw Rose grumble something and hand the money over to Alice, who was beaming like a star.

"But you're happy right?" I asked ignoring my family.

"Of course. Bella there is no one I'd rather start a family with than you."

"Thank you Edward." I smiled and kissed him.

"WE HAVE SOO MUCH SHOPPING TO DO!" Alice cried. I smiled. For once I was  
happy with maternity shopping.

"Let's go!" I cried. Alice jumped up and down. My life couldn't get any better....

**2 months later...Around December**

I bought a lot of really cute wardrobe of maternity clothes. Maybe my daughters will need them. Ha! A week passed since I found out I was pregnant with twins, and the family has been trying to figure out names.

"What about Lyla Brandon Cullen and Kayla Justice Cullen?" Alice suggested.

"Nope."

"What about Katherine Esme Rose Cullen and Kelly Pickler Cullen?" Jasper suggested.

"No."

"Nina Esme Rose Alice Cullen, Nera for short, and Tyra Johnson Cullen, TJ for short." Emmett suggested.

"...Nope!" Did I mention I was very particular about the baby's names?

"How about Kimiko Amber Cullen and Katrina-" Rosalie was cut off.

"NO!" Edward roared. "I will NOT have my son named after some _dog!_"

"Edward calm down. It was a suggestion." Carlisle said. Edward calm down.

"I like the name Amber." I said.

"A breakthrough!" Emmett cheered. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What do you think Alice? Alice? Alice?" I turned towards Alice. She was beaming.

"It's going to be thundering, how about some baseball?" She asked.

"Sounds cool. Take our minds off of this name thing." I yawned. "We have until 7." I said. "Come on Carmen baby, let's take a nap."

"Yay! A nap with mommy, daddy, and sissies!" Carmen cried enthusiastically. I smiled and walked up stairs. My belly rounder than a week before, so I had to paddle up the stairs.

"Edward?"

"Be there in a sec." He replied without looking at me.

'**_Weird_**.' but I shrugged it off and went to sleep. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**E.P.O.V...**

I waited until I could hear Bella's soft breathing, signaling she was asleep, before turning towards Alice.

"Now Alice are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Two vampires are coming and they're the same as before! James and Victoria."

"What do they want?" Esme asked.

"Carmen." I muttered.

"But why?"

"Because she's the last reminder that James has of his brother. Remember that Bella told us that James killed his brother, but he said because he had to? What if that reason was Carmen. Maybe she's special." Carlisle said.

"That may be true." Rose muttered. "What else did you see Alice?"

"Bella sobbing over Carmen's dead body-" She sobbed.

"We'll do whatever we can to protect her." Emmett said proudly.

"They'll be here in 3hrs." I stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"Yah."

"In anyway we'll protect Carmen. She's our family." I smiled at Jasper.  
"Aww! Who knew wittle Jasper was friendwy!" I laughed as he threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up." Just then he rushed upstairs, only to come back embarrassed. "I could've sworn  
I heard Carmen." He muttered. We looked at him and burst into fits laughter.

**B.P.O.V**

I awoke 15 minutes before we left. Stretching I lifted up Carmen.

"Wake up honey." I whispered. She stirred awake and smiled.

"Hi mommy." She said.

"Hey baby." I kissed her forehead. "Go get dressed. We're going to a baseball game." She nodded eagerly and bounded off in search of Auntie Alice. I chuckled. I ended up wearing a blue dress and some platform shoes. I was not playing baseball, and I was 4 months pregnant. Oh no.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes! I'm ready." I pulled my hair into a bun and went downstairs. Carmen was dressed in a blue dress similar to mine; only hers reached her ankles and mine was at my knees.

"I'm ready." Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper piled into Emmett's jeep, Edward and I took the Volvo and Esme and Dad decided on running. I strapped Carmen into the backseat of the car. I turned towards Edward who's expression was terrified, and that of worry.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He snapped back into reality and shook his head, his bronze locks splaying everywhere.

"Nothing love." He reassured.

"If you say so." I muttered. I could feel something outta place, but I don't know what. The drive was silent.-***I know I'm rushing. Sorry.***

The baseball game was good. Edward isn't a hard hitter, but he can run. Emmett's strong but slow. Jasper is equal in these two categories. Dad can hit just not as hard as Emmett, and can run probably faster than Edward. Sandra watched in amazement at her family. This was the first baseball game she'd been to...ever. Just when things were getting interesting, I smelt something. Vampire. I growled lowly.

"Show yourself!" I growled.

"Well, well. If it isn't our favorite 'vegetarian' vampire. My, looking a bit big aren't we." I tensed and instantly pulled Carmen next to me. The two vampires I thought I would never see...

"James and Victoria."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Runaway...  
"James and Victoria. How nice to see you." I said venom dripping from my voice.

"Ahh you are the 'fake vampire'-"

"Isabelle Marie Swanson Cullen. Bella."

"Bella. How nice." James' gaze shifted over to Carmen which made me pull her closer.

"Ahh little Carmen. I haven't seen you since you were 3. How old are you now?"

"She's 8." I answered *FU-NN-Y Word.*

"Carmen dear. I'm your uncle James and this is auntie Victoria." James said edging towards Carmen. Carmen whimpered and hid behind me. "Don't you remember me?"

"Y-y-your that scary m-m-man. The one who killed mama and papa. You're a bad person." She whimpered.

"Shhh, Carmen honey its okay.."

"

Bella want us to rip him?" Emmett growled. I forgot my family was there.

"No. I want to know why he's here, so why are you here?" I asked James.

"We came to pay our niece a visit." Victoria growled.

"Uh was I talking to you?" I asked. She snarled and I snarled back.

"It's like Victoria said. I wanted to see my niece. Besides she would make an excellent vampire."

"She's 8!"  
"So?" I handed Carmen to Emmett.

"Now you listen here, if you touch that little girl I will hurt you and your little mate there. Understand!"

"You would want to back up." Victoria snarled.

"You would want to back up." I mocked. "Make me."

"Bella!" I turned towards my dad. "You're pregnant, let us handle this." I growled but stepped back.

" Carmen is a part of our family now. We have adoption papers to prove it." How can he be so calm? Carlisle smiled. "And we don't mean any harm."

"Just leave." Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged.

"Mark my words, Swanson I will get my niece back and she will be a vampire by her 9th birthday." And he was gone.

**At Home...**  
We drove silently home. Carmen had fallen asleep sometime during that whole catastrophe, and was quiet as a mouse. I looked back at her and sighed.

'I wont let anyone touch my daughter.' I thought angrily. I could feel Edward's eyes on me throughout the whole entire ride.  
Everyone was sitting around the living room, Carmen was asleep on Alice's lap, fidgeting.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Fight of course!" Emmett cried out.

"Emmett. We will NOT fight." Esme scolded. "We will not put this family in danger just cause you want to have a little 'fun.' Violence is not the answer." Emmett looked down, the he stood up.

"So what are we supposed to do! Just sit around and let Carmen be attacked! I'm not doing this for fun, I'm doing this 'cause I care!" Emmett's face was that of anger and....seriousness?

'I never knew Emmett to be serious.' Edward thought amused.

'Tell you the truth, me either.' I admitted smiling wryly. "Emmett don't worry. I won't let nothing happen to Carmen. None of us will. We all love Carmen because she is apart of this family. We'll do anything in our power to make sure she's all right." I assured. 'I hope he isn't like this with the twins.' I thought grimly.

'I hope not either. Imagine having Emmett hanging around Amber and the other daughter all the time. That would be a disaster.'

"Bella's right. There's no way we're letting anybody hurt Carmen. Especially some messed up in the head vampire, bent on making an 8yr old a vampire. If he even puts one finger on my granddaughter, I'll rip him to so many shreds, put him back together and rip him up again!" Wow Esme sure can be cross when she wants to.

'Lesson One: Never get on Esme's nerves!' Edward and I thought together. That seemed to calm Emmett down. He picked up Carmen and muttered something about putting her to bed.

"I'm going to follow him." I got up and followed Emmett upstairs. He was laying across Carmen's bed stroking her head. I watched as he pecked her on the forehead and tucked her in.

"I don't want anything to happen to her." Emmett said, his voice breaking.

'I hope he doesn't start 'crying'.' I shook my head. 'That boy sure is emotional.' Emmett started getting this teary eyed look. That couldn't be a good sign. Emmett got up and walked to his room. I heard the door close, ahem slam, and it was quiet except for Carmen's breathing. I looked at my daughter. Even if she wasn't blood related to me, I would always watch over her.

Carmen P.O.V (YAY! Let's see what going on in her head.)

"...We can't keep doing this Edward!" Someone yelled. It sounded like mommy. "I can't keep putting her in danger!"

"Maybe if you gave the child up, it wouldn't be your problem." A voice sneered.

"Excuse me? Explain."

"If you just abandon the child all your worries go, whoo, out the window." Silence.

"Okay. So I just give her up? Sounds easy enough." I sat up, tears brimming on the edge of my eyelids.

'Mommy doesn't...love me anymore?" I grabbed the bag of clothes mommy bought me and slipped out of the bathroom window. Fine I'll runaway.


	20. Regrets, Secrets, Captured

**Chapter 19: Secrets and Regrets... :Bella:**

"...We can't keep doing this Edward!" I yelled. "I can't keep putting her in danger!"

"Maybe if you gave the child up, it wouldn't be your problem." Cauis sneered.

"Excuse me? Explain."

"If you just abandon the child all your worries go, _whoo,_ out the window." Silence.

"Okay. So I just give her up? Sounds easy enough...what, are you out of your mind! Who invited you anyways?" I growled.

"Your father." I glowered at my father.

"Why did you invite _it_. You know me and him don't get along, so why bother?"

"Actually, he invited me, Marcus, Jane and Heidi. Cauis just tagged along." Aro stated,  
his girly voice still hadn't changed in the past few centuries.

"Figures. Still going places your not welcomed. Will you ever change."

"Just as soon you stop making those stupid remarks." Cauis snarled.

"Well if you stopped being a dumb a-"

"Okay that's enough.." I glowered at my father. "Bella, don't you to do something?" He  
asked cautiously. I shook my head. If he was going to force me to be in the same house as  
Cauis the least I could do is repay the favor. Just not in a nice way. "No homework?" I shook my head.

"Already done.."

"Dinner?"

"Already ate."

"Dishes?"

"Esme is taking care of them."  
"Why don't you go shopping with Alice."

"At 2 in the morning?" I asked raising an eyebrow. When he nodded I scowled. "Nice try Dad, but I think I'll stay here." He sighed.

"If you want to Belle." I almost forgot Cauis was there. _Almost._

"I told you should've killed her when you had the chance Carlisle. Now you have to deal with a pain in the butt of a daughter. _tsk, tsk, TSK._" My eye twitched.

"Cauis?"

"What half-breed?"

"EXCUSE ME!?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Half-breed. It means half human, half whatever."

"I am NOT half human." I growled.

"Then how are you pregnant?" He retorted. I blinked and looked at my bulging stomach. It was rounder than it had been 2 months ago. Of course dad DID say I was in my 5th 'Human' month. I looked at Cauis, annoyed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You really are stupid. VAMPIRES CAN'T GET PREGNANT! Not to mention the fact that your father was a vampire and you had a human mother. Even if you wanted to, you could never become a full vampire." He smirked. "To bad for little Bella. While you have strength, immortality, speed and powers, you will never be a full vampire. You are just a _half-breed_. Bet your dad didn't tell you."

"Cauis." Carlisle warned.

"What didn't my dad tell me?" I asked. I was half curious and half annoyed at the fact that dad was keeping secrets from me.

"Remember when you were little and first introduced to us?" I nodded. "Remember about how your father injected his venom into you? What were you thinking?"

"That I could finally be with Daddy."

"Did he ever tell you why?" I shook my head. "Because you were slowly dying." I looked at my dad.. "Dad?" Silence.

"Not to mention the fact that it wasn't a guaranteed. It was a 10-90. It was a risk and if things didn't work out, it is the end of lil Isabelle Swanson. Let's not forget the fact that even if it DID work, there was a possibility of you dying. So basically your father was increasing the chances of your death." I couldn't believe it. My own father was increasing the chances of my death.

"That mean, you weren't sure if I would survive?" I asked.

"Bella please you have to under-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I bellowed. A look of surprise crossed his face, before becoming solemn.

"Yes. We weren't sure if your body would respond well to the venom."

"What does that mean?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"You were really young Bella. I did what was best."

"Oh really? And _KILLING_ me was what was _best?_" I screeched in horror. "What kind of  
father are you?"

"One who loves his daughter very much!" He said sternly.

"Oh really? Would a father who loves his daughter intentionally _KILL HER!_" I cried.

"I didn't kill you."

"Technically you did."

"_Stay out of this Cauis!_" We said simultaneously. He chuckled quietly I almost missed it.  
"I can't believe you! You knew what this would do to me and you still did it?"

"I can't believe _you!_ Bella, I've been a good father to you. You have to understand that what I did was out of _love_. Can't you see that?"

"I don't know anymore dad. I can't trust you.." I walked to the door. "Anymore secrets?" Nobody said anything. "If you need me." I cut myself off and left.

**:Carlisle:**

For the first time in many, many years, I have regrets. I regret bringing Cauis here. However, for the first time in awhile, I've regretted letting Bella into this family. I should've just let her be. I watch her close the door, and leave. I sighed. Cauis was smiling like an idiot, but then again he was always doing something idiotic.

"What's all the commotion?" Esme asked walking into the room, wiping her delicate hands on a dish towel. That another thing that ticked me off. How dare Bell_a_ force Esme to do the dishes. It was _her_ job not _Esme's_. She was the only one that ate human food. So why should Esme do her work?  
"Carlisle what's wrong?" Esme asked. I looked at her.

"Nothing dear." She looked at me.  
"Ok. Where's Bella? She said she needed some alterations on her prom dress." That's it. How dare she ask Esme for alterations. The girl has been sewing since she was 11!  
I turned and stormed upstairs.

"Carlisle what's wrong? Where's Bella?"_ Grr._ _Slam!_

**:Bella:**

UGH! My dad is such a jerk! I can't believe he would disregard my life like that! How dare he?! I'm his daughter, his flesh and blood. *no pun intended.* After walking out, I decided I needed to clear my head. I ran to the forest and began to hunt. I grabbed and munched on two deer, squirrels, and a bear. That should satisfy me for at least 3 weeks.

I walked to the center of the forest and rested my head down on the soft luscious grass.  
'I can't believe my father!' I screamed in my head. 'Why would he do that?' I sighed and closed my eyes. I needed a nap.

**10:30 a.m**

The shining sun shone in my eyes, causing me to snap my eyes close the moment I opened them. Looking at the watch Edward had bought me, I checked the time. 10:30! I've been gone for 8hrs. At least I slept well. I sighed. I had to face him sooner or later. Sighing, I darted full force towards the house, to face whatever hell would come my way.

**:Carlisle:**

8hrs. She's been gone for 8hrs. I shouldn't have yelled at her. It's not her fault, it's mine. I hear footsteps and someone open and close the door.

"Dad! I'm home!" Bella yells, and my anger returns. How dare she return after 8 whole hours away. People were worried. The world doesn't revolve around Ms. Isabelle Marie Cullen/Swanson.

"WHO SAID I THOUGHT THE WORLD REVOLVED AROUND ME!" She seethed, stomping up the stairs, and knocking my door down.

"There's a new thing called knocking Isabelle. And you shouldn't be peeking at my thoughts."

"I wouldn't have to if you were practically screaming them in your head!"

'**FINE IS THIS BETTER?'** She gritted her teeth together.

"DO YOU **ENJOY** RUINING MY LIFE!?" She screeched.

"I'll have you know Belle, that everyone was worried about you. And you come home, after not calling anyone for 8 WHOLE HOURS!" She relaxed a bit.

"WELL IF I'M SUCH A BURDEN WHY DO YOU KEEP ME?"

"I've asked myself the same question." Shock washed over her face.

"Tell me dad, do you have any regrets?" She asked quietly.

"My only regret was creating _you._"

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE!" And with that she stormed out.

"Carlisle what was that about?" My anger subsided and guilt washed over me. "How could you say that to Bella?" And then I knew I made a big mistake.

**Now where is little Carmen when all of that happened? Huh? Let's find out. We finally get to witness lil Carmen's life before she met the Cullens and to when she gets captured.**

** :Sandra:**

I may be a child, but even _I_ knew when I wasn't wanted. I was treated differently at school. People despised me because of how I looked, what I wore, and the works. Being 8 is not at all fun when you have gorgeous family members that don't look as if they've reached 20, and were rich. People used you to get to your money or family.

Before I was adopted by the Cullens, I lived with my Momma, Papi, Maw-maw, and Paw-paw. My parents were young when they died.

Maw-maw, or my grandmother, raised me my whole life along with Pawpaw, grandpa. Mommy was an attorney while Papi was a doctor. My mother was of Irish and Italian decent. My father was of French, African and Spanish decent. So I was mixed with five cultures.

When I was younger, my mother told me the story of how she and Papi had met. It was in college. Mama was 18 and a new student, while Papi was 29 and a new student teacher. It was love at first sight. When Mama was 20 they married, and I came along 3yrs later. They were a happy family for the most part.

Papi's younger brother, Uncle James, had a crush on Mama. He had liked her ever since they went to school in middle school. Uncle James had a crush on Mama, Mama loved Papi. Uncle James found out they married and was furious. He vowed revenge on Papi, even after Papi promised he didn't know. Uncle James disappeared a week later. He was never found.

As soon as I was 3 I was enrolled in a private school. I stayed in the school up until my parents died. I made lots of friends. There were a lot of people I could relate to. Butlers, chefs, maids, a pool big enough for the whole community, a hot tub big enough for 20+, fancy sports cars and clothes.

When I met the Cullens, I was afraid to ask to continue my school. It would be too expensive and I didn't want them thinking I was a spoiled brat. The next day after I was taken in, I learnt how much money they had. They bought me $9,000 worth the stuff. Bed, toiletries, clothes. Most of it went on clothes. It surprised me at the amount they could spend.

A few weeks later, I was adopted officially, and began public school. It wasn't bad, it wasn't good. People made fun of my accent, an African/Spanish accent. They made fun of how I didn't know what they knew. It wasn't fair. I had as much right to be in that school, as they did.

But it didn't matter. I had a family that loved me, and I loved them. Then I found out I was going to be an older sister. I would have a new baby brother and sister. I've always wanted a younger sibling, and I would've had one if, Uncle James hadn't killed my momma.

Momma. Uncle James. I missed them terribly. But Momma was in a better place. As for Uncle James, well who knows.

I continued to walk. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty and I had to pee! I had been walking for 8 hrs straight. I was way too frightened about what James and that red head had said.

_"Mark my words, Swanson I will get my niece back and she will be a vampire by her 9th birthday." _What does that mean? Vampires don't exist. Or do they? It was strange how Mommy would be gone for days on end, then when she would comeback she would have little splotches of blood. The Cullen's had strange eyes that change color. Could it be? But then how come did the Cullens have golden eyes, and uncle James had red eyes?

I shook my head. Too many thoughts. It's impossible. They never eat, they disappear on sunny days, and when we were at the baseball game, they were faster and stronger than the average person. I sighed and kept walking. I don't know where I am. I did leave Forks, 6 hours ago.

"I need a break!" I groaned.

"NOW!" I felt something grab me and stuff me in a bag.

"What the! Let me out!" I struggled against the person.

"Calm down. It'll all be over soon." a familiar voice said as my world turned black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Race against Time :Carlisle:  
**  
I miss Bella with all my heart. I was foolish for kicking her out. Why was I even mad at her in the first place? After we got home from the baseball game, Alice suddenly disappeared and no one knows where she is. Cauis also disappeared right after me and Bella's fight.****

I sighed. It's only been 12hrs and I miss her. I got up from my desk and headed outside.

It was a clear sky. Little dots of white were sprinkled across the sky. A bright red moon was hung in the air. It seemed unnatural for there to be a red moon, much less a clear sky. Something was a miss.  
"I need to hunt." I grumbled to myself. And I took off.

"Carlisle? Where have you been?" Esme chocked as I walked through the door.

"Hunting." I look to where Alice was sobbing uncontrollably. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We only left her for a minute. I should've saw it earlier. I searched everywhere." Alice sobbed.

"What happened?"

"Carmen's been kidnapped."

**:Bella: **

Stupid, ignorant father! How dare he kick me out of the house. I walked farther from the house. "Wait? Why am I mad in the first place?" I wondered aloud. I don't even remember what started the fight in the first place. I shook my head. First I needed a place to stay. I kept driving until I came across a hotel. Since when did Forks have hotels?

"Hello dear. Are you lost?" I looked up into the eyes of the person/vampire. My own topaz eyes widened in shock.

"Mom is that you?"

** Sometime Later:**

"Isabelle? Isabelle? Isabelle honey snap out of it."

"Bella." I snapped instinctively.

"Sorry Hun." I shook my head.

"No it's my fault. You couldn't possibly have known."

"But I should've. I've been watching you ever since my 'death.'" I jumped up.

"YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!"

"Bella honey calm down. I do have people staying here." she said calmly. Too calmly. I  
hesitated before sitting back down. "So why are you here? Don't you live with Carlisle?" She asked curiously.

"We got in a fight, and I can't even remember _why._" I said scrunching up my nose.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"He kicked me out of the house."

"So you finally found a mate!" She cried changing the subject.

"How'd you?" She pointed to my bulging stomach.

"How far?"

"3 ½ months, but 5 in human terms. Actually today marked my '6th month'" I smiled.

"Tell me _everything_!" And I did. _Everything._ I told her what happened after her funeral, how I met Jasper, Emmett and Rose. How I saved Esme after she'd thrown herself off a cliff. How when I was younger I hated their intimacy. How I met Edward, and that I despised him. I told her how I rescued Alice, and that I adopted Carmen. I even told her about Jacob Black, who I haven't heard from in awhile. I even told her how the babies were conceived. Although she slapped a hand over my mouth before I could get half my sentence out.

"I didn't literally mean _everything_ Bells." She smiled. "Sounds like you had a good life." I nodded and sighed.

"A very good life. What about you mom?"

"Well after I left, I married a man named Charles. It's so funny. He looks exactly like your old step-father Charlie. Same last name to. Only it's Swan. We're so happy. He's lawyer." She squealed.

"I'm so happy for you mom. I've always missed you."

"I know Baby. I know." She hugged me. At the time, nothing could make me want to let go. _Bring. Bring._ Except maybe a call from Edward.

"Hello? Hey Edward. uh-huh. SHE WHAT! Tell her not to worry. I think so. Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?"

"My daughter was taken." I said through gritted teeth. I dialed another familiar number.

"Hello Jacob? Listen can you meet me at the Swan Hotel. I need a favor."

**:30 minutes later:**

"So will you help us?" Jacob put down his coffee; a doubtful look crossed his face.

"Please Jake. She loved you like an uncle." He sighed.

"Okay Bells we'll help."

"Yeah. Bells. Even if you are a bloodsucker, we still like you!" Embry piped up. I smiled.

"Thanks Embry." My phone rang. Alice. "Hello? Okay thanks." I snapped my phone shut. "My sister Alice says I receive a call...now." Sure enough my phone rang. "Hello?"

I greeted putting it on speaker.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little vegetarian." I snarled.

"James."

"Ahh she hasn't forgotten me. That's good."

"Where's Carmen?" I asked calmly.

"She's safe. Don't you worry. I was planning on making her a vampire-" I snarled. "Calm down sweet cheeks. I was _planning_, but how about we make a deal."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I get _your_ children and you get Cathy ."

"_It's Carmen !_" Sandy cried.

"Is it a deal?" I need to think. If I give up my children, I can always concive again. But  
what if that didn't happen. Would Edward hate me if I gave up _our_ children.

"Waiting sweet cheeks."

"One: Don't call me that. 2: I have a better deal. You release Carmen...." I looked at Jacob and my mom. "And you can have me _and_ the children instead."

"Ohoho. Looks like I hit the jackpot. You got yourself a deal sweet cheeks. Meet me out in the meadow at 10. Don't be late." And he hung up.

"Bella are you sure that is okay?" Mom asked.

"I'll be fine." But inside I wasn't sure.

**:Carlisle:**

"It's official, I don't know where Bella gets her brain from, but its not me." I grumbled. Alice giggled softly.

"It's not her fault you know." I looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Okay so it _is_ her fault, but still we all known Bella. Puts her family before herself." I shook my head.

"Sometimes that's bad." Emmett said seriously.

"Only Bella would make that kind of deal. Why can't she be like a normal person and just 'pretend' to give up something instead of actually doing that!" I fumed.

"Well Bella is a vamp and vamps aren't normal." Alice chirped.

"You've got a point." I looked around. "Where's Edward?"

"Right here." Edward said popping up from nowhere. Then again vampires do that.

"Alice how much longer?"

"1 minute 30 seconds." Edward nodded.

"Let's go." '_Bella be careful.'_

**:Bella:**

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Mom asked. I nodded. "So stubborn." She muttered. I smiled.

"So you know the drill right Jacob."

"If they don't hand over Carmen attack right." I nodded.

"Right." I checked my watch. "It's time to go." The others nodded and transformed into their wolf forms. "Ready?" Jake nodded and we took off.

**:Meadow:**

We made it to the meadow where we had played baseball.

"James! Show yourself! I can smell you." I snarled.  
"Now, now sweet cheeks, why such and ugly tone?" James tsked.

"I'm not your 'sweet cheeks.'" I growled. "Where's Carmen?" He sighed. Victoria appeared with a mysterious vampire dressed in black robes.. A large hood covered up his face. The masked vampire was holding Carmen, who was tied up.

"MOMMY!"

"Carmen! Give me my baby back!" I screeched.

"Not until you hold up your end of the deal."

"Fine." I walked over to James. "Better?" I asked as Victoria tied my arms behind my back.

"Yes. Because now I have you, your children, _and_ Carmen." He said evilly.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" He shrugged. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Get her." He motioned for the hooded vampire.

"Stay away!" I snarled, kicking him. And by doing that his hood flew backwards. I gasped. "WHAT THE HELL CAUIS!"

"Same fiesty little brat as before huh?" He smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I know we never liked each other but still!"

"Because, when you came I was the bad guy."

"YOU TRIED TO _EAT _ME! Oh yes, you were a _good_ guy." I retorted sarcastically.

"All about Bella. Just because she was the first offspring born to a Vampire and human." He hissed, as I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous much?" I mocked. He slapped me.

"No more. Because I will rid of you forever."

"If you touch her, I will _kill_ you!" A voice roared. Seconds later Cauis was knocked sideways by and unknown force.

"Bella are you okay?" My hands were freed and I turned to see Alice the Malice grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice work." I said as we high five. I raced forward and kicked Victoria as she bit my neck.

"Think you can defeat me?" I smirked. I raced forward and bit her ear. "EOWWW!" I covered my ears. Just as I was about to rip her apart, I felt my skin burning.

"Sorry...sweet cheeks." And my world went black.

**:Carlisle:**

We were running as fast as we could. When we got there Cauis was about to destroy Belle.

"If you touch her, I will _kill_ you!" I roared attacking him. He fell to the ground.  
"Carlisle? Should've known." He smirked and kicked me off of him.

"How could you?"

"It's always been about that brat. Just because she's a half-breed."

"That's my daughter you're talking about." I snarled.

"She's a worthless piece of sh-" I tackled him and began ripping him apart. "GET OFF!" He bit my ear. I punched him and bit his neck. Then I smelt it. Something burning. I turned my head and saw Bella burning.

"BELLA!" I ran towards her but was knocked down by Cauis. Who was pushed off of me.

"Go Carlisle we'll take care of this traitor." I nodded.

"Thanks Jane, Heidi." I rushed forward to Bella. Her body was charred and her arms and legs looked ready to melt.

"Bella, honey talk to me."

"D-daddy?"

"I'm here baby." I soothed.

"Tell, Edward and Sandra I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for yelling at you." She smiled sadly and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" No response. She was...dead. Impossible. I heard the screams of James and Cauis as they too burned. Just like my sweet Bella.

"I'm sorry, I should've seen this." Alice chocked.

"It's not your fault." I heard Esme's reassuring voice. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I held her close, and cried.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Brought to life, Welcome to the family! :Carlisle:**

I cried. Bella. My sweet Bella was gone. If only I could bring her back. That's when I felt it. Something hot and wet rolling down my face. I was _crying tears_. My tears landed on Bella's plump stomach and she began to glow.

"Dad?"

"Bella!" I hugged her.  
"Um…why is he crying?" Bella asked. I just held her close. "Um...dad.."

"Yes Bells?" I asked.

"My water just broke."

**:Bella: 1 hour later.**

"Daad! HURRY!" I cried as another contraction hit.

"Calm Bella." He said. "Your...3 centimeters."

"WHAT!"

"That's it! I've been in here for an HOUR!" I cried as 2 contractions hit back to back. **A/N: I don't know much about giving birth so...I'll skip that part.**

"Bella. Calm. Breathing exercises."

"WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD! AHHH!" 3 contractions within 30 seconds of each other.

"He fainted." Emmett snorted. I glared at him.

"Please tell me he's not in here." I pleaded.

"Believe it or not, Emmett has delivered children before." I groaned. 3 more contractions. Dad smiled.

"Your ready."

**:An hour later:**

Birthing is hard. It took me a whole hour to give birth to my baby boy and girl.

"So what are their names?" Alice asked.

"This is Estrella Giorno Cullen and this is Chanra Sonne Luna Cullen." Alice squealed.

"Sleep Belle."  
A few minutes later Edward came in. "Hey love."

"Hey yourself. Heard you passed out."

Dad took the two and placed them in a bassinet. "And what a wonderful Christmas present." Esme and Mom muttered.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Edward muttered and kissed my head.  
Welcome to the Family Estrella and Sonne Cullen.


	23. Epilogue and Omake

**23: Epilougue. :Bella:  
:6 days later:**

_"Mommy! Help!" Carmen yelled as Victoria grabbed her._

"Leave her alone!" I yelled over and over.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I snarled sitting up.

"WAAAAH!" I turned to see my babies being cradled by Esme and Carlisle. Alice was heating up a bottle, Rose was getting diapers, Jasper was calming me, and Edward was rubbing circles on my back.

"Bella are you okay?" I shook my head. "What's wrong."

"I keep having visions of Carmen being taking away by Victoria." I cried.

"Shh.."  
"I thinks it's time." Carlisle said, handing over Alice to Rosalie. Esme gave Carlisle to Emmett.

"Time for what?" I asked cautiously.

"Carlisle thought it would come to the fact that Victoria would get revenge on Carmen for James' death. So if it ever came to that, we'd...give her up." I blinked and shook my head stubbornly.

"No! I don't want to! I have to protect her!"

"But you're putting her in even more danger by keeping her here." Esme said. I put my eyes downcast. "It's your decision Bella."

After the twins were put to bed, I called Carmen into my room.

"Yes mommy?"

"Carmen mommy loves you very much." I said pulling her in my lap. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. "You're going on a trip with your grandpa Carlisle."

"Where mommy? Are you coming?" I shook my head.

"It'll be just you and grandpa, but I'll be with you in your heart." She smiled and settled for a nap.  
"I'll drop her off in a nice home." I blinked back the tears.

"Watch over her. Please." He nodded.

**A/N: And this is the end of Truly a Cullen. If you want a sequel let me know. Also I want to apologize to my beta for not sending these last three chapters to her. I didn't want to overwhelm her. Sorry.  
So let me know if you want a sequel**

**_________________________________________**

Twilight Omake  


**EPOV**

I could feel it; the hatred, the fieriness, the anger. I could feel it all. Or maybe It was Jasper's fault. Who knows? Her glare was beyond intimidating.. If looks could kill, and I was human, I'd be dead now. Oh yeah. She was pissed. I could tell by the tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Edward." I gulped.

"Yes dear?"

"Wanna tell me why you brought home the wrong pair?" I gnawed on my lip.

"It...was...an accident?" And she blew up.

"AN ACCIDENT! HOW THE HELL IS THAT AN ACCIDENT?!"

'_Eddie's gettin it now.'_ Emmett laughed.

'_Let's just hope Bella isn't **too** hard on him.'_ Carlisle sighed.

"Bella please listen. I'm so sorry I brought home the wrong pair. It was...stupid of me."  
"Damn straight. It's okay. I forgive you...for now." I sighed in relief and pecked her cheek. I walked downstairs and joined my family.

"So what did we learn today?" Emmett asked.

"Never bring home the wrong pair of shoes."

"Ed-ward! WANNA TELL ME WHY I HAVE TWO_ BOYS_ INSTEAD OF _A BOY AND A GIRL_!"

"Lesson two. Don't bring home the wrong pair of twins."


	24. Sequel Information

**Sequel Information:**

I know you're waiting for the sequel but I'm having writers block. I need some type of ideas for the sequel, because frankly I don't know where to go. So review or Pm me about different Ideas for the sequel's title and main idea. Thank you. Also, i do apologize to my beta reader once more. I haven't forgotten about you but i havent come up with anything good. I hope you'll still beta read for me.


	25. AN:Hiatus

A/N: Hey Guys, unfortunately my comp crashed and i lost ALL my files. So I'm going on a short hiatus until i get my new computer or until Summer. Sorry guys. D;


	26. Sequel contest

**A/N: **Well Ive decided, i dont like my hiatus. But, I cant exactly write the sequel of Truly a Cullen b/c of no inspiration. That's where you come in! I'm hosting a contest lasting from March 5-March 15th. I want to see YOUR versions of Truly a Cullen's Sequel. I'll pick the top five and review them with my beta. Who ever has the best first chapter will be used as the Sequel. So post them up and I hope you guys will participate. Thanks!


End file.
